The Gamer's Arc
by KSLCross
Summary: Rewrite/Reconcept of "Of Another D'Arc" All he ever wanted was to escape his father's shadow. To become a hero. The Gamer Skill, a gift as a Chosen of Gaia gave him that chance. But there is a darkness beyond Grimm he had never known. Evils beyond myth and legend. Can one boy's desire to be a Hero outshine even such a darkness? Let's find out.
1. Little Hero

AN: There's a long AN at the end for people that are old readers and people that have read my old works.

Just a heads up, while this is mainly a RWBY story with a strong The Gamer element, since games and game elements will be so big as a result, different characters and elements from various games will be included to broaden the myths and legends of Remnant such as the story of the Four Maidens. There may also be some self made stories and characters as well to fleshen the story.

Enjoy.

Begin

The city of Vale, the only city mighty and influential enough to be regarded as a city-state. A kingdom. One of the few powers great enough on Remnant to be regarded as such, its influence expanded past its borders.

Some were well known, the island city of Patch, home to Signal Academy, a solid school for young, aspiring hunters as well as your everyday student.

However there even smaller communities, most of which actually remain unnamed.

Sometimes small villages, and other times nothing more than a peaceful cabin or cottage in the middle of nowhere. Places where hunters of all kinds like to just take root, away from the chaos and hustle of city life, where families can be made and people can live however they please, away from the ever-judging eye of society.

Remnant is a dangerous place, where you can die any day. Some felt that to offset this, they should have as many powerful kids as possible, to prevent the possibility of your legacy being lost to the ravages of time.

The Arc clan was one such family.

The recently deceased Aurum Arc was an only child and for the longest time, the only remaining member of the Arc line. The rich history of the Arcs, which had once contained some of the greatest military heroes in history as well as politicians who could charm even babies to donate their favorite toys for a better cause had been reduced to a single boy who was, tragically orphaned at a young age and yearned for family.

It was his dream to find love and make the biggest family that he could.

That was probably how he fell in love with five different women… and consecutively got them all knocked before attempting to convincing them that even if he had to be juggled amongst them, that he would make them happy, and would not leave their children wanting of love. He claimed that even with the potentially short life span of a Hunter, if he left enough siblings, that through their love for each other they would forever have family.

That they would never know the bitter loneliness that plagued his early years.

The lovely women in question, being Huntresses themselves, found themselves surprisingly open minded enough after severely beating their soon to be husband within an inch of his life and seeing how utterly sure of himself, that they claimed they would be willing to at least try.

And try they did.

Aurum wasn't a perfect man, but he managed to hold his word to make them happy.

He built large cabins with his own hands for the sake of his family, walls to keep out the Grimm, and created after only a month of sleepless effort to build a small village, just for him, his wives, and their soon to be born children.

Within months of each other, four of the five gave birth, with one Huntress suffering from an unfortunate miscarriage.

Even though her own baby was lost to the tragedy, and scarred by her fear of another accident, the woman loved and treated the four living children, all girls, like her own. As unlikely as it seemed they were a true family, one that no matter how odd they may have been to society, that none who saw their happy smiles could deny.

After a few years of coaxing and unable to live with her jealousy, as another two wives gave birth to two more precious baby girls, she was finally again blessed with child. This time she gave birth to a wonderful, healthy baby girl with the most striking sky blue eyes that the Arc family had ever seen.

But perhaps tragedy was simply in the Arc blood.

Aurum was poisoned by an unknown Grimm when he was off on a mission as a Hunter, needing the lien to help pay for new tools for their little family farm. It was a powerful, albeit slow poison. One that did not eat away at the body, but at aura itself.

A rare, never before seen Grimm poison aimed at the reflection of the human soul.

Aurum did not last more than four years as he slowly withered away from a fit, healthy man to nothing but a husk in front of his teary eyed wifes and daughters.

But Aurum left one, final legacy.

Just one.

With his last breath, he witnessed the birth of his first, final, and only son.

He was named Jaune, in hopes that maybe the light of his soul would not be worn away by the tragedies that would inevitably seek him. That perhaps if he was stained yellow and not gold, that shine wouldn't shine quite bright enough for fate to turn his way. That he could live a peaceful life an through him the Arc line could continue.

Little Jaune Arc would grow up without ever knowing his father, but always hearing about him. His sisters would retell their fondest memories of their daddy, who showed them how to slay the creatures of darkness that threatened their world, how he helped them with their first weapon swings, the camping trips, and occasional foray into the city of Vale.

He would always be told by his many mothers how he undoubtedly has his father's nose, his hair, the silly grin he would get when something tickled his funny bone…

To the females of the Arc family, Jaune was their precious treasure. A spitting image of his father and a kind and gentle child who represented the hope and light that Aurum left behind.

For Jaune, he was a shadow. A shadow so deep, so large, that every day he felt that he was drowning. From playing house and always being forced to play the father, to the pampering from his mothers who would ramble for hours on end about how they fell in love with Aurum, and how much Jaune reminds them of him, Jaune felt that one day, he would no longer be able to escape. To grow out of that shadow and become his own person.

Aurum had wanted such lavish attention and love.

But Jaune was not Aurum.

From a young age he knew that he was stuck. He loved his sisters, he loved his mothers, but although they loved him, they loved Aurum more. And he had become his father's replacement.

He found solace in some of the things his father had left behind, ironically enough. One, an old book, on a legend about the chosen ones of Gaia, a world that was hypothesised to have possibly been what Remnant had been originally called many a millenia ago. The other was a very old game system, with only one game remaining that the game could still run.

It was a simple RPG, nothing more than the generic story of a boy wanting to be a hero, who ended up fulfilling that wish as he saved his kingdom from destruction.

And Jaune loved every minute of it.

As simple as it was, it could have multiple endings, many different ways you could make and build your character, and Jaune lucked into building the most game breaking builds that were never patched out of the game.

In one playthrough he was a pirate, a juggernaut of an axe-wielding swashbuckler that could not be stopped, in another a sniper that could shoot the wings off a fly, and dealing truly massive damage in the form of crits, and even a few magic casters that could one shot most any foe.

He yearned for his life to be more like that game.

Perhaps if he worked hard enough, he could one day grow out of his father's shadow. That being a videogame character could open up the door to growing stronger than his father ever could. To be something more than his father.

A hero.

But even Jaune knew such things would be impossible.

I mean, even if he unlocked his aura, there was no way that such a thing could happen.

All he could do is dream.

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

This… had to be a dream…

Right?

Jaune stared at the message box floating in front of him.

He shook his head.

Pinched his cheeks.

Gave them a slap.

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

"...ha ha…. I'm… I'm not dreaming..."

A face-splitting grin bloomed on his face.

He whooped for joy, only for his bedroom door to slam open and a slipper hit him in the face, knocking him onto his back.

"Geez Jaune, you're ten years old. You should know better to make so much noise in the morning."

A pretty brown skinned girl, wearing a turquoise t-shirt that showed off her midriff and black yoga pants walked into his room, shaking her head as her large hoop earrings jangled merrily. A circle containing a white, five petaled flower with a yellow center was emblazoned on her shirt as well as a bronze lamp that resembled a pressed and elongated teapot hung from her hip with the same marking.

She plucked her missing slipper from Jaune's bed as the young boy rubbed his face in mock pain.

She rolled her eyes at his groaning before kissing his forehead lightly.

"There, I kissed it away. Better?"

"Yeah, but I really wish you'd stop throwing your shoe at me, Jasmine." Jaune huffed as he rubbed his reddened nose.

"That's because somebody has to keep you from waking up everyone in the cabins. I don't know how a little brat like you wakes up at 6AM all the time." Jasmine replied, chuckling. "How you manage to wake up like this without any Hunter training is beyond me."

"I'm ready for Hunter training's why. I was born ready!"

Jasmine pursed her lips tiredly.

"Jaune you know you don't HAVE to be a Hunter, you know. You're a smart kid and you don't have to fight. You could become anything that involves danger."

"But I wanna be a Hunter!" he protested, pouting as he crossed his arms.

 **For being acknowledged for the first time for intelligence, INT & WIS increase by +3!**

Jaune blinked in surprise as the notification popped up in his face, almost making the young boy yelp in surprise.

He scrunched his face further in thought as he wondered if he should share the details of his current situation with his sister. However, the greedy child in him won out as he thought that it'd be nice to have his very own secret all to himself for the first time.

Having such a large family a his meant that he really didn't often get such a luxury as there were no secrets amongst family in the little Arc village.

Besides, he'd be fine. If things ever seemed or got too dangerous for him to handle he could just run to his family at the first moment. All of his moms had been Huntresses and all of his sisters were training to become one as well.

Jaune Arc was a very well protected child.

 **For calculated future planning, you receive +1 INT!**

"What's with the grin baby brother?" Jasmine sighed, seeing a gleeful glint appear in his eyes.

"Nothing." Jaune replied, a little too quickly for Jasmine's taste, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Alright but I'm watching you."

Watching his seventeen year old sister leave the room, Jaune quickly blurted out variou words to understand his powers.

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 3**

 **Exp: 122/550**

 **HP: 230/230**

 **SP: 190/190**

 **AP: 670/670**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 9**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Stat Points: 15**

Jaune glared at the text in front of him.

"I'm not that weak!" he grumbled, dumping five points to STR.

He then glared at his truly abysmal LUK stat. Then sighed as he dropped five points into that as well.

No wonder he never seemed to get away with anything. His luck was literally scraping the bottom of the barrel!

Still, Jaune had to grudgingly admit that he had some decent stats going for him as a level 3.

Or so he hoped.

A quick muttering from the word abilities to skills, Jaune found more interesting things.

 **Status will now be updated in regards to the now unlocked Skills List!**

 **Skills**

 **Arc Clan Heir (Passive) - Lv Max -You are the sole son of the Arc Clan and without your passing none may claim such an illustrious title! Grants 1500 Max Ap. +5 to Vitality. 10% increase to all stats.**

 **Aura (Passive) - Lv 1/? (0% EXP) - Thine soul unleashed, thy freedom seek. Upon thy temple, spirit doth reap. True thirst begins, ye hunger reigns. ◇●¤ begets the purest £□°■ . O'er horizon keep, will thy blade. Ye Beacon sleep. 30% boost to All Stats.**

 **Blessed One (Young) [Class Passive] - Lv Max -You have been chosen by the fragmented and broken spirit of the moon. Base level growth has been raised from +2 to All Stats to +4 to All Stats.**

 **Body Conditioning (Passive) - Lv 4/50 (41%) - Growing up outside of the protection of the borders of a Kingdom has strengthened your body. +4% EXP Gain.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Lv Max - Your body is now that of a video game character. It no longer obeys the proper Law and Designation of the world. Your body is a temple, your Domain unchangeable, now and forever.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) - Lv Max -You possess an altered mind that obeys Parameters that is separate from the Standard Bias Measurement of the world. Immunity to all Mind Damage, Mind Debuffs, and Inner Discord.**

 **Law of D (Passive) - Lv Max -You are one of the fated 13 pieces of ●¤ . You will gain the Parameter of ◇●¤ . +25 to VIT & STR every 10 levels.**

 **The Gamer - Lv Max - Your life has now become a video game. Your Parameters now override the Predetermined Result of actions taken by yourself within your Domain.**

"...whoa… Blessed One and Law of D are amazing… All the stat gains…" Jaune hurriedly wiped drool away with the back of his hand. "I gotta learn how to level up."

He ignored the corrupted text as trying to read it or think about what it could be resulted in sharp pains in his head.

 ***Ping***

 **NEW QUEST RECEIVED**

 **Quest: Level Up!**

 **Details: The world is your oyster! Go out find missions, quests, and battle fearsome monsters for shiny loot and tasty EXP and level up!**

 **Reward: Bonus Level! Boosted (x2) EXP until Lvl 30!**

 **Failure: Stay a loser until you hit 17 Years Old.**

 **Time Limit: 7 Days.**

 **Yes / No**

"Well that's rude…" Jaune grumbled as he hit yes. "At least I have a full week. I'm only level three. This should be easy enough. I should recheck my updated status so I know my limits."

 **For understanding your abilities and limits, you gain +1 WIS!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 3**

 **Exp: 122/550**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **SP: 250/250**

 **AP: 2170/2170**

 **Strength: 13(12.7) [Base:9]**

 **Vitality: 18(18.2) [Base:13]**

 **Agility: 10(9.8) [Base:7]**

 **Dexterity: 11(11.2) [Base:8]**

 **Intelligence: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Wisdom: 13(13) [Base:10]**

 **Charisma: 14(14.4) [Base:11]**

 **Luck: 8(8.4) [Base:6]**

 **Stat Points: 5**

"Wow that looks complicated." Jaune grimaced. "At least I know the stats round up to whole numbers. Every last point is gonna help."

Jaune quickly jumped to his closet and changed into long sleeved orange shirt, a thick black vest, and jeans. Jumping into the slippers by the foot of his bed he quickly scampered out of his room, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll get killed if they find out, but I need to find some weak Grimm outside if I wanna level quickly. My stats should be good enough to fight something and worst case, my Aura Points are ten times my HP. I got some wiggle room." Jaune muttered as he dug through the drawers for a kitchen knife that his family would not notice missing.

As a family of mostly females, the Arc Clan actually kept a PLETHORA of weapons around the house, in case of unsavory intruders. While most of them had some sort of lock that Jaune didn't know the codes for, there were a lot of knives and small daggers of assorted types scattered through the five cabins that made up the Arc Clan village.

Still being the youngest, Jaune was TECHNICALLY not allowed to touch any of them without permission or in an extreme emergency.

And being a loser for seven years of his life seemed drastic and emergency-like to Jaune.

"Still, I don't know where they keep the good knives." Jaune pouted as he whisked his head from side to side, doing his best to make sure that Jasmine or any of the other Arcs were awake/keeping an eye on him.

He stared hard at a meat cleaver wondering just how good it would be against a Grimm.

 **Due to close and focused scrutiny, a new skill has been created!**

 **Observe - Lv1/10 (8% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 1 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, and Title of Denizens/Foes**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Basic Parameter of Objects.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

Jaune smiled like a madman.

'Information is power' was his sister Belle's favorite saying, and personally he couldn't help but agree.

And now he had a skill that would give him information on anybody and anything, and it wasn't even max level yet! AND IT ONLY COST 5 AP!

Spamming Observe on multiple drawers of knives of variou kinds, Jaune finally came down to two knives.

 **Shore Cleaver**

 **+20 Damage**

 **+5 STR**

 **Stainless Steel Honesuki**

 **+10 Damage**

 **+2 AGI**

 **Applies Bleed (Stackable to 5) for 5DPS per Stack (Lasts 15 Sec, Stacks do not refresh)**

While the damage of the Honesuki knife wasn't anything to write home about, its Bleed effect was NOT something to be ignored. Just by landing one hit with the triangular kitchen knife would add a whopping 75 damage. It also added a small AGI buff to help land those hits faster. Meanwhile the Shore Cleaver which was just a very well crafted meat cleaver with rippling patterns that rose from the edge to the spine of the knife. It simply had the best damage and the highest stat boost out of all the knives he could get his hands on.

Most of them only did a measly bonus 3 to 5 damage, so Jaune felt pretty happy with his find.

"Ok. Bag. Uh, Backpack! Inventory?"

Another window appeared in front of him now, with a large grid of small squares, a surprisingly respectable 12x12. At the top it also displayed to Jaune that he had 0 Lien. Not too surprising considering that he got neither an allowance nor had he even finished one quest or killed one monster.

Shoving the knives into the inventory slots, as the blades curiously rippled out of existence, he turned to the fridge to grab some food he could take with him and eat quickly.

It didn't take long for him to shove a dozen apples into the inventory, happily noting that items could stack. He also made a few simple ham and cheese sandwiches, casting Observe on it all to note that while the apples restored 30AP, the sandwiches provided a +2 VIT as well as a solid 100HP.

Now a solid 160AP shorter and munching on an apple, Jaune quickly left the cabin as quietly as he could, as the rest of the Arcs should start waking up soon and not wanting to be seen leaving the safety of the village walls without permission or supervision.

He could get away with it for a couple hours as he was known for lightly wandering around the edges of the village and just a little beyond the walls, which was all the exploring he was allowed.

He just had to avoid being out for longer than three hours or the matriarchs of the Arc family would have his ass on a platter.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Jaune too long to come across his first Grimm.

 **Name: Gorebuck**

 **Lvl: 5**

 **Title: Advancing Horns of Shadow**

Jaune was positioned in a tree looking around from high ground when he spotted the Gorebuck. It was a deerlike Grimm known for their speed and piercing horns, but they were undoubtedly the DUMBEST Grimm in all of Remnant. They did not have the brains to turn mid-charge and are easily sidestepped and only cease charging when they run into an object, such as a tree. However this meant that they often end up slowly blunting their sharp horns and slowly losing their offensive power the longer they remained alive.

Being level five this particular Gorebuck had very dull horns and was missing one half the right side horn entirely, causing it to tilt its head to the left and move diagonally as it trotted dumbly below Jaune.

Seeing the opportunity present itself, Jaune leapt down, luckily perfectly sinking his blades into the Gorebuck's neck, killing it instantly.

UNLUCKILY, he also landed poorly from a tall height taking large 143AP Damage as he would have normally broken his ankles.

"Ow! DAMMIT!" Jaune hissed as he massaged his ankles the best he could.

 **270 EXP Gained! (392/550)**

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Sword Mastery - Lv 1/10 (14%) - Mastery over swords of all kinds, from daggers to longswords. 10% Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus increases by 10% per level.**

 **Backstab! - Lv 1/5 (84%) - Deals a bonus** **50** **/100/150/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance** **10** **/20/30/40/50% depending on skill level. Costs 30 SP.**

 **Improved Crits! - Lv 1/20 (47%) - Crits normally deal double damage. Make that more powerful with an additional 5% damage per level!**

"Ugh, those skills are pretty good, but I didn't level up. Come on! I want that boosted exp reward so bad." Jaune sighed as he picked up the kitchen knives. "Huh. Oh! That's right! They drop loot!"

Jaune happily picked up 15 Lien and a Grimm Mask Fragment.

It appeared that the Fragment was a low quality crafting item, but Jaune honestly had no idea what you could use pieces of Grimm for.

It just seemed… odd.

Jaune didn't even know that Grimm could leave body parts behind.

"I'd think that we'd have some kind of trophies lying around here and there if that was the case… at least two of the moms are always out on a mission at any given time. Maybe it's from The Gamer skill. It dropped money too after all. And that definitely doesn't make sense."

Jaune wandered further into the forest, unfortunate enough to not come across another Grimm.

He grumbled as he spammed Observe dozens upon dozens of times on random trees and plants around him, leveling it up to 2.

 **Observe - Lv2/10 (3% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 2 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, HP/SP/AP, and Title of Denizens/Foes.**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Lesser Parameter of Objects.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

"This is seriously getting bad… I guess I should start heading back soon… how have I not found ANY more Grimm? Is this why the time limit is seven days?"

Jaune sighed in frustration as he munched on another apple. He had already been eating a lot of apples to recover AP due to his Observe spamming, just so he'd hover near full just in case. Jaune found it interesting that no matter how much he ate he never felt full. But he didn't really feel hungry after two hours of walking, even before he began eating the apples, so perhaps it was also explained by Gamer's Body.

Most video game characters only ate for stat buffs after all.

A loud shriek of fear in the distance suddenly made him drop the half eaten apple out of surprise.

 ***Ping***

 **NEW QUEST RECEIVED**

 **Quest: Save the Damsel!**

 **Details: A cry for help is heard in the distance! Prove yourself worthy of being a hero! Take your first step in proving that you're truly Hunter material! Save the girl and gain bonus rewards for fulfilling bonus objectives.**

 **Reward: 5000 EXP, Gauntlets of Sunrise. Bonus: +Affection with [?], +Affection with [?], Perk [?], Skill Book of [?].**

 **Failure: Death. Death of [?]. Death of [?].**

 **Time Limit: Intervention by [?]**

 **Yes / No**

"...DAMMIT!" Jaune cried out as he bolted full speed at the origin of the screaming.

If he didn't succeed, three people would die.

The choice to save someone's life was on his hands.

He prayed that he would not fail as he hit Yes, arms pumping desperately to reach the location on time.

 **Your actions have resulted in the creation of a new skill!**

 **Dash - Lv 1/50 (17%) - Allows for either a short 1 second burst of double AGI for 15 SP or increase running speed by 30% for 1 SP/Sec.**

It didn't take long for Jaune to get visual on the situation.

A small pack of Beowolves had two girls surrounded, a blonde girl of Jaune's age with long wavy hair like sunbeams and a little girl who looked younger than Jaune himself in a little red handcart, sleepy silver eyes slowly filling with fear as she understood the drastic situation she and the blonde were in.

Jaune instantly appeared behind the Beowolf closest the the blonde girl, which already had a clawed paw raised to strike.

"EAT BACKSTAB!" Jaune spat as he shoved the Honesuki into the Grimm's back before letting go and performing a two handed swing with his Cleaver into the point where the neck of the Grimm met its shoulder.

The Beowolf slowly turned around as if in shock as it began to fade away into nothingness. Turns out that although the skill is called Backstab, it applied to all attacks to the back of the opponent, as Jaune noticed two flashes of -30SP appear in his vision.

 **150 EXP Gained! (542/550)**

Unfortunately, that realization distracted him long enough to be unable to pick up his Honesuki and be struck aside, launching him into a tree. He lost 220AP from the first blow and an additional 24AP from crashing into the tree, causing the blonde girl to shriek in terror as she fell back, tears beginning to stream down her face as the boy that saved her was suddenly tackled out of her vision.

 **1583/2170 AP**

Jaune grit his teeth as he shakily got back up, Cleaver pointed at the remaining Beowolves. He had gained a huge blow against the pack as he managed to instantly take one of the Grimm out of the equation, but had lost the element of surprise and was left fighting seven more, disarmed of one of his weapons and forced to protect two girls who clearly weren't in a state to fight even if they had the training to do so.

A brief flash of absolute terror struck his heart before he became eerily focused and calm.

 **Gamer's Mind has rewritten Inner Discord (Terror Stage 3). Standard Parameter restored.**

No, he could still do this.

 **150/250 SP**

He didn't have to win.

The Quest stated that there would be an intervention from an unknown person.

Hopefully it was one of his family members or a family member of the two girls, preferably a Hunter.

10 Dashes total if he gave up fighting to be a pure distraction, with some minor hit and run strikes here and there.

5 Backstabs if used economically, he could theoretically cut down a few Grimm.

Jaune had no idea how fast his SP would recover, if it even did at all. There was a mild numbness in the body that made it obvious to him that SP was likely Stamina Points. He needed one Dash to get his Honesuki back. That knife was huge for his DPS at the moment. If he struck with both blades at the same time, maybe, just maybe, it would only take enough SP to count as one Backstab.

But his advantage was that all of the Beowolves were currently fully focused on him because of his sudden arrival, and he was only 8 EXP from a level up, which would complete his first Quest and give him another level on top of that.

"...and I can take about seven hits with Aura alone… I can do this…"

He dashed behind the Beowolf that tackled him and picked up his dropped Honesuki and used the remaining third of a second to amplify the power of his Backstab as he crashed into the Grimm like an arrowhead.

 **120 EXP Gained! (662/550)**

 **Backstab! has leveled up!**

 **Backstab! - Lv 2/5 (9%) - Deals a bonus 50/** **100** **/150/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance 10/** **20** **/30/40/50% depending on skill level. Costs 30 SP.**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Your SP and AP have been fully restored!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 4**

 **Exp: 122/800**

 **HP: 360/640**

 **SP: 430/430**

 **AP: 2920/2920**

 **Strength: 18(18.2) [Base:13]**

 **Vitality: 24(23.8) [Base:17]**

 **Agility: 15(15.4) [Base:11]**

 **Dexterity: 17(16.8) [Base:12]**

 **Intelligence: 25(25.2) [Base:18]**

 **Wisdom: 20(19.6) [Base:14]**

 **Charisma: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Luck: 14(14) [Base:10]**

 **Stat Points: 10**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Level Up!**

 **Details: The world is your oyster! Go out find missions, quests, and battle fearsome monsters for shiny loot and tasty EXP and level up!**

 **Reward: Bonus Level! Boosted (x2) EXP until Lvl 30!**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **Your SP and AP have been fully restored!**

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 5**

 **Exp: 0/1300 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**

 **HP: 360/810**

 **SP: 620/620**

 **AP: 3260/3260**

 **Strength: 24(23.8) [Base:17]**

 **Vitality: 29(29.4) [Base:21]**

 **Agility: 21(21) [Base:15]**

 **Dexterity: 22(22.4) [Base:16]**

 **Intelligence: 31(30.8) [Base:22]**

 **Wisdom: 25(25.2) [Base:18]**

 **Charisma: 27(26.6) [Base:19]**

 **Luck: 20(19.6) [Base:14]**

 **Stat Points: 15**

"... I can do this… I can win… I WILL WIN!" Jaune leapt back dodging a blow as he poured 10 Stat Points into AGI and 5 into STR.

Dash to Backstab.

 **130 EXP Gained! (130/1300)**

Dash to Backstab.

 **100 EXP Gained! (230/1300)**

Dash to Backstab.

 **140 EXP Gained! (370/1300)**

Dash to Backstab.

 **125 EXP Gained! (495/1300)**

Dash to Backstab.

 **160 EXP Gained! (655/1300)**

Dash to Backstab.

 **90 EXP Gained! (545/1300)**

Jaune fell to his knees as he slew the last of the Beowolves, having used 310 SP in such a quick burst was surprisingly exhausting, but not too surprising as he had used up exactly half of his Stamina in less than a half minute.

"Is… is it over?" one of the girls asked, timidly.

Jaune couldn't tell which one, still trying to catch his breath.

"I… think so. That should be…"

He tensed.

Where was the Alert? When he Leveled UP, the Alert appeared so immediately.

No…

It…

It couldn't be…

"NO! STAY BY THE CART! THERE'S STILL AT LEAST ONE MORE!"

The pack leader! How could he forget! All the Beowolves that he fought were obviously just pack grunts if he could dispose of them that quickly.

The trees blurred in his vision as a vicious blow struck him in the side of his head as he was launched into the red handcart, eliciting twin shrieks of concern and fear as he bowled the smaller girl over.

 **Critical Blow Sustained!**

 **-2970 AP!**

"Huh, your hair's red." Jaune muttered more to himself than the girl in his dazed state, "It's so dark it looked black from a distance…"

 **Gamer's Body has reimposed its Domain. Degradation (Concussion Grade 2) reverted. Standard Parameter restored.**

Jaune blinked as his head instantly cleared and rolled back onto his feet.

"Observe"

 **Name: Lesser Alpha Beowolf**

 **Level: 13**

 **Title: One Leader Under Evil (Boss)**

 **HP: 4030/4100**

 **SP: 1805/2300**

 **AP: N/A**

"...Oh poop."

The Alpha Beowolf roared loud enough to make his ears ring and his hair to fly back wildly from the wind pressure alone. Jaune's vision blurred and his mind went white.

 **Gamer's Mind has rewritten Inner Discord (Fear Stage 4). Standard Parameter restored.**

Jaune thanked the Gamer Skills in his head. It saved him three times already. That meant he would have failed three times had he been a normal person.

"But I'm not…" Jaune used Dash and struck the inner forearm of the Alpha with the Honesuki. "...I'm not normal."

Another blow, another Bleed Stack.

"...I'm going to be a Hunter."

He winced as he took a glancing blow, the claws of the Alpha demolishing his remaining 290AP and taking 140HP damage as well.

 **AP has run out!**

 **AP will not recover for 5 Min!**

"No matter what…" Jaune shoved a sandwich in his mouth and simply swallowed, Gamer's Body allowing him to ignore the logical need to properly chew his food, "...I'm gonna be a hero! BACKSTAB!"

He Dashed around ducking under the Alpha Beowolf's attempt bite his head off and driving his blades down on the back of the Alpha's neck.

Another stack.

Using the Cleaver as an anchor he shoved another sandwich in, ignoring the need to choke as Gamer's Body once again cleared his throat for him.

Jaune latched his legs around the neck and shoulders of the Alpha, using the many jutting bones on its back to lock his legs in securely as he brought the Honesuki down again and again.

"Backstab, Backstab, BACKSTAB!"

The skill leveled up between the first and second Backstab and because he was targeting such a vital spot, every single Backstab crit for what seemed to Jaune to be triple damage.

The Grimm roared in pain as it clawed at Jaune's back trying to pull him off. The boy grit his teeth in pain as he invoked Backstab until his SP ran out. Once it ran out though, things changed.

 **SP has run out!**

 **All Stats reduced to half for 5 Min!**

"No…" Jaune muttered as the Beowolf ripped him off his head.

He had no way of knowing how much health the Lesser Alpha Beowolf had left.

No AP.

No SP.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not… I'm not letting you lay a single dirty paw on these two." Jaune gripped his knives harder. He could FEEL the stat drops even without having to look at his Status Screen.

"I'm not gonna lose like this… I don't wanna fail… no. I'm not gonna fail! I'M JAUNE ARC! EVEN IF I DIE, YOU WON'T LIVE TO ENJOY IT! SO COME AT ME! COME AT ME AND DIE!"

There was a flash of light as a large sword suddenly flew out from the trees, bisecting the Grimm who was also easily on his last wind, slaying it instantly.

A tall figure dressed in grey, a tattered red cloak flapping softly behind him dropped into view.

"Heh. Nicely said, kiddo. Ya did well to hold out against something like that, brat. Thanks, ya little hero."

 **Boss Defeated!**

 **3000 EXP Gained!**

 **First Boss Milestone Achieved!**

 **1500 EXP Gained!**

 **x2 EXP Boost Applied!**

 **3000 EXP Gained!**

 **1500 EXP Gained!**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Save the Damsel!**

 **Details: A cry for help is heard in the distance! Prove yourself worthy of being a hero! Take your first step in proving that you're truly Hunter material! Save the girl and gain bonus rewards for fulfilling bonus objectives.**

 **Reward: 5000 EXP, Gauntlets of Sunrise.**

 **Bonus Objectives Completed!**

 **Defeat the Pack alone! [X]**

 **Save both girls! [X]**

 **Bring the Pack Leader's HP under 70% [X]**

 **Bring the Pack Leader's HP under 20% [X]**

 **Bonus Reward: +Affection with [Yang Xiao Long], +Affection with [Ruby Rose], Perk [Mark of the Surviving Hero], and Skill Book of [King's Roar] gained.**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

 **Level up!**

Jaune didn't even get to see his Status Screen pop up before he passed out from fatigue.

End

AN: Hi, I'm KSLCross.

You might know me from certain stories as, "Of Another D'Arc" and "My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!" which seem to be my most popular works.

And honestly, thanks for that. It's actually pretty humbling to know that they had so much support.

I gave up writing fanfictions for a few years because that time that I used to put into writing fanfics, I poured into writing essays and short stories for the sake of scholarships to pay for college.

But now… I'm done.

Which frees up a LOT of time, but now I've decided to put about a year of my life into seeing if I can actually make anything significant out of my youtube and twitch channels, which you can see in my author bio.

Actually checking me out would help alot. I actually make a lot of fun videos and I'm pretty funny in person when I rage or rant.

But back to me and writing and fanfictions.

I miss RWBY. I'll admit I also miss Oreimo, but not really enough to write about it. Maybe I could do a crossover using the two at some point. But aside from that, prolly no more "My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!"

So this is the plan.

I'm rewriting "Of Another D'Arc". I love the character interactions I've made in it, and I tried to stay true to characters while creating fun moments and serious ones as well. But I need to put a new twist in it. Something to keep my interest.

Ever heard of the korean comic (manhwa) "The Gamer"? I figure the game aspects would inspire the RPG lover inside of me and keep me invested for a LONG time.

If you're reading this on my new story, then here it is. I got off my ass and made it.

If it's on "Of Another D'Arc", or "My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!" then go check it out. There's gonna be a hella of a lot more backstory and character developments, new story arcs and ideas and concepts that I feel would be interesting and/or fun and true to the world of Remnant, especially now that the world is a bit more fleshed out.

However.

I hate what RoosterTeeth did to RWBY.

Hell. Cinder is fucking some asshat's Mary Sue horseshit that cannot be stopped or outplayed even for a moment. Even when things should go wrong for her, she PLOTARMORS her way through everything and just destroys everything while what COULD have been an intense 3 season arc was compacted into one season.

Canon became shitpost.

The spitting on Monty's grave is fucking real.

At least, that's my opinion, you know, cuz Pyrrha's totally supposed to get disintegrated and die when Monty's original plan stated that nobody from the main cast was supposed to die for at least 8 seasons. Makes sense Rooster Teeth. Can't even listen to the plans and wishes of a dead man.

I hope I can help do the series more justice than that.

Please enjoy.


	2. Curse of Demeter

AN: Firstly, thank you all for reading this. Aside from exactly 2 haters from the reviews in light of this story and my recent AN Update on "Of Another D'Arc" and "My Life Can't Lose Its Normality!" the reviews and numbers I've been getting on Ch 1 alone of "The Gamer's Arc" has been more than pleasantly positive.

For the first time in all of my stories, (although I still write on inspiration, impulse, and selfishness alone) I actually have full story arcs planned out. Even though I've always written with an ending in mind, all the story arcs I have ever written always been me fumbling through my thoughts and whatever I thought would be interesting on the spot.

Although a tad rusty, I hope to entertain you all to the absolute best of my writing abilities and imagination as I have always aspired to do.

I aim to have more depth and the seriousness that was appearing in the later half of Of Another D'Arc while still having the fun character interactions that I feel honestly made it shine.

I also wish to bring it up that I do not know what kind of shipping will be in this story, as I feel that if I plan such things out fully beforehand, it might end up feeling unnatural, and I hate the thought of that. I brought up the fact that Aurum Arc had multiple wives to imply that although potentially strange, it isn't impossible for Jaune to end in a harem situation if needed. He IS gonna be trying to become a hero. Saving damsels (see Ch1) might result from such a thing.

All I know is that I'll do whatever it takes to complete the story arcs in the way I find most satisfying to myself, and hopefully you will enjoy what I bring to the table. That might include some OCs and/or Character Deaths depending on what the story or character development of Jaune requires.

Also I heard the Pyrrha death plans from Shane's Letter via second-hand (which apparently states that Monty was going to kill her off no matter what and kind of wanted it to happen in Volume 3, but still supposed to be unknown until season 8? Or something? WTF does that even fucking MEAN?) so I apologize for anyone who is confused/annoyed/critical of the fact that I put that in the AN.

Ok, let's get on with the story for now.

I also plan on putting Jaune's full data at the end of every chapter from now on. To the point of not revealing anything new gained until Jaune sees new perks/skills in the immediate chapter, aka I won't leave behind skill/perk spoilers, as sometimes they may be major in nature.

Please enjoy.

Begin

"Look, you should honestly be proud. Kid did what most Hunters in training couldn't even accomplish in their dreams. Instantly taking out over seven normal Beowolves in quick succession and THEN fighting an Alpha to the point of mutual destruction. You sure the kid's 10?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK QROW BRANWEN! YOU SAID YOU ARRIVED AS HE STARTED FIGHTING THE ALPHA HOW DARE YOU NOT STEP IN YOU DRUNK WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE!"

"Heh. 'Fucking Space'. Sounds kinky."

"YOU INFURIATING MAN!"

Such was the conversation Jaune heard in the distance as he began to wake.

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable nap. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

 **For fully emptying AP for the first time, you have gained a new Skill!**

 **Aura Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (2%) - AP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out AP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max AP/Min, however AP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

 **For fully emptying SP for the first time, you have gained a new Skill!**

 **Stamina Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (2%) - SP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out SP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max SP/Min, however SP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

It was honestly strange how he didn't feel like absolute shit after what had happened. Jaune surmised that he simply could do nothing but thank **The Gamer** Skill. It was great that he finally had a way to regain AP and SP, however, aside from shoveling food into his mouth, which was impractical as all hell in combat, as Jaune experienced.

 **You have gained new Items and Perks!**

Jaune would have checked on his new gauntlet and skill book if it wasn't for the fact that the two girls he saved were currently asleep at his unfamiliar bedside holding one of his arms each. As novel as the situation was, he was REALLY curious if the gauntlets were offensive or defensive in nature, as well as the effect of the Skill Book, but the last thing that he wanted to do was accidently tip off the fact that he had a hammerspace Inventory if the girls happened to wake up..

But since Jasmine couldn't see his stat gain alerts, so they shouldn't be able to see his new Status and Perks windows, right?

"Hey, boy's an Arc through and through, why aren't you more happy about that?"

"BECAUSE YOU SITTING YOUR DRUNK ASS BACK, WATCHING ON A GUT, FUCKING, FEELING ALMOST GOT MY SON KILLED!"

"See this is why I asked if Madeleine was available, not you. You're too much of a screamer."

If only he could do something about all the yelling from a certain mother…

"How the heck aren't these two waking up from all of this… Status."

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 12**

 **Exp: 35/3000 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**

 **HP: 3140/3140**

 **SP: 1730/1730**

 **AP: 6560/6560**

 **Strength: 105(105) [Base:75]**

 **Vitality: 139(138.6) [Base:99]**

 **Agility: 74(74.2) [Base:53]**

 **Dexterity: 62(61.6) [Base:44]**

 **Intelligence: 70(70) [Base:50]**

 **Wisdom: 64(64.4) [Base:46]**

 **Charisma: 80(79.8) [Base:57]**

 **Luck: 59(58.8) [Base:42]**

 **Stat Points: 35**

"...Holy Cow… all these gains…" Jaune grinned like a madman before scrunching his nose in confusion. "But how are some of these so high?"

He tried his best to recall, then remembered that **Law of D** gave **+25 to VIT & STR every 10 levels**, and **Blessed One** raised his stats on level up by **+4**.

"Still doesn't explain the fact that my VIT and CHR are higher than they should be… That's right! Perks!"

 **Perks**

 **Argonaut (For gaining Base 50 Base STR) - Your Domain now Attributes the Strength of Earth within itself. Permanently deal 1% Max AP/HP per attack, AP Priority Damage. Once every 10 Levels gain the Parameter required to Impose True Destruction ONE time. Imposement of True Destruction results in Permadeath of 1 Denizen/Boss (Fate Imperium). Doubles as a Title.**

 **Aura Affinity (For gaining Base 50 INT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Intelligence of Fire within itself. AP Regen increases by 10%MaxAP/Min, +10% Damage with Aura Based Attacks, -10% Damage taken via Aura**

 **Mark of the Surviving Hero - Grants a permanent +25 VIT as well as a scar of what appears to be a fatal blow on the chest. The scar itself grants a permanent +10 to CHR and unlocks unique dialogue choices.**

 **Nemean (For gaining Base 50 VIT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Vitality of Wood within itself. Receive -50% Crit Damage.**

 **Silver Tongued (For gaining Base 50 CHR) - Permanent +20%Success Rate to all Charisma Checks.**

 **Wall Running (For gaining Base 50 AGI) - Your Domain now Attributed the Speed of Wind. Gain the ability to run on vertical surfaces. Wall Run time based off of AGI stat. AGI/20 = X seconds of Wall Run.**

"Ok, so let me see… Argonaut is broken as all heck. Percent damage is crazy good!" Jaune's grin threatened to tear his cheeks apart as he whispered to himself, "Even if it's only 1%, I can fight people that I can't dare compete against if I can play the long game… and survive it, but Wall Running will help with that a bit. I should save the free True Destructions for super important situations though. After level 30, it'll probably get hard to grind for them."

 **Mark of the Surviving Hero** explained the extra VIT and CHR, but suddenly VIT became his greatest stat out of nowhere, throwing Jaune for a loop. The idea of taking hits honestly scared him and the power of his **Backstab** is his current greatest weapon, even with **Argonaut** , **Backstab** was still his main source of damage. That meant his current ideal should be a rogue build, rather than a tank one, as he needed to be fast enough to get behind an enemy, deal the blow, and get away all at the same time.

He supposed that he still had **Dash** after all and over 50 Stat Points to his name if he needed it.

Speaking of Stat Points…

Putting one last point into his VIT would set his base VIT at 100, maybe give him another perk…

"But my arms are stuck, darn it."

As he sighed, the blonde girl (Jaune vaguely recalled the Quest Reward stating that the girl's names were Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, making it pretty obvious to him that she was the former) began to stir.

The moment her sleepy violet eyes realized that Jaune was awake, she did what the little hero could not predict.

She cried.

Loudly.

HARD.

This tripped every red flag in Jaune's head, but he had no idea just what in the world was wrong for her to start crying, too young and naive to realize that what he was witnessing were simply tears of joy.

This, however, woke up little Ruby.

Who, to Jaune's horror,also began crying loudly as she buried her face into his side, which he realized now was all bandaged up.

There was a strange urge for him to start crying as well, but **Gamer's Mind** informed him that he had been purged of **Inner Discord (Child Empathy)** and the feeling left him as quickly as it came.

"Huh?! What?! Whats wrong?! What did I do?! Safe word! Safe word! Purple Monkey! Purple Monkey!"

Whether it was the sound of the crying girls, or the screaming of the 'safe word', the door to the bedroom opened up as a willowy brunette woman ran in, a brown faded bomber jacket over an armor padded bodysuit, which was lavender with streaks of orange. Qrow was seen behind her, as he exasperatingly threw his hands up into the air behind her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh baby! My baby! You're awake!" she cried out over and over as she started peppering kisses all over his face, "Oh, I'm so relieved you're awake, my precious baby boy!"

"MOOOOOM!" Jaune couldn't help be mortified as she kept kissing, not letting go of his head. This in turn slowly caught the attention of the crying girls as slowly their crying and tears slowly turned into little giggles.

"Well the little hero wakes from his slumber. How ya feelin' kid." Qrow chuckled out while pulling a flask out from the pouch on his hip before taking a swig. The man was actually a tad surprised that having been raised in a family of only girls, and being surrounded by two crying ones, hadn't devolved him into a blubbering mess of estrogen.

"I'M FEELING THE HELP ME REAL BAD!"

Qrow guffawed, spewing out brown liquor, choking as he laughed out loud.

More giggles ensued from the girls, to whom the sight must have been a semi-frequent occurrence.

"You need serious psychiatric help." Jaune's mom stated as she gave him a look of pity, the man wasn't even trying to comfort his nieces.

Although to be fair to Qrow, the girls seemed to be more preoccupied by the fact that Jaune had a GIANT gash in his chest when he first arrived, rather than their own fear and distress. Qrow had to bandage up the wound in front of the girls in question, before carrying him back with the girls in tow. Both of which refused to let the boy go, requiring him to carry a handcart with three kid without any sort of safety straps, requiring him to regulate his grip and speed quite a bit. He'd even admit that a small part of him felt neglected as they didn't even seem to really acknowledge his presence in favor of waiting for Jaune to wake up. Now that had hurt a bit.

But hey...

"Nothing some more booze won't-"

"MY BABIES!"

This time a silver and red blur flew into the room, bowling Qrow over, forcing him to kiss the doorframe as his face slammed into the hard wood. Qrow groaned to himself remembering that he had called the mother of his nieces as well, but wasn't expecting her to get here this fast, as she was supposed to be in a hospital in the middle of a check up.

She must have used THAT, he decided as he rubbed his sore nose.

A woman who looked like an older Ruby with a slightly more angular face pulled Yang and Ruby to her bosom, babbling and cooing words of concern, maternal affection, and lecturing the girls for their foolhardiness all at once.

Ruby burst into fresh tears as she buried herself into her mother's cloak.

Yang, however, fought and struggled to get out of the grip before slowly giving up and burying her face in the silver-white robes.

"Why…" she muttered weakly, "why can't it be you… Why aren't you my real mommy. I love you so much… why didn't you tell me? Why did she leave me when you stayed?"

The woman, Summer Rose, smiled sadly az she kissed the top of Yang's head.

Jaune wisely decided to stay silent, guessing that this was the reason why Yang was out in a Grimm infested forest.

 **For showing consideration and wisdom, you have gained +1 WIS!**

Jaune's happiness in gaining a free stat point was offset by the fact that he was STILL being showered with maternal affection as he was TRYING to stay quiet for this conversation to continue uninterrupted.

"To be honest darling I don't know. Raven was always a secretive person. It was obvious since the day I met her. Honestly, I'd like to know the same thing… She looked so overwhelmed when you were born. It was quite adorable, the way she treated you like precious china… which looked extra strange because she had tears dribbling down her face as she kept repeating your name to herself." Summer giggled as a somewhat confused look appeared on Yang's face.

Surprisingly, it was Qrow that spoke up next.

"But to be fair," he chuckled, "it also might have looked strange because that was the only time I ever saw Raven cry, and I'm her brother. I can promise that they weren't tears of sadness, Yang. They were tears of joy. Like when little Jaune, here, woke up. You cried because you were happy, right? Because you were happy when you saw that he was awake, and not-"

He winced as the mothers gave him a glares telling him to be mindful of his next words. "...uh, not gonna sleep forever? If anything, there's no doubt that she loves you."

Summer kissed Yang's tears away, wiping away some of the girl's snot with a corner of her cloak.

"And I love you too. I don't have to have given birth to you to be your mother, silly. Your little hero's mom here isn't his birth mother either. He actually has four other mommies."

Yang's hair flew to the side like a golden tidal wave as she stared Jaune with wide eyes.

"The world is a big, strange place. You'll see that you're never as alone as you think, honey. You deserve to know why she left, and I won't stop you...but only when you're older and able to defend yourself. Ok?"

She hugged Yang and Ruby one more time, smothering the two with little kisses before turning to Jaune.

To his surprise and embarrassment, she hugged him too.

"And thank you, Jaune for saving my precious little flowers. Thank you so much. Girls, thank him as well. I know you two didn't yet get a chance to do so properly."

"Thank you."

They spoke in tangent, although Ruby hid behind her sister's hair out of shyness.

Jaune discreetly used **Observe** on everyone in the room now that he had the chance.

 **Name: Ruby Rose**

 **Level: 2**

 **Title: The Argent Inheritor, Hidden Genius**

 **HP: 140/160**

 **SP: 485/840**

 **AP: Locked**

 **Name: Yang Xiao Long**

 **Level: 4**

 **Title: Solar Dragon, She Who Seeks**

 **HP: 395/460**

 **SP: 320/1130**

 **AP: Locked**

 **Name: Summer Rose**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Awakened Argent, The Wilting Rose, Maiden of Summer**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **SP: ?/?**

 **AP: ?/?**

 **Name: Qrow Branwen**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Drunken Womanizer, Weary Hero, The Dusty Crow, Guardian of Gaia**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **SP: ?/?**

 **AP: ?/?**

 **Name: Lavender Arc**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Mother of Twin Lights, Lady of The Mist, Natural Pilot**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **SP: ?/?**

 **AP: ?/?**

And here Jaune was thinking his level wasn't bad.

He wasn't even high enough to see the stats of the adults in the room. Jaune decided that they were prolly just super awesome.

Heck, Yang was a higher level than he was when he woke up this morning, and Qrow even had a Hero title! And Hidden Genius?

At least he was a Blessed one.

"I'm just glad you two are ok." Jaune spoke honestly, as there was no reason to lie. He was raised to be an honest boy, after all. "Honestly, I was so scared that I wanted to cry at first, but I… I wanna be a Hunter. If I ran away, then I could never have lived with myself. We're all lucky that I just got there when I did, really."

That and **Gamer's Mind** really helped him not turn into a tear and urine soaked rag.

 ***Ping***

 **You have performed a great act of heroism and revealed your humility, honesty, and hunger for justice to those whom you saved. A new Title has now been formed!**

 **You have gained the Title: Little Hero. This Title grants a new Skill! A Lesser Hero Title has been detected. Titles will now be merged. Resulting Title: The Little Argonaut.**

 **Little Hero (Passive) - Unlocks Quest Line: Truth of the Hero. This Skill and Title change and grow as your Parameter changes and grows.**

 **Little Hero (Passive) has become The Little Argonaut (Active/Passive)**

 **The Little Argonaut (Passive) - Unlocks Quest Line: Truth of the Hero. This Skill and Title change and grow as your Parameter changes and grows. Grants 5 Instant Transportation Markers to be placed. Teleportation available via minimap. Can teleport multiple people.**

 **Perk has unlocked a HUD feature!**

 **Minimap now online.**

 **5 Instant Transportation Markers have been added to the Inventory.**

"As am I. Which is why I'm grounding you. Forever."

Jaune turned to Lavender, absolutely gobsmacked.

"What? Why?" he asked angrily, as he couldn't understand why he was being punished. Even if he did go off on his own, he saved Ruby and Yang, so he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Don't take that tone with me young man! You could have died! Don't you get that? We could have lost you forever. You're very lucky your aura activated from that situation at all! How many time do we tell you not to not to wander more than 30 feet from the walls?"

"But my aura unlocked even before I went out today!" Jaune defended, "I even saved-"

"No buts. If you had died these girls would have been ruined by seeing an innocent person killed before their eyes!"

"That's not fair!" Jaune could feel tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't understand. He had done everything right! Yang and Ruby were alive because of him! The Quests were completed, so why wouldn't she even tell him a simple 'good job' or 'you did well'?

"Life's not fair." Lavender grabbed Jaune's face, "Jaune? Jaune. Look at me. We are going home. And you are-"

"NO!" Ruby and Yang both screamed as they pulled Jaune from his mother's grasp.

The reason Ruby grabbed Jaune and pulled her away from Lavender Arc was simple.

He was her hero.

Like a fairy tale come to life he had fought the scary Grimm moving at speeds that she couldn't currently dream of reaching as he struck down the monsters with a single mighty blow each, all while shrugging off the few attacks he took like they didn't even matter.

But when the Alpha appeared, she didn't even have the time to warn him before a vicious blow and a loud, bone shattering crack was heard and she found herself on her back, seeing stars as her prince was launched at her like a small cannonball.

She turned her head to see him.

Soft blond locks rested gently against his face, like golden feathers. He looked so peaceful, but it made her heart sink.

Her prince was dead. Nobody could have survived that. At that moment the 8 year old girl accepted the inevitability of death for the first time in her life.

But then he opened his eyes.

A strong, but gentle azure blue, they stared at her for a second before he softly, and breathlessly talked about her hair. He didn't, ACTUALLY complement it, she amended, but he spoke as if he was so utterly fascinated by how interesting her red hair was.

It totally wasn't because **Gamer's Body** had yet to properly fix the concussion.

No, not at all.

And then he fought with every last inch of power he had left in him, wrestling the terrible foe as he attacked with a desperate fervor… to protect her.

Ruby had always wanted to be a Huntress, to make the world a better place, but even her older sister, who usually seemed to get everything her way hadn't been allowed to learn to fight yet.

But here her prince fought, not looking any older than the sisters, facing a .

Looking out of breath and out of strength, knees trembling.

And challenged the Grimm yet still.

Ruby had never so desperately wished she was able to fight.

Dreams aside, she always believed that she'd kind of end up being a more average kind of Huntress, if she was being honest, but she'd fall in love with a sweet guy who saw her as something special. And they'd fight side by side until they retired and had kids in a pretty white house with a red roof.

But things were different now.

She didn't need any of that.

She just wanted to strong enough to fight alongside the little hero that saved her life, and maybe become a hero like him.

And he was going to be grounded forever.

That meant she wouldn't be able see him again, which wasn't fair, Ruby decided. She hadn't even gotten to know Jaune yet. He was her prince, so he'd totally be her friend. She could use some more friends.

For Yang it was a little different.

She had known for a while that her mom, Summer, was sick. She found it harder and harder to wake up in the mornings, and started to take a few more pills every year.

Oh, Summer played it off, saying that they were just vitamins because she was tired, or it was for her health, but Yang was smart enough to know how to look up the complicated words on the prescription bottles.

It was hard as most of her initial searches were of some rather complicated jargon, but they all had a few things in common.

Summer Rose had cancer. Stage 4 to be exact.

A quick search of what that meant had made her blood run cold.

It wasn't fair. Her mom was the coolest mom ever! She made the best cookies, even if Yang often had to give up a few to her sister Ruby, because she was a big girl now, and big girls knew how to share. She liked to tell stories that the other kids at school hadn't even heard of, myths and legends that were so fantastic that she wished she could live out one herself.

And Yang now knew that one day, that wonderful woman she called mom, simply would not exist. One day soon.

It wasn't fair.

Yang buried this fact deep in her heart for over a year. But things changed today, when she found an old photo album in the attic. It was odd to her, because it looked just like the family photo album that her dad proudly liked to display in the family's living room, which was strange, so she flipped through it.

It was woefully less complete, but there were photos that she didn't recognize, which was odd because a lot of them were the same. They all involved a pretty, black haired woman that… kind of looked like Yang herself.

More perusing revealed that she was actually her uncle Qrow's sister, which was even more odd because she didn't have an aunt. Nor was Qrow related to her mommy Summer, or daddy Taiyang, now that she thought about it..

The next photo revealed her suspicions to be truth.

Two women stood at an alter, both in white dresses, right next to the photo of Summer and Taiyang at the same alter.

Both pictures showed the people inside kissing.

Which was yucky.

But she knew what this photo was.

A wedding photo.

She had another mom.

Why did she not know this? She had another mom? How did that even work? You could be married to multiple people?

The final photo showed the same woman this time holding a baby, tears streaming down her face.

Raven and Yang, the photo said.

So where was she? Why wasn't she here NOW? To hold her and reassure her that Summer was going to be ok?

It felt like she was going through soul crushing revelations, one after another.

The photo before had Raven gazing into the distance as Summer happily held her from behind, grinning into the taller woman's back, but the location stood out.

It was a cabin in the woods by a large cherry tree, the flowers in full bloom, petals scattering everywhere in the wind. Raven's Favorite Place, the photo said.

Yang knew where this cabin was.

The family took a hike there every summer for a camping trip and even though it was a few hours away, she remembered how to get there by heart. If this really was Raven's favorite place, there must have been clues there about her.

She had to know about her real mom.

And if she could find her and get her to come back, even if the worst happened... she and Ruby wouldn't have to grow up without a mom.

So she left, taking Ruby with her, because she couldn't leave her home alone.

But she didn't even think about the chance of coming across Grimm.

Patch was a very safe island, and had very, VERY few Grimm. Partly because of the small island size, and partly because it was often being patrolled by Hunters-in-Traning from Beacon, as well as Hunters straight out of a Hunter School serving mandatory service around the world. It was to the point that Yang had never even seen one outside pictures before.

Which made the Beowolf about to strike her down all the more terrifying.

And Jaune had appeared all the more heroic as he struck down the monster at that exact moment.

If anything he looked, possibly younger than her, but he struck the Grimm down one after another and took her breath away.

And that terrible blow to his chest, the wound gaping and spilling crimson everywhere as he screamed for the Alpha to keep his focus on him and not her and Ruby was so terrible and inspiring.

It was her fault, and she owed him more than to just LET him get grounded forever.

Being grounded meant she wasn't allowed to have fun, forced to do extra chose, and got no dessert.

It was awful.

The girls glared at Lavender with everything they had, which wasn't very effective with how puffy and red their eyes were still from all the crying.

"Lav. Maybe you should calm down and reconsider." Summer glanced at the kids, then back at her fellow mother, "Yes, Jaune was wrong to leave without permission, especially to go so far away from your home, alone. Which was, again, wrong."

Jaune winced.

How far HAD he gone from home?

He was still somewhat close by when he killed the Gorebuck, enough to get out of any serious trouble. But why had he gone so far away? Sticking close to home in case something went wrong was the logical thing to do. He had seven days, a whole WEEK to level. There was no rush.

He couldn't remember.

Maybe he was still to excited that his life had become a game that he forgot that it was still his life. That it had consequences and that there was no reset button.

"But you saved my daughters. And that's something that I can't repay no matter how hard I try. Thank you." Summer smiled at Jaune, making him blush. "So I'd like to ask you to be a bit more understanding Lavender."

"Hey, Lav." Qrow's eyebrows knitted together. "Now that I think about it, it's weird to me that even after all this time, I don't think I've met Jaune before. But I've seen Snow, Farbi, Jasmine, and Aurora before they even started at Signal, even the other girls whose names I can't remember… there's seven of them total, I think, right? Does the kid even have friends? You… you have let the little guy meet other kids his age, have you?"

Lavender pursed her lips.

The last thing the moms of the Arc clan had wanted was for Jaune to become a Hunter, although two of the five wanted to get him trained so he could at least defend himself. So they avoided introducing Jaune to any children of their Hunter friends, because they felt that would only make him want to become a Hunter more. Hindsight was that none of them had any friends outside of their Hunter acquaintances anymore and with a majority of them out on missions (a rotation keeping at least 1 mom at home at all times) most of the time, each of them had assumed that Jaune was being let out to meet with playmates here and there.

"...My god… so you just keep the kid at home, he doesn't even have friends his age, and you want him to stay that way? I thought at least Scarlet would know that's a bad idea for a kid his age."

"...Kobi is only two years older than he is."

"Dammit Lav, outside of family. He doesn't even go to Signal's elementary school division! Even Kobi has that! I'm not surprised he's done something this drastic at all anymore. Why're you keeping him locked up like this? I get that he's Aurum's spitting image, but this is just insane."

"I didn't ask for your opinion in how I raise my son, Qrow." Lavender spat.

The two adults had devolved into glaring at each other, forcing Summer to get up and split them apart.

"Ok. You two need to calm down. Lavender, your anger is justifiable. But with your smothering of Jaune, you are pretty much responsible for this kind of dangerous freedom seeking behaviour. You need to let Jaune be… Jaune. Qrow, you're drunk again. Don't think I've forgotten that you were passed out when you were supposed to be at home watching my girls, which led to this mess in the first place."

Jaune couldn't see Summer's face, but it must have been something, as both Qrow and Lavender paled uncomfortably and backed up.

A few moments of silence passed before Lavender kneeled by the bedside to talk to Jaune again.

"Jaune. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm still very mad at you for doing what you did. It was dangerous and stupid, and I want you know that. Even if you had aura awaken somehow, you haven't even been trained to fight. Things went right for you today, but if even one more Grimm had been there you would have died. Do you understand how much that scares me? I could have lost you forever." She pulled him towards to hold him in her arms. "I love you. You did a good thing, and I love you for being such a brave boy, but please don't ever put yourself at risk like that again… At least until you get some proper Hunter training under your belt."

Jaune's eyes widened as he turned his head to his mother's face.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes. I suppose it does. Considering that it was 2 against 3 for you getting Hunter training, and its 3 to 2 now. That's majority vote. Since we'll end up being too biased in our lessons, we'll get you a teacher. I suppose we should let you visit Yang and Ruby here and there, too. This doesn't mean you'll be going to Signal, however. Were financially strained as it is, what with the eldest girls heading to Beacon this fall. Can you please, please promise to behave if we do this much Jaune?"

Jaune nodded so fast he thought his head would pop off, before hugging Lavender tightly.

To the side Yang and Ruby also turned to Summer and Qrow with determined eyes.

Summer sighed with a small smile, and Qrow grinned chershirely.

"I already know what the two of you are going to ask. And it's a bit early for the both of you, to be honest… but I think you two could really use this to grow past what happened today." Summer giggled as the girls cheered.

"Summer, your dad, and I can find the time to teach you all together." Qrow picked his nieces up and gave them a spin before letting them sit on his shoulders. "And since it's still SUMMER," he punned as Yang giggled and the Roses groaned, "I'm offering to help teach the little hero over there. We can even get together group lessons and such. Whaddya kids say?"

Jaune smiled.

"I'd like that."

The girls cheered happily one more, although Ruby still shyly hid herself a little behind Qrow's head.

He supposed he'd have to tell Taiyang not to absolutely kill Jaune if he didn't want his own daughters to hate him for life.

He put the girls down and said, "Alright, I'm not the best medic, but ironically I'm the best one out of the three of us. So everyone out so I can check up on Jaune here. Come on."

There was some eye rolling and minor complaining, but soon the room was empty sans Jaune and Qrow, who undid the bandages around Jaunes torso.

"Well, good news is you are in way better condition than I expected. Your aura healed everything over very nicely and you even have a gnarly scar for wooing the ladies once ya grow up some. Well, if Yang and Ruby even letcha outta their sight, and Tai doesn't murder you for it. The bad news is, you gotta explain this."

Qrow dropped a small bag filled with Lien on the bed. A few pieces of white bone streaked with red could also be seen within, making Jaune gulp nervously.

He was officially screwed.

Which is why he became confused as Qrow began laughing at his horrified face.

"Ha ha you went whiter than printer paper there, kid, ha ha. Oh god. Heh, I was just messing with ya there. I already know about **The Gamer**. That's an rate one. Old too. It isn't inherited or passed down like the **Maidens of Four Seasons** , or the **Symbols of Olympus** , so it can't be tracked. It's simply given by Gaia. Honestly didn't think I'd see it in my lifetime. There's only two others in history who've had it. Enjoy your spoils."

Jaune put the bag away in his inventory, making Qrow whistle at the sight.

"There were others with this ability?"

"Yup. Their names have been lost to time, but Ozpin's always kept an ear out for it because it's pretty much the worst thing to have appear in an unsavory individual, but I think you'll be fine. You were willing to die to save my nieces. That's not an easy thing to fake for a 10 year old. But man is that scary. I heard that **The Gamer** takes away the ability to truly feel fear. I don't really wanna see a child declare he'll willingly perform double suicide to kill anything or anyone again."

Qrow plopped down next to Jaune, taking a deep drink from his booze canteen. Jaune looked rather sheepish as he quietly reflected on his actions.

"But still, ya wanna be a hero that bad, eh?"

"...More than anything."

"...They won't always thank you. Actually, it's a pretty thankless job. Can you see Titles yet, kiddo?"

Jaune nodded, making Qrow sigh.

"Well first rule as your soon to be teacher. Level up whatever skill it is that allows you to see other people's info as much as you can. Second, you're forbidden on telling Yang or Ruby about Summer's Titles. Any of them. Especially if it holds a word like wasting, diseased, or wilting in it."

"...Why IS she called The Wilting Rose?" Jaune inquired.

"She was cursed by someone who tried to steal her power. It's called **Persephone, Lost** , caused by holder of the **Symbol of Demeter**. It's something that can only be healed by the bearer of the **Symbol**. Problem is the previous wielder messed up but got away. Problem is, we found her dead a while back without it. Someone must have taken it from her and there are no current leads."

 ***Ping***

 **Quest Received!**

 **Quest: Turn Back the Season.**

 **Details: Summer Rose, Maiden of Summer, has been cursed by the deceased Demeter Inheritor. Find the new Inheritor and take the Symbol of Demeter for yourself. Save Summer from The Wilt.**

 **Reward: 25,000 EXP, Symbol of Demeter. +Affection [Summer Rose], +Affection [Ruby Rose], +Affection [Yang Xiao Long], +Affection [Qrow Branwen], +Affection [?], +Affection [?], Affiliation w/ [?].**

 **Failure: Death of [Summer Rose]. [Ruby Rose] and [Yang Xiao Long] enter [?] Route. [?] enters [?] Route.**

 **Time Limit: 94 Days, 20 Hours, 17 Mins.**

 **Yes / No**

Jaune sat there in silence before hitting yes and plugging three Stat Points into his WIS. Qrow may have understood that Jaune was interfacing with his power, but Jaune poking the air made him made him look crazy.

 **For hitting a milestone in WIS you have gained a new perk!**

 **The Three Magi (For gaining Base 50 WIS) - Your Domain now Attributes the Wisdom of Water within itself. The cognitive process of the three wisest men in history becomes yours. Can only be used once a day for one minute.**

"Alright, let's brainstorm fast. We have one minute. Activate **The Three Magi**."

"What?"

It was like a firework in Jaune's head.

"So what we need to do is track down the **Symbol of Demether** which I can safely assume is one of the **Symbols of Olympus** after the ancient myths on the Grecian Gods. It's inheritable, and likely can't be used if the previous Inheritor is still alive, hence the murder. Likely to also be expensive. That makes it easy to track it when it appear as something like that will undoubtedly draw attention, but hard to actually track as travel times between the Kingdoms take weeks or months depending on method of transport through public systems, which makes chasing down said rumors impossible. Even the fastest private method in current existence takes three days via standard routes, more than enough for a getaway or to go into hiding."

Jaune spoke so fast that Qrow had a hard time keeping up, but was also progressively looking more and more pale and sickly.

"...Kid your nose is bleeding."

"It's fine. Minutes almost up but I completed my thoughts. Sorry I sometimes talk out loud. It's a habit from all the imaginary friends I used to have. Lucky for us, I can counter that travel issue." Jaune grinned, rubbing the blood away, "Thanks to a Skill of mine, I have five Instant Transport Markers. Place them and I can warp to them. WITH OTHERS. If you can find a hint, I can get you to whatever Kingdom you want, as long as you leave a Marker there for me beforehand."

Qrow was quiet. His face seemed like it was chiseled out of rock as he stared at him.

Then he sighed.

"Dammit kid… fine. Gimme the markers. I'll tell Taiyang and Summer what we've got and for them to train you up some in the meantime as I get these Markers set up. I've got a private transport method I can use, but it's still gonna take a month for me to leave one marker in each Kingdom and come back. I was gonna keep it a secret, but they'll need to know about **The Gamer** for this to become possible."

Jaune didn't hesitate as he pulled the markers out, keeping just one for himself. They were little red stakes with a flat cylinder on the top with odd, black symbols that kept shifting just fast enough to other symbols to keep Jaune from trying to understand what they meant

" **Observe**. Just stick it into the ground somewhere outside of prying eyes. It'll disappear and become a point that I can lock on and warp us to it. I'll put one down back here on Patch so we can always come back easily. I think my moms might rather cut my legs off than let me go visit another Kingdom."

Qrow chuckled as he took the markers and put them in a pouch hanging from the back of his belt.

"That they might, kid. That they might."

"And also, Mr. Branwen?"

"Qrow's fine. Even my students don't call me that at Signal."

"Ok. Qrow. You should know… that I got a quest to help you save Mrs. Rose. But… it has a time limit. I think… that might be when she runs out of time. It's incredibly specific about time. Down to the minute, actually."

Qrow's eyes narrowed nervously, "...How much time exactly we talkin here?"

Jaune muttered a few different keywords, finding out that he actually also had a Journal Screen, as he opened up his Quest List.

"94 Days, 20 Hours, 15 Minutes now. So just a bit over three months."

"Shit. So we've got until the end of summer. _Fucking_ fates have some _poor_ ass _fucking_ tastes in ironic _fucking_ humor." Qrow spat. "Ah. Shit. Don't tell your mom I swore in front of ya. She'll try to kick my ass. TRY. And that'll waste the little time that we've got."

"My lips are sealed. But. What does 'fucking' mean? I've heard Jasmine and Snow say dirty words enough to know what shit and ass mean. They get lectured a lot from Mama Bisque about being potty mouths, but I don't know what 'fucking' is."

Qrow erupted into laughter.

"You and I are gonna get along just fucking fine, kiddo."

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!"

End.

Character Sheet

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 12**

 **Exp: 35/3000 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**

 **HP: 3140/3140**

 **SP: 1730/1730**

 **AP: 6560/6560**

 **Strength: 105(105) [Base:75]**

 **Vitality: 139(138.6) [Base:99]**

 **Agility: 74(74.2) [Base:53]**

 **Dexterity: 62(61.6) [Base:44]**

 **Intelligence: 70(70) [Base:50]**

 **Wisdom: 70(70) [Base:50]**

 **Charisma: 80(79.8) [Base:57]**

 **Luck: 59(58.8) [Base:42]**

 **Stat Points: 32**

 **HUD Unlocks: Mini-Map**

 **Skills**

 **Arc Clan Heir (Passive) - Lv Max -You are the sole son of the Arc Clan and without your passing none may claim such an illustrious title! Grants 1500 Max Ap. +5 to Vitality. 10% increase to all stats.**

 **Aura (Passive) - Lv 1/? (16% EXP) - Thine soul unleashed, thy freedom seek. Upon thy temple, spirit doth reap. True thirst begins, ye hunger reigns. ◇●¤ begets the purest £□°■ . O'er horizon keep, will thy blade. Ye Beacon sleep. 30% boost to All Stats.**

 **Aura Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (2%) - AP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out AP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max AP/Min however AP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

 **Backstab! - Lv 3/5 (11%) - Deals a bonus 50/100/** **150** **/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance 10/20/** **30** **/40/50% depending on skill level. Cost Increased to 90 SP.**

 **Blessed One (Young) [Class Passive] - Lv Max -You have been chosen by the fragmented and broken spirit of the moon. Base level growth has been raised from +2 to All Stats to +4 to All Stats.**

 **Body Conditioning (Passive) - Lv 4/50 (75%) - Growing up outside of the protection of the borders of a Kingdom has strengthened your body. +4% Skill EXP Gain.**

 **Dash - Lv 1/50 (77%) - Allows for either a short 1 second burst of double AGI for 15 SP or increase running speed by 30% for 1 SP/Sec.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Lv Max - Your body is now that of a video game character. It no longer obeys the proper Law and Designation of the world. Your body is a temple, your Domain unchangeable, now and forever.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) - Lv Max -You possess an altered mind that obeys Parameters that is separate from the Standard Bias Measurement of the world. Immunity to all Mind Damage, Mind Debuffs, and Inner Discord.**

 **Improved Crits! (Passive) - Lv 1/20 (98%) - Crits normally deal double damage. Make that more powerful with an additional 5% damage per level!**

 **Law of D (Passive) - Lv Max -You are one of the fated 13 pieces of ●¤ . You will gain the Parameter of ◇●¤ . +25 to VIT & STR every 10 levels.**

 **Observe - Lv2/10 (7% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 2 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, HP/SP/AP, and Title of Denizens/Foes.**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Lesser Parameter of Objects.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

 **Stamina Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (2%) - SP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out SP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max SP/Min, however SP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

 **Sword Mastery - Lv 1/10 (81%) - Mastery over swords of all kinds, from daggers to longswords. 10% Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus increases by 10% per level.**

 **The Gamer - Lv Max - Your life has now become a video game. Your Parameters now override the Predetermined Result of actions taken by yourself within your Domain.**

The Little Argonaut (Passive)- Lv Max - Unlocks Quest Line: Truth of the Hero. This Skill and Title change and grow as your Parameter changes and grows. Grants 5 Instant Transportation Markers to be placed. Teleportation available via minimap. Can teleport multiple people.

 **Perk**

 **Argonaut (For gaining Base 50 Base STR) - Your Domain now Attributes the Strength of Earth within itself. Permanently deal 1% Max AP/HP per attack, AP Priority Damage. Once every 10 Levels gain the Parameter required to Impose True Destruction ONE time. Imposement of True Destruction results in Permadeath of 1 Denizen/Boss (Fate Imperium).**

 **Aura Affinity (For gaining Base 50 INT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Intelligence of Fire within itself. AP Regen increases by 10%MaxAP/Min, +10% Damage with Aura Based Attacks, -10% Damage taken via Aura**

 **Mark of the Surviving Hero - Grants a permanent +25 VIT as well as a scar of what appears to be a fatal blow on the chest. The scar itself grants a permanent +10 to CHR and unlocks unique dialogue choices.**

 **Nemean (For gaining Base 50 VIT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Vitality of Wood within itself. Receive -50% Crit Damage.**

 **Silver Tongued (For gaining Base 50 CHR) - Permanent +20%Success Rate to all Charisma Checks.**

 **The Three Magi (For gaining Base 50 WIS) - Your Domain now Attributes the Wisdom of Water within itself. The cognitive process of the three wisest men in history becomes yours. Can only be used once a day for one minute.**

 **Wall Running (For gaining Base 50 AGI) - Your Domain now Attributed the Speed of Wind. Gain the ability to run on vertical surfaces. Wall Run time based off of AGI stat. AGI/20 = X seconds of Wall Run.**

 **Affection**

 **\+ Affection [Yang Xiao Long] - Current State: Greater Awe, Minor Infatuation (Lesser Hero Worship)**

 **\+ Affection [Ruby Rose] - Current State: Awe, Minor Infatuation (Lesser Hero Worship)**

 **Equipment**

 **None Equipped**


	3. Midsummer Night in Signal

AN: The way levels and stats work in this story is different from the standard Gamer way.

People's natural ability, genetics, and talents give them a natural predisposed stat growth rate.

It's not just free stat points per level, it's like they have jobs/classes on top of that more solidify people's talents and limits.

Ruby who is a natural, VERY talented speedster, would have, say a +7 or +8 AGI growth per level. However she's a small nimble girl, and her VIT stat grows at +2 per level. There's still the stat gains from physical training/conditioning, etc to consider as well.

Not sure if I want people gaining loose stat points without being in a party with Jaune yet though.

That might be cool though, Jaune can help people grow even faster with the Party system.

Jaune, sans blessing, has very little talent with +2 to all stats, and his current growth rate gives him a rather great well rounded growth at +4 to all stats, but this begins to become a potential disadvantage as talented people his level will all have a huge stat focus advantage. +4 growth in any stat is simply above average, but not really amazing.

Because of such a growth system in this world, it's hard to say that Jaune is OP, or if he'll ever be OP without loading up on more passives and skills. And Perks. A good number of perks are handy. Not all though, as I actually have a bunch in a bag and am drawing them at random past the initial base 50.

He might actually get shafted late level. That'd be funny. Huh.

And the aura passive is nulled by the fact that anyone relative to the Hunter world has aura too.

So no, I'm not making a brainlessly OP Jaune, sorry to those that were expecting such. HE WILL BECOME FAIRLY POWERFUL, however it will take time for him to be able to stand up to the TRULY powerful.

Also here's a shameless plug in.

I make funny video because I'm a moderately entertaining when I play games, so take a gander.

I'm KSLCross on YouTube, I do a lot of Overwatch atm, and I'm waiting for Pokemon Sun and Moon to come back out to start making pokevideos again. And if you like that, once I get finished sorting out life outside of college, I'm gonna restart live streaming on Twitch.

MattyTheM over there tho. Don't ask. Just absorb. Osmosis.

Begin

"I can _taste_ the color purple."

 **A Skill has leveled up!**

 **CQC (Passive) - Lv 8/50 (3%) - Close Quarters Combat is the starting point for all fights, and the bread and butter of war. Whether it be fists and feet or elbows and knees, deal 16% more and take 8% less damage from every pugilistic pummelling. Half as effective using and against Weapons. (Deal 8% more damage with and take 4% damage from Weapons sans Gauntlet/Claw Types)**

"It tastes like vomit and pain." Jaune groaned as he got up. He brushed away the notice stating that he had taken 500 AP damage from the last blow he took, nearly depleting his remaining AP. "Can't you pull back any punches, Taiyang-sifu?"

Taiyang Xiao Long grinned, "Nope. You'll be back on your feet in no time from your **Meditation** , so let's not cut any corners and take **The Gamer** train as far it can chuga-chuga choot."

Taiyang was a tall, lanky man who most would agree was most aptly described as a human whip. He was a pugilist who wielded gauntlets with pile bunkers attached to the forearms, a rare type of Hunter that ignored the range and advantage of guns for a closer, more intimate form of combat. However the pile bunkers were designed with a grappling modification so that he could fire them like little rockets on leashes, allowing him latch onto distant foes or objects to pull and re-engage in combat. He also, however, had knee-high armored boots that had bladed chains attached to his heels like cowboy spurs that wrapped around his armored shins that could do the same kinds of damage his hands could.

The man's most famous and eye-catching Titles referred to him as the Cloud-Tearing Heel and the Fist of Crimson.

And that man with such impressive monikers was currently he was dressed lazily in a red track suit, giggling out dad jokes and puns like a punch drunk schoolgirl.

"The cringe is strong within you, sifu." Jaune groaned as he got up and began using **Meditate**.

 **Meditation - Lv 4/100 (68%) - You gather and disperse both soul and mind across the vast recesses of your physical vestige. Actively regenerate AP and SP at a rate of 4% per Minute. Every 10 Levels of Meditation grants a temporary (30 Min) +5% buff to Max AP and SP for Meditating for 10 Minutes.**

"What you don't understand, Jaunetastic, is that _I'm_ PUNtastic. And we need to get you more on the lines of a fresh Beacon firstie if we want to start bringing you anywhere. Be glad we're helping you grind up your skills. Your life is all fun and _games_ before I have to explain why you're missing a leg. Preferably your third one, so we can get my baby girls away from you."

"Please stop with the game puns." Jaune groaned, trying to not lose concentration and break the Skill activation.

The younger blond grimaced as that request seemed to simply encourage the elder blond to go off into more puns and terrible jokes.

At the very least he had to admit that the man was a good teacher.

Or taskmaster.

His Aura passive skill was at 84% to its first level, both Regen passives up at 24% each, while various skills had leveled up.

 **Body Conditioning (Passive) - Lv 6/50 (1%) - Growing up outside of the protection of the borders of a Kingdom has strengthened your body. +6% Skill EXP Gain.**

 **Dash - Lv 2/50 (61%) - Allows for either a short 1.5 second burst of double AGI for 20 SP or increase running speed by 35% for 1 SP/Sec.**

 **Improved Crits! (Passive) - Lv 2/20 (9%) - Crits normally deal double damage. Make that more powerful with an additional 5% damage per level!**

 **Observe - Lv3/10 (47% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 3 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, HP/SP/AP, and Title of Denizens/Foes.**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Lesser Parameter of Objects.**

 **Observe Status now unlocked, allowing user to view enemy's allocation of stat points.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

 **Sword Mastery - Lv 2/10 (42%) - Mastery over swords of all kinds, from daggers to longswords. 20% Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus increases by 10% per level.**

All in all not bad for the first day of training.

"After you're done recovering your Aura and Stamina, go screaming whatever that Skill's called as you gimme as many laps as your non-burst **Dash** skill allows." Taiyang grinned, "I'm going to enjoy a book as I listen the the sound of you struggling to grind up your skills."

Jaune groaned all the more.

It had been a week since his coming back home from the Xiao Long-Rose household, his Marker having been placed halfway between the location of the two points.

Jaune had enough time to learn from the new Skill Book from his Save the Damsel! Quest, **King's Roar** , which was great, but when he tried it out, he hadn't been thinking of the location, it had shattered a window and led to him getting quite a brutal spanking.

He was just lucky that **Gamer's Body** made the aching go away in a matter of minutes.

And that he gained a new Skill as a result of it.

 **King's Roar - Lv 1/5 (11%) - Project Dominance upon the Domain in which your skill reaches. -50% Impose Chance to targets behind user. Inflicts Degradation (Minor Meekness) upon targets, making them deal -10% in damage towards user. Degradation of a bonus -5% per level. Cost: 150 AP**

 **Pain Tolerance - Lv 1/20 (39%) - Tolerance is to endure. Take more pain so you can go deal more pain. -2.5% Damage Taken and pain felt per level.**

 **King's Roar** didn't gain EXP nearly fast enough for his liking, as Jaune had already done a **Dash** and **Roar** 'till you drop session and only 11% EXP to the next level to show for it.

At least it'd be another 11%, Jaune sighed as he got up to run.

Taiyang chuckled as he shoved earbuds in his ears to avoid the Degradation debuff, pulling out a copy of Hunter's Essentials, a subscription magazine dedicated to keeping up-to-date information on Hunters, new Grimm discoveries, current Grimm habitats, and weapons tech advances.

For only 30 Lien a month it was honestly a huge steal for any Hunter or Huntress worth their salt. Pricy, but cheap for the sheer amount of accurate information it provided on a monthly basis.

It also, for an additional 10 Lien a month, would have additional articles that housed various out of the norm sightings, rumors, and tidbits of information on various criminal activities worldwide.

Still, that wouldn't be enough to find the **Symbol of Demether** , so Qrow was off using his Semblance to travel between Kingdoms while staying out of sight while he placed Jaune's Instant Transportation Markers. Much to Taiyang's personal annoyance, that meant he had to train Jaune, as Summer was reaching the point already where she's too sick to do anything but teach the boy theory..

He didn't want to hate the kid, but Jaune was all the girls could talk about all week, and Taiyang, as thankful as he was, couldn't help but feel salty at all the attention he was being given considering that it was the beginning of summer vacation and was able to spend time with his family. He never expected there to be any sort of problems with boys until Yang became at LEAST 14.

The blond father of two sighed as he turned to look at Jaune running around to the beat of a marching ditty he had taught the boy. As impressive as his stats may look, to Taiyang, he was still not even on the scale of a well trained fifteen year old trainee. Probably in part to the fact that a good portion of his growth went into INT and WIS, which weren't necessarily the kind of Stats a Hunter needed.

At least, most Hunters.

Still, for a kid who clearly lacked talent, **The Gamer** made up for that as a very solid tool for growth.

Sure he had the physical stats to compete with a fourteen, maybe fifteen year old Hunter in training, but for something called **Sword Mastery** leveling it up sure as hell didn't teach him how to actually use one. It didn't teach him any forms or techniques, but rather made him have less wasted movements. His blade cut the wind more clearly, struck a bit more true as it leveled.

Maybe because he didn't have a sword form or the proper training under some sort of style, Jaune's sword felt empty.

Currently, Jaune's skill in anything was artificial in nature and for Jaune's sudden improvement in his blade handling, it did not provide the level of experience and know-how that usually came with that level of combat.

Nor the reach, Taiyang snorted as he looked at his short legs and arms.

Although if Aurum was any good indicator, Jaune would grow fairly tall, so lucky for the boy he wouldn't have to worry about that in a few years.

While allowing a controlled stat allocation and visible results for everything, Jaune's abilities and specs were only good for one thing.

Raw ability.

With enough hard work, Jaune would be able to match foes of higher skill through physical specs and effort.

But he would never be able to match those of equal skill with critical battle experience without creating some overwhelming advantages.

He'd honestly never be a master swordsman, or the most skillful fighter, but maybe he could become the toughest, the strongest, or the fastest.

"I can't hear you over these eardrums, Jaune. You gotta go alpha male, you're giving me baby lion!"

"I THINK I HATE YOU!"

"Then keep running until you KNOW!"

"The +1 VIT I just gained iis going into the kick your butt fund!"

"Might as well cash out now, bud! Nobody's investing!"

Jaune's screech of anger was music to Taiyang's ears.

"OH MY GOD! MY NEW PERK SUCKS! FUCK YOU TOO GAIA!"

 **Bigger Bags (For gaining 100 Base VIT) - Endure more. Carry more. Adds 12 slots to the Inventory.**

Turns out not all Perks are created equal.

The day's supervised skill grinding ended with an additional +5 DEX, +4 AGI, +2 VIT, and +3 STR, as well as a level in **Dash** allowing 2.5 x AGI for 1.5 Seconds or 40% speed boost for 1 SP per second, and EXP gained for various skills.

Plugging one of his precious Stat Points into DEX raised it to 50, and Jaune found himself a tad less upset at the results.

 **Internal Clockwork (For gaining 50 Base DEX) - Your Domain now gains the Adaptability of Metal. Your body is like that of a machine. You can now shift organs within your body and make modifications through cybernetics.**

The body modification thing was cool, Jaune admitted grudgingly, but he wanted to know just HOW did **The Gamer** expect him to get his hands on cybernetic modifications! THEY DON'T EVEN EXIST. Publically, at least, only replacements for limbs were a thing, and even then hard as hell to get your hands on. Even if it happened to exist, it was a moot point as Jaune couldn't get his hands on anything that expensive or dangerous even if he tried.

Qrow's reply to his text messages had suggested to him that much.

And Jaune wasn't even sure where he would begin in making his own modifications. He supposed, perhaps his ability to turn various actions into Skills, might help, but that would still take a LOT of practice and a LOT of time.

Meanwhile, although moving his kidneys up to his lungs was novel at first attempt, getting it lodged and tangled up with his small intestines was not a fun ordeal. Jaune was honestly, very lucky that the Perk gave him some sort of instinctual awareness of where each organ originally belonged, and where they were at the current moment or things could have gone south WAY faster than than a Mistralian swallow.

Unfortunately, this also took WAY more concentration than expected, and not combat viable.

Which was a shame because he could use it to prevent being crit upon by, say, a bullet in his liver, or a sword in his heart.

Although he had gotten a laugh at the green face of his new sifu as he showed him the outline of his beating heart through his stomach.

"Hey Taiyang-sifu." Jaune asked after ten minutes of organ fiddling to fit his heart back where it originally belonged.

"Yeah, Jaune?" Taiyang was still tinged green at the sound of Jaune's organs sloshing around in his body. It didn't make ANY sense to him, and was one of the more grosser things the Hunter had seen in his life. Perhaps more due to Jaune's age than anything.

"Can I visit the Signal Academy's Library?"

Taiyang raised his brow.

"Why do you wanna do that? I'd have thought you'd wanna go kill Grimm or something for EXP. It is EXP right?"

"Yeah, but remember that I told you about my Skill Book? **King's Roar**? Maybe there will be some other Skill Books there."

"...You told me that the book obliterated into pages of light before being absorbed into your Aura."

"...We can know what books to go buy?"

"I'm not helping you disintegrate school property, brat. I work there."

"Come on! At LEAST help me get an idea on books to BUY from a bookstore then! I've got the Lien for at least a FEW books!"

Jaune prayed to every point of his CHR stats as he turned on the puppy eyes. Taiyang sighed. Kid looked like an idiot. He was the kind of dad that would only cave to his own children's puppy eyes.

Yup. Like a wet paper bag.

Still, the lack of Grimm on Patch made it hard to make full use of Jaune's unique **Gamer** attributes and level up to grow. Taiyang wondered if maybe getting Jaune a few new skills would help make up for that current inability.

He needed to get Jaune to the point where he could defend himself but currently the boy only had one decent piece of equipment to his name. Jaune's **Gauntlets of Sunrise** , a reward for saving Taiyang's children, were useful as both armor and offensive hand-to-hand weapons, granting +50 Armor and +30 Damage, as well as having a unique passive that boosted the damage of uppercut-style attacks by +30%. Because it was a piece of equipment that came from his **Gamer** powers, it resized itself for the user, as the teacher and student duo learned, but getting Hunter gear for 10 year olds usually drew negative and unwanted attention.

The pugilist stared at the white bazuband gauntlets with edge-sharpened scale armor for finger articulation. Marked with a red semicircle from the portion of the gauntlets by the elbow, shining streaks of red towards the hand, the armored hands naggingly reminded Taiyang just how much he owed and could come to owe his student.

"Fine, I'll call it in that I'm guiding a potential student around. Which one of your mothers are home at the moment again?"

"Nobody at the moment. But Mama Bisque should be the one coming back early tomorrow morning."

Taiyang pulled out his scroll before typing out a few quick messages and sending them out.

"Alright, we should be in the clear as long as I get you home before ten."

"Awesome!"

At full speed using **Dash** , Signal Academy of Hunting and Academic Pursuits was only a two hour's run to Jaune now. But he we currently incapable of holding the skill for long enough and had to experience being carried like a sack of potatoes after his SP ran out.

Much to his annoyance.

Still, he was sufficiently impressed by Signal. It was originally one of the biggest medieval fortresses in the world before being lost to time. Or at least assumed to have been from a medieval era, as that was roughly as far back as they could compare it to, as it appeared too large to be a fortress from any era before that to scholars.

After the formation and recognition of the Kingdom of Vale, it was discovered by one of Beacon's first graduates, who turned it into a school of their own.

A large, easy to fortify and defend, location was an attractive place to come and settle. No only that, but the island's small size made wiping out the Grimm easy and maintainable.

Some described it as a paradise. A signal that there was still hope for humanity's continued survival in this beak, dark world.

Thus Signal was born.

"Whoa…"

Taiyang chuckled a bit at Jaune's reaction as he gaped like a fish at Signal's ramparts, lit red by the setting sun.

"If you think this is impressive, you're going to get rug burn on your chin. You haven't even gone inside yet, Jaune."

Jaune blushed before turning to Taiyang and giving him a mean look. Then he sighed.

"I just really wish I could go here. I've always felt it unfair that my sister's could go here, but I would never get to. It'd be fun just exploring around. I feel like I could... like I could never get tired of this place. But it feels like… there's something just... calling out to me here. Like there's something… no. Like I'm a magnet and this something metal under the sand and it's pulling me towards it. As if I'm supposed to find something here."

Taiyang laughed as he guided them towards the library.

"Yeah, this place has that kind of affect on a lot of people. There are parts of the place that aren't even being used still. Partly to keep some of the cultural identity of this place, as it IS a historical landmark, as well as the fact that we lack the funds to renovate it more than we already have at the moment."

The library was located in the West wing, which was built to be as far away from the Hunter training facilities in the East wing as possible, as accidents happened fairly often. Inexperience with Dust often led to misfires and missed shots which could lead to small fires, after all.

It was a large simple building, looking like nothing more than a giant cube with windows. The inside revealed three floors filled with bookshelves, which were then filled to the brim with books of all kinds.

"Impressive, huh?" Taiyang took in a deep breath through his nose before letting it out all at once. "Even though I'm no bookworm, I gotta admit, it gives me moist eyes. The fact that even in this great, dark world, we managed to save such a chunk of history… with a piece of history itself… Damn near _historical_ , wouldn't you say?"

"I'd say I was expecting too much to think you were about to say something actually deep or inspiring there." Jaune deadpanned.

"Don't mind it, brat. Don't mind it." Taiyang rolled his eyes as he gave Jaune a little shove forward.

 **ALERT!**

 **You have entered an IB!**

 **Illusion Barrier has been processed.**

 **Instant Dungeon: Recollection of an Ancient Midsummer, has been revealed.**

 **You have entered an Illusion Barrier, this action has led to the creation of a new skill!**

 **IB Creation - Lv 1/? (5%) - Create Illusion Barriers and segment away a copied fragment of reality as a world of your own. Currently creatable IBs - ID: Empty.**

Jaune hunched slightly, hands up to defend himself in case the worst occurred.

He panicked, but only for a short half second as **Gamer's Mind** calmed him back down, as two armored figures, bearing spear and shields, appeared from between the bookshelves.

"Who art thou, intruder. Why dost thy wear the guise of a child?" One of the armored figures demanded, cautiously pointing his long spear at Jaune.

The spears were rather notable in the fact that they were taller than the men that wielded them and tipped with two spear points. One was a large, leaf-like, flat spearhead, and the other was just a thick spike.

Jaune was caught off by the words, as much as the odd armor the men wore. The chestplate appeared to be like a muscled man's torso, but they wore metal pleated skirts. Only girls wore skirts, Jaune decided wrinkling his nose. They looked terrible on men.

Hairy man thighs = NO

"What the hell are you saying? Guise of a… HEY! I'm 10 years old! I'm not a child! I've got double digits!"

"Digits? Thou hast twice the fingers of man? DEMON! Listen not to this devil-spawn! Attack, brother!"

"What? How did you get that from what I said?" Jaune grit his teeth as he ducked under the second armored man's double-headed spear. "Ok, you're the guys attacking a confused innocent guy! This is just self-defence!"

Even though the scale armor that protected his fingers were sharpened to deal extra damage, they weren't really going to do much against plate armor. He was more than capable of causing blunt force to cause damage and crush the wearer inside like soda cans, but there was no way that his fists would-

Jaune struck, twisting his whole body into the blow, lunging even as he drove a corkscrew blow into the spearman's right hip, crushing the armor and tearing into flesh, resulting in a scream of pain.

 **Critical hit!**

 **1420 HP Damage!**

 **A new skill has been created from you actions against a living opponent!**

 **Drill Strike - Lv 1/10 (7%) - From fist to blade, pierce past your foes armor like a drill!** **My drill is the drill that pierces the heavens!** **+20% attack power increase (+5% every 2 Lvs) and +30% Armor Penetration (+5% every Lv). Ignores Aura starting Lv 5. Cost 250 SP.**

"Little fiend!" the wounded enemy cursed, swinging his shield, forcing Jaune to jump back.

Jaune's excitement was dulled as he dodged from the spear thrust of the uninjured man, twisting away as he landed on all fours.

"Forgot, **Gamer's Body**. It's vague, and I don't understand the terminology, but I'm a GAME CHARACTER. I keep forgetting that. My STR stat's my second highest. Looks like it's high enough to dent their armor at least." The little gamer grinned gleefully. How lucky that his enemies were in bronze armor. Nobody used bronze anymore sans decoration. "And it's expensive, but I got me an armor breaker and aura piercer."

He frowned then. Why had he done HP damage and not AP damage? He shouldn't have the ability to ignore AP yet.

The injured guard roared as he thrust at Jaune, trying to unlatch and take off his armor with his free hand, his shield now discarded on the floor.

Jaune had to **Dash** twice, once to dodge and once more to appear behind the injured spearman, striking with a twisting spear-hand thrust, empowered by both **Backstab** and **Drill Strike**.

 **2045 HP Damage!**

The man froze before disintegrating into silver sand that blew away into nothingness, leaving only 100 Lien and a shield behind.

It was eerily reminiscent of the Grimm.

The way they fell apart, rather than what they fell apart into.

Either way Jaune felt uncomfortable at the sight, **Gamer's Mind** immediately rationalized the action to him though.

 **210 EXP gained!**

Loot and EXP were the drugs of gamers everywhere after all.

They were just monsters of some kind. Just human like. The Alert System even said that this was some sort of dungeon, after all. Heck he had even been separated from Taiyang-sifu.

His thoughts distracted him enough to take a glancing blow from the remaining spearman.

" **Observe**!" Jaune glared as he rubbed his sore left cheekbone. Blows to the head count as criticals, he noted sourly, a whole 1300 AP had been taken as damage.

 **Name: Cyril the Hoplite**

 **Lvl: 14**

 **Title: Loyal Guardsman of the Silver Owl**

 **HP: 3790/4000**

 **SP: 2170/2400**

 **AP: N/A**

 **Strength: 130**

 **Vitality: 60**

 **Agility: 38**

 **Dexterity: 37**

 **Intelligence: 32**

 **Wisdom: 38**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Luck: 23**

Enemies didn't always seem to start at full health, Jaune noted. Most likely due to the fact that without something like **Gamer's Body** , people aren't always at their peak efficiency or health at any given point of time.

"Foul demon!" the Hoplite screamed as he attempted to thrust at Jaune's head again.

 **Dash** was the ensuring factor in Jaune's victory, accelerating him and doubling the impact to the **Drill Strike Backstab** to the back of the guardsman monster's head. Jaune found it fortunate that they weren't too terribly fast.

Jaune's new record 3870 HP Damage attack was ignored in favor of shaking out the silver dust from his hands with a disgusted face.

 **220 EXP gained!**

The EXP quickly dissolved any possible feeling of guilt Jaune could have felt. They were just mobs that LOOKED like people. Human enemies exist all the time in RPGs. It was like, eating a snack.

Jaune shifted uncomfortably at the comparison, but then the last of the dissolving sands revealed a new drop.

This one dropped a pair of what appeared to be bronze shin guards that wrapped around and protected the calves, alongside another 70 Lien.

"Please **Gamer** powers. Be one size fits all. PLEASE. Please be once size fits all." Jaune chanted almost religiously as he slipped them on around his legs.

They resized themselves and Jaune cheered as he **Observed** the two drops.

 **Owl Marked Aspis**

 **+15 Armor, 90 when Blocking**

 **+5 WIS**

 **A shield that once belonged to a Hoplight of an ancient city. It is marked by an inquisitive silver owl, an olive branch can be seen behind it, and it is marked with three letters from an unknown language.**

 **Greave of the Desert Owl**

 **+25 Armor**

 **+8 AGI**

 **+4 DEX**

 **Light, but very protective grieves made from leather. It's been coated somehow with a thin layer of bronze that has been both applied and strengthened via an ancient unknown method. It draws power from an owl from desert lands that both runs quickly and digs into the sands with its legs.**

"Ok. Not bad. Now how do I get back?" Jaune puzzled while recovering his SP and AP through **Meditation**. "The Alert said that this was some sort of barrier and I got a skill for it… Does that mean that it has a limit?"

He sighed before turning to the books on the shelves.

"Might as well get back to why I came here in the first place."

Jaune spent an hour perusing through the various shelves around the library. He was currently trapped in some sort of illusory dimension, alone, and if the two Hoplites were any indication, lots of potential enemies.

He needed all the legs up he could get.

"SO WHY CAN'T I USE MOST OF IT?"

There was a Skill Book for Spear Mastery, BUT HE NEEDED TO HAVE A SPEAR EQUIPPED TO LEARN IT!

A Skill Book on **War Mastery of Unidentifiable Origin** , but it required him to have a certain level of **Sword Mastery** , **Spear Mastery** , **Shield Mastery,** AND **Body Conditioning**. Without telling him exactly which levels he needed for set skills either.

Luckily **Shield Mastery** , was available only seemed to require Lv 5 **Body Conditioning**.

 **Shield Mastery - Lv 1/10 (0%) - Guarding oneself is the TRUE best defence. Nullify 30% of incoming Damage when blocking with a shield (increases +5% per Lv), and increase Armor Value of shields when blocking (600%) by an additional 100% per Lv.**

Hopefully that would be enough for him to get that annoying unidentifiable skill.

He did learn however, learn some interesting things about what happens when you use Skill Books for skills he already owned. They gave him a lot of easy EXP for said skills, allowing him to level his **Sword Mastery** to 7 and his new **Shield Mastery** to Lv 5. **Observe** even leveled from his spamming of it to search for Skill Books, allowing him to see into what his target was feeling at the moment of

Unfortunately it seemed that sword styles weren't something he could learn from Skill Books, but rather fed a large amount of EXP into his skills. LUCKILY, a few of sword techniques seemed to bleed into his soul, if such a thing even made sense to Jaune himself. But he just… KNEW certain aspects of the styles from the Skill Books he absorbed.

They were honestly very small fragments of a whole art, but Jaune had absorbed over thirty something odd books for Sword Mastery alone.

He still didn't have a full style of his own, but he felt his new level of techniques would at least be good enough for monsters.

"Now if I had a damn sword…" Jaune sighed, absorbing one last **Shield Mastery** Skill Book, and shoving all the Skill Books he lacked prerequisites for into his inventory. There was also a surprisingly large number of Skill Books for various fields of science and mathematics, but they also required a strong mastery of their basic forms.

Jaune wasn't quite on the level where he could learn them, nor did he own the Skills for them in the first place, despite his knowledge, as meagre as it might have seemed.

"I know I made a promise not to use any of these.., but I could be trapped here forever. So fuck it." Jaune stretched before turning to the last remaining pile of Skill Books. "No sword, but a half dozen books for **CQC**. That's something at least."

Not enough for a level, however Jaune got a few useful grappling techniques out of the deal.

As if there was some sort of cosmic force at work, the doors burst open as another pair of Hoplites entered the room, calling out an alarm before Jaune had the chance to react.

"Oh well. Be nice and drop me a sword or spear, eh? I could use some EXP too."

The Hoplites charged angrily, as bells began ringing violently in the background.

They both leapt forwards, shields raised and spears pointed. They thrust as they got closer, only for Jaune to duck and **Dash** around them.

They boy didn't anticipate the Hoplites swinging their spears around at him, the shafts pinning him against each other like chopsticks.

The wind was blown out of him, although brief, it gave the Hoplites enough time to bash into him with their shields.

 **Resistance roll success!**

 **Stun debuff resisted!**

 **Resistance roll success!**

 **Stun debuff resisted!**

Jaune growled angrily as he slid under the shields legs first, and punched the Hoplites in their babymakers.

"Ugh! Why don't you guys wear undies, you sick bastards?! I swear to god that if this smell doesn't wash out-"

Jaune rapidly back pedalled as he parried an incoming spear thrust like a boxer, pushing it away to the side so that it could not pierce his throat.

He struck the second spearhead to the side with a left hook before following into an uppercut that struck the bottom of the Hoplite's shield, forcing it up into its bearer, the edge cracking the jaw into pieces.

 **190 EXP gained!**

The second Hoplite began dissolving into dust and the first Hoplite stabbed through that angrily, catching Jaune off guard as it pushed into his left pectoral, shaving away a sizeable 1100 AP.

Jaune coughed before **Dash** ing right under the first Hoplite and jumping, spinning and twisting counter clockwise as he drove a **Drill Strike** uppercut into the Hoplite, the blow landing multiple times as it juggled the much larger man in the air, the passive +30% damage boost from the **Gauntlets of Sunrise** kicking in, which allowed such a feat.

 **Through special actions against a living opponent, a unique skill has been created! This skill is a part of an ancient style sought and desired by gamers everywhere! Collect them all for a unique title and skill book!**

 **Satsujinken: Shoryuken - Lv 1/10 (3%) - The legendary Rising Dragon Fist, one of the three cornerstones of the Satsujinken style, is now yours, realized by sheer combat and luck alone. Deals three consecutive blows as the dragon rises. (x1.2/x1.4/x1.6 Damage per blow respectively.) Cost: 500 SP. An additional 500 AP Cost grants +30% Armor penetration.**

Jaune gaped at the notice, it was practically a quest of its own, as he was being told that there was a rare title and Skill Book for simply figuring out and discovering other LEGENDARY skills.

He didn't even care that he gained 200 EXP or that there was a spear drop, like he had wanted. Or even that it cost about a third of his SP to use the damn thing once.

HE FINALLY HAD A LEGITIMATELY AWESOME ACTIVE SKILL!

Jaune figured it might be best to stay put and **Meditate** , trying to fill out as much of his lost SP and AP as possible, as he had no idea what the rest of the IB was like. Although the area was rather flammable, it was also equally defendable, as many bookshelves could make makeshift barriers.

He could hear a bunch of shouting in the odd way the first pair of Hoplites Jaune fought had spoken in the distance as he urged his SP and AP to regen faster.

To his surprise he didn't have to face a large number of enemies back to back. Rather it was odd that nothing entered at all.

Ten minutes passed, allowing Jaune to be recharged at full capacity.

Then Jaune approached the doors to the library cautiously, still hearing a constant muttering on the other side, as well barks of orders telling people to stay put.

Putting his eye to the crack between the doors showed both Hoplites nervously keeping watch over the area and keeping out a number of men, women, and children dressed in what appeared to be togas.

They seemed to be waiting for something or somewhat, so Jaune did a little critical thinking.

They didn't seem to be waiting for him to come out. He picked up the spear that was dropped earlier and began pulling the Skill Books from his inventory.

They were waiting someone on their end. Someone important.

If it was a boss battle he had to be ready.

 **Spear Mastery - Lv 3/10 (71%) - The spear is the most important weapon in the art of war following the bow. Easy to learn and with its natural reach a spear user can overpower many weapons with ease. +10% Damage per level. (Current: +30%) Damage modified through STR and DEX stats like the Bow.**

 **Olive Doru**

 **+15 Damage w/ an additional +(STR/10) [up to +10] and an additional +(DEX/5) [up to +25]**

 **+3 WIS**

 **+4 DEX**

 **-20% Damage Penalty when broken.**

 **A bronze spear head shaped like an olive leaf on a sturdy olive spear shaft ending with a bronze spike like a root tip. A common spear of the Hoplites, even when broken, these maintain their usefulness even when due to its natural length and having spear heads on both sides of the shaft.**

"+24 from my current stats, so +39 Damage total. Better than my **Gauntlets of Sunrise** and gets more of a boost from passives, too." Jaune muttered as he griped the **Doru** , which had shrunken some, but still longer than himself. He already had his new **Greaves of the Desert Owl** equipped and the **Aspis** was strapped to his back. "This as ready as I can get."

He still wasn't able to learn the **War Mastery** , but he was sure that he could get it after grinding up to it.

As he began knocking over bookshelves to give himself both protection from ranged attack as well as obstacles in reaching him, the clamor on the other side of the wall increased.

Believing that the human NPC monsters outside were getting ready to make some sort of move, he knocked over two last shelves with a mighty kick and got into a standard stance.

Jaune pointed the **Doru** forwards, hands almost twice his shoulder width apart, leading with the left foot whilst both feet pointed forwards, he crouched ever so lightly ready to shoot forwards and stab at a moment's notice.

The doors sprung open and a very tall man with muscles that must have been forged from bronze, rather than simply chiseled from stone, entered. Flanking him was two men looking rather imposing themselves, with swords drawn angrily. Two rather beautiful women could be seen worriedly staring at the flanking men, and glaring at Jaune all at the same time, much to the boy's confusion.

Especially for they were dressed in what could only translate to some sort of wedding gowns.

A third, more toned and trained stood in a similar, but more extravagant wedding dress, small scars visible on her exposed flesh. However, this woman simply appeared bemused at the situation, rather than any look of concern.

All three men were dressed in better and fancier garbs than the rest of the crowd behind as well.

"Oh my god, I've become a wedding crasher… Crud in a corndog, did it have to be for THREE weddings?! **Observe**."

Ignoring stats for now, he scanned the three men.

 **Title: Son of Poseidon. True Hero-King. Lord of Athens. Founder of the Cult of Aphrodite.**

 **Name: Theseus the Reformer**

 **Level: ?**

 **Title: Passionate Blade. The Twice Bewitched Lover.**

 **Name: Lysander of Athens**

 **Level: 29**

 **Title: Currently Bewitched Lover. Talented Tactician.**

 **Name: Demetrius**

 **Level: 37**

"..." Jaune paled.

It was Theseus that spoke first in this situation.

"Dost thou knowest to whom this library was erected for? In honor of? Speak, little cretin, if thou knowest whom thou hast insulted. For those words will be the last thee speakest for soiling the wedding ceremonies of three honorable men of Athens with the blood of their loyal countrymen?"

 ***Ping!***

 **Acknowledgement of the IB's current point in history and geography.**

 **This system will now recognize all items of Athenian Origin.**

 **You lack the proper levels in Shield Mastery, Spear Mastery, and Body Conditioning.**

 **War Mastery of Athens cannot be learned at this time.**

"...TAIYANG-SIFU SAVE ME PLEASE!"

End

AN2: I'm making a personal goal. A chapter a week. How does that sound?

Coming to you every Monday?

So at least ONE part of Monday isn't shit?

The double chaps on Labor Day weekend is special though.

I'm part timing at a restaurant that is managed by a family friend atm, so I can do that. I think.

I'll put it in a AN if things change.

If chappies get done early, I'll… should I put them up early?

I write fast, but I'm picky over the contents of my chapters, so they all usually see like 5 rewrites before I put them up.

Still, if I hold them too long I might get antsy. What do you guys think?

Also if I'm going to be LATE and unable to keep up with the current schedule/plan/goal, I COULD put it up on my twitter. Just KSLCross there. That could be a thing.

Also, somebody told me to not put up the character sheet at the end of the chapters (something about word padding, but I'm terrible at keeping ANs concise to begin with. Think that would matter that much?) so I'm gonna make a separate 'Story' that's just for the character sheets and other such info. Is word padding that big of a problem on fanfiction? I've never really come across too much of that.

Equipment is now becoming a thing! How exciting! I actually love researching into weapons and armor. So many new and strange tidbits.

Remember, I love seeing your feedback, so review!


	4. Inner Discord: Divine Madness

AN: God, I make a goal to get one chapter done a week and then I get DOUBLE SHIFTS at my PART TIME for a FULL FUCKING WEEK, making it an OVERTIME FULLTIME JOB. Life fucking blows.

On the bright side, only late by about 9 to 10 Hours, so I hope you all understand.

Made a tweet about it, but I suppose a AN chapter would have been a better notice, but I HATE doing that. I've only done that to announce that I've returned to fanfiction, because I didn't really know how else to get the message across.

That and I also had to spend one of my free nights editing a video for youtube.

Please go check that out and half a laugh as an apology, I'd link it, but I don't think fanfiction likes links, so just look up KSLCross on YouTube and find the most recent video "How 2 Reinhardt - Overwatch Competitive Season 2". It's actually one of my better vids considering that the audio for it was fucked most of the time.

This chapter ended up being wordier than most of mine though, but more long conversations from a single person rather than my usual endless back and forth bantering. But whatever.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

AN2: Sorry, I apologize for this random seeming second update and shit. Turns out that the 5 day doubleshifts from Wed to Sun... is gonna happen AGAIN this week. The place I'm working at are family friends, so I got obligations to abide by the bullshit. ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

So the next chappie MIGHT end up coming out on a Tuesday again. Maybe even a Wednesday. I'm sorry guys :X

* * *

BEGIN

"To desecrate this day… thou hast made thine grave." Demetrius glared and sneered all at once, making his face the absolute appearance of scorn, "PREPARE THYSELF!"

 ***PING!***

 **NEW QUEST RECEIVED**

 **Quest: Survive the Athenian Trial by Combat!**

 **Details: SURVIVE. Gain bonus rewards for fulfilling bonus objectives.**

 **Reward: 9500 EXP, Clew of Ariadne. Bonus: Minotaur's Longhorn, Auxiliary Pet [?], Spear of Athens, Title [?].**

 **Failure: Death.**

 **Time Limit: Impress [?], Destruction of [?], or Intervention by [?]**

 **Yes / No**

Jaune thrust forward as Demetrius tried to jump over the barricade, clipping his shoulder and dealing 560 HP Damage.

"I shall have thine head impaled upon a pike!"

"I like my head where it is, thank you very much!" Jaune growled back, blocking with his left **Gauntlet** and stabbing forward again with his **Doru** , this time being parried in return. "Why don't you just go away? I'm the one that was attacked for no reason!"

Demetrius was a man of average height, and a medium, but solid build. **Observe** , however revealed that although his STR was above average, his natural talent lied in INT and WIS.

But Jaune's advantage was that despite these stats, the man didn't have an active aura, the HP Damage from earlier making such a thing apparent.

Demetrius kicked at Jaune's head, threatening to make Jaune kiss the bottom of his sandals. This resulted in forcing Jaune to prioritize blocking the blow using the shaft of his **Doru** spear, both hands holding firmly to block the blow. This was to create an opening for the raven-haired Demitrius to swing down with his heavy, kukri-like kopis sword, with the intent to cut it in two and lower the effectiveness even just a little. Jaune shot forwards taking the blow with the **Aspis** shield strapped to his back, grunting as the blow forced him to bend his knees to bear the weight of the blow.

However that only allowed Jaune to more easily set up for his next attack.

" **SHORYUKEN!** " Jaune screamed out and crashed into the center of Demetrius's waist, just above the groin. This was intended, as the blond was unable to properly reach the adult's chin for truly maximized damage, but enough as it sent the tactician flying.

Jaune's fist dug and tore up Demetrius's torso, before crashing into his chin and sending the man flying back into a fallen bookshelf.

It was a whopping 11070 HP Damage attack total due to two criticals out of the three consecutive blows, one that cracked the sternum and another that threatened to fracture the chin. The first blow that Jaune ever cracked five digits with. The absolute maximum that Jaune could bring in a frontal confrontation.

"I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR HEART, LITTLE FIEND!" Demetrius roared, spit and blood flying and intermingling together. He tried to stand up shakily, only to stumble to the side, collapsing from the trauma induced by the **Shoryuken** to the head which refused to let him stand properly. "THOU SHALT NOT MAKETH A FOOL OF ME!"

"...Tch. I was expecting too much out of myself to take out a level 37 out in one blow." Jaune chastised himself as took a stance again, grinding the balls of his feet into the ground, ready to shoot forwards.

 **You have inflicted the [Domain Debuff: Stun] through blunt force trauma.**

"But I learned… no. I remembered something interesting. I'm a game character. _But nobody else IS_. They still have to obey the natural rules of the world. Of life. REALITY." Jaune grinned so wide his cheeks hurt to keep the skin from flying off his face. "My fist is the fist of unnatural physics into your squishy biology! Come at me and tremble! I'm a FUCKING GAME CHARACTER DAMMIT!"

 **+1 WIS for coming to a new game-changing realization!**

 **Your newfound understanding of the sciences in relation to the powers and rules of The Gamer has unlocked new skills!**

 **Biology - Lv1/5 (13%) - The physiology of living organisms are now more apparent to you. All living beings in this world obeys and adheres to this cornerstone of science. Now make it your bitch, as The Gamer doesn't adhere to the natural limits and rules of conventional biology. Understanding the science of Biology grants both knowledge in this field and new dialogue choices! +1% Damage to all organic opponents per level and take a permanent -1% Damage per level.**

 **Physics - Lv1/5 (9%) - Vectors acting upon both fulcrums and other vectors result in every action and their equal and opposite reaction in this universe. Now make it your bitch, as The Gamer doesn't respond to conventional physics. Understanding the science of Physics grants both knowledge in this field and new dialogue choices! Your control and twisting of this cornerstone of the universe grants a permanent +1 to all Base Stats that can be observed through Physics [STR, VIT, AGI, DEX] per (Skill) level.**

"Recover, friend Demetrius. For we no longer carry quarrel. I shall step in." Lysander's voice was more like shining silk to Demetrius's rough, but polished gravel. He bore a lighter xiphos sword, but the bronze had an odd sheen, like it was either very oily, or had numerous uneven surfaces up and down the blade.

Jaune's eyes flickered over to Demetrius and chastised himself for not noticing the same odd effect on his weapon.

"Have at thee!"

Lysandre was definitely faster than Demetrius, the lighter and shorter sword only lending to that speed. Jaune ducked and **Dashed** around a wide slash aiming to **Backstab** into Lysandre's back, only to open his eyes in shock as the man twisted away from the spearhead as he performed a jumping backflip, taking only a grazing blow, revealing to Jaune's horror that Lysandre was the first opponent that he had ever faced that was faster than himself.

Lysandre was like a bladed whirlwind, while not too powerful, and unable to cut through the hard, aged olive **Doru** 's shaft, it was enough to force the boy to abandon his weapon and rely on the protective **Gauntlets of Sunrise** to weather the blows. Still, even then there were a plethora of nicks and scratches that he could not help but to take.

Not only that, but even small nicks and cuts could deal to him a ridiculous amount of damage, quickly bringing the full AP Jaune to near half.

Realizing that if he couldn't create an opening or gain an advantage fast, he would inevitably die, Jaune tried to **Dash** around Lysander a few times to go for a **Backstab** boosted attack but couldn't outmaneuver foe and his desperation rose.

To his luck, Lysandre began showboating, and blowing kisses to his apparent bride to be, allowing Jaune to land a leaping knee kick to the back of Lysander's head.

 **Critical Hit!**

 **2065 HP Damage Inflicted.**

 **You have inflicted the [Domain Debuff: Stun] through blunt force trauma.**

"Perfect… **Shoryuk** -kuh!"

Theseus grinned, his hand gripped against Jaune's **Shoryuken** all while glowing with aura.

"Sorry there lad, but I have seen the damage that small fist of thine doth inflict. Hope ye don't mind that this one steps in."

Jaune back pedalled gritting his teeth.

 **5930 AP Damage Inflicted!**

 **-593 AP**

Jaune was sure that without **Gamer's Mind** he would have pissed his pants. He hadn't ever thought that he would come across an enemy that could reflect damage.

 **Gamer's Body** ensured that he couldn't harm himself via combat. Jaune and Taiyang had tested it somewhat extensively. No matter how hard the object, even when punched with a bare fist, he had never taken damage from it personally.

"What is your hand made of?" Jaune shook out his hand, trying to get the feeling in it back, "I'm armored and everything!"

"Ha ha! Thou art so young for one who has awakened to the power of thine heritage. Prithee tell me, art thou perhaps a son of Ares? It certainly would explain your capability. Although it be clear thou lacketh proper experience upon the battlefield." Theseus cracked his neck left and right. "Though it pains me to fight a fellow demigod, I am king of Athens. For desecrating a place of knowledge, thine crime be great indeed."

"I'm SO SICK OF THE WAY YOU ALL TALK!" Jaune pulled his hair in frustration, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE EVEN SAYING MOST OF THE TIME!"

He had to deal with this as well as having to face an enemy whose level and stats he couldn't see AND had AP as well as 10% Damage reflect? Jaune wasn't going to put up with at least one of these, and the only one he had any say over was the first of the three.

"Actions before words. A shame thou art mine enemy." Theseus sighed, lazily grabbing a book out of the air. Jaune had begun kicking and tossing the scattered books around him as he backed up for his **Doru**. "Strange, this space… t'is not quite how I recall it. And these things… these objects be of paper and parchment, but they be not the scrolls of the Athenian Royal Library. What hast thou done to this place, demigod child?"

"All I know is I stumbled in here by accident and got attacked!" Jaune spat as he struck with his spear, only to be Theseus to not even bother blocking the blow, letting it spark against his aura covered chest with a grin.

"Though we be felled also by mortal weapons, only celestial or such blessed weapons truly cause us great harm." Theseus informed, "It was easy to see why Lysandre seemed to wear thee down so much. A pity he be so prone to pride. Lysandre maketh a poor soldier due to that one fact alone. Meanwhile Demetrius. Thou did not entertain the thought that perhaps thine foe may carry some hidden strength. The both of thee harbor too much hubris. Let this be a lesson to all three of thee."

"Are we ignoring the fact that I've just been defending myself this whole time?!" Jaune shouted in exasperation.

"Regardless, thou art responsible for the destruction of this sacred place. Such a thing is not easily forgiven." Theseus stroked his beard, "Perhaps thou would like to serve Athens for a decade? This one will overlook said crime for the sake of Athens' future strength."

"Decade? That's… TEN YEARS?! THAT'S AS LONG AS I'VE BEEN ALIVE!" Jaune swung the **Doru** around, Theseus only lazily leaning and side-stepping said attacks, "Don't joke with me!"

That got Theseus to raise a brow and stroke his beard.

"Thou art truly a child then? I had simply assumed that thou were simply of short stature, and addressing you as such was merely in jest. All the better. I shall then adopt thee. Live and fight for the glory of Athens and thou shalt reap all it has to reward." Theseus grinned and spread his arms widely, "Such a reward for such little a thing. Whatever family thou hast left, renounce them and thou shalt become mine in all but blood."

Jaune could feel his blood boiling.

"...Just because I grew up without a father, doesn't mean I don't know that I wouldn't be here without him. It doesn't matter even if I'm sick of being smothered by his shadow, that I hate him with every inch of my being because I can't be myself because of him. That without becoming something ridiculous and worthy of legend, like becoming a hero, I won't ever be known as anything more than Jaune Arc son of Aurum Arc. But even if I hate that man and hate myself for sharing his looks, I'm not such a terrible son as to forsake my family name. Especially since that would mean I'd be spitting in the face of the widowed mothers that raised me despite how much it must hurt to see that man's face, yet never have him back at their side again. It would mean spitting in the face of my sisters, who have done everything in their ability to make sure that I never grew up lonely and wanting while being the youngest to seven older sisters."

Jaune's eyes slowly turned gold.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO SUGGEST THAT?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

 **WARNING**

 **Law of D has mutated and resulted in the gain of a secondary Skill Type.**

 **Divine Madness (Non-Self Triggered Active) - Lv MAX - Madness is triggered by intense dark emotions not quickly enough repulsed by the Gamer's Mind Skill. This Madness is classified as Rank S and is recognized as being of divine origin. Quadruples all Physical Stats and reduces Mental Stats to 0 while Divine Madness is in effect. Divine Madness doubles CHR when active. All HP, SP, and AP restored and the user is unable to have any control over his actions or control the usage of Active Skills/Perks while Divine Madness is in effect.**

 **Divine Madness has rewritten all current Sequences. HP, SP, and AP has been restored and doubled.**

 **Gamer's Mind rebooting Eidos Sequence.**

 **Gamer's Mind rebooting Domain Sequence.**

 **Gamer's Body not responding to reboot sequences.**

 **Gamer's Mind retaking command of Authority Permissions.**

 **Gamer's Body now restoring Parameters.**

 **2% Parameter Restoration.**

Jaune's iris' had completely become gold, and that color bled into the sclera. The black of his iris split off, like cracks or strands of darkness all throughout his visible eyes. His aura flared, sending his hair flapping wildly as if a cosmic wind blew directly into his face. Limbs stretched, muscles expanded, and veins threatened to tear itself out through the skin.

"What sorcery be this?" Theseus exclaimed.

The king of Athens grimaced as he blocked a flying kick aimed at his chin using both elbows, arms wrapped around his own neck to further protect himself from the blow. While whatever strange pugilist technique that the boy in front of him had called **Shoryuken** had been powerful and honestly terrifying from a child of his size and age, the true concern was the fact that all the boy's blows even had a strange power that allowed him to deal a small additional portion of his enemy's life force and spirit as raw damage. For Theseus that danger was canceled by the **Girdle of the Amazons** , his dowery gained from being about to wed Hypolita, which even reflected some of the power back. But the majority of the blow's power came from the technique rather than simply Jaune's raw power, however this was suddenly on a different level. Not only was the boy suddenly powerful enough to deal enough power in a blow to be a threat to him, but the **Girdle** could not counteract against the blows.

Blessed by both Hera and Artemis, the **Girdle** should reduce the power of any and all malicious attacks, while forcing the attacker to take some rebound damage.

Theseus hissed as a claw-hand swiped for his eyes, nails shaving at his left eyebrow. He threw his fist and like a wave crashing against the rocks, struck Jaune across the temple. It was a blow that normally would have snapped a grown man's neck. Jaune merely was sent spinning as his aura took the blow and let him land on all fours like a feral cat.

"GRRRR _RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!_ " **King's Roar** was activated and the king of Athens grit his teeth.

The sound of that roar was more a blood-curdling screech than a roar. The symphony of a thousand men's minds snapping from sanity. The reverberation could be felt shaking in his bones down to his marrows, weakening him from the inside.

Theseus countered a fling knee with a shoulder throw, irritably noting that something about that scream had indeed weakened him. He didn't understand just why the **Girdle** wasn't protecting him.

What he didn't understand was that the blessing on the girdle in question protected the user from powers and spells of ill intent. It could not, however, do such a thing when the user of said abilities had no such intent.

Jaune currently did not have a grip on his sanity strong enough to process emotions, buying himself an advantage that allowed him to bypass one of Theseus' greatest defences.

But this advantage was most certainly a double edged sword.

"Little wretch!" the son of Poseidon growled, punting Jaune into a knocked over bookshelf, tumbling into another.

Jaune roared again, this time with unexpected results.

"What dost thou think thy art doing, Demetrius?" Lysander grunted as he parried a blow from Demetrius's kopis. "Art thou mad?"

"Gggggyy _yyyyAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ " Demetrius howled like a wild dog.

 **Divine Madness has spread through: [King's Roar].**

 **4 Units inflicted with [Inner Discord: Greater Madness].**

Demetrius as well as three civilians in the the audience seemed to go crazy, eyes turning bloodshot as they suddenly started attacking the nearest person to them with reckless fury, even forcing one of the city guards to strike down one of the citizens as he tried to choke another hoplite to death.

"What hast thou done, child?!" Theseus growled menacingly as he grabbed Jaune by the ankle, the boy having tried to tackle his face, and swung him around like a club smashing through books and the shelves they called home.

Jaune merely cackled crazily, attempting to gouge out the demigod's eyes.

He was tossed away into a large marble support column, cracking it extensively. The gold haired youth got up like a creature from a nightmare, his head then turning a spine-chilling 180 degrees with a distorted grin. Then his lips parted once more.

 **Divine Madness has spread through: [King's Roar].**

 **8 Units inflicted with [Inner Discord: Greater Madness].**

 **[Inner Discord: Greater Madness] has spread through: Combat.**

 **17 Units inflicted with [Inner Discord: Panic] and [Inner Discord: Lesser Madness].**

"I've had enough! This is the end, boy!" Theseus drew a sword from what appeared to be thin air. The blade was also obviously celestial, but the oddity in it was that although it was simply a longer xiphos, it had been hollowed in the center and water flowed from the hilt to the tip of the blade and back, like the ocean's tides. "KNOW THY PLACE!"

A giant fist of water larger than Theseus himself exploded from the blade as he swung it, flying towards Jaune who regained a normal combat position to deal with the new threat.

" _ **ENOUGH**_."

A silver shield formed around Jaune and the fist burst apart into droplets of water that seemed to simply hang in the air.

Summer Rose hung in the air like a wingless angel, eyes aglow with eldritch fire, her silver cloak flapped in the air without any wind, but somehow that windless wind seemed to stretch and lengthen the cloak draped around her was somehow like threads, twisting and weaving into something that could not be seen.

Whatever it was, however, could be _felt_. The weaving sent trembling echos of aura through the air. Theseus could feel it sinking into his bones, almost suffocating him. Whatever sanity left in the boy did as well, he noted, as he shrunk back from the Huntress.

Then that invisible, intangible aura descended like gentle hands upon all those afflicted with madness. It seemed to do the trick, as the light returned to their eyes.

 **Eidos influx detected.**

 **100% Parameter Restoration to all Units within 100 meters.**

" _ **Children of Athens. I come with apologies. This child is under my protection. There was an unforeseen overlap in time that the Fates cannot explain. The longer we stay here the more things need altercations. My apologies, children.**_ " Summer quickly descended and helped a groggy Jaune up onto his feet.

"...My lady Athena…"

" _ **Farewell**_."

Jaune groaned again as the world around him seemed to begin cracking, like a glass dome around him. The crackling hurt his ears and eyes, hell, it hurt to breathe, making Jaune desperate for **Gamer's Body** to free him from the pounding and aching in every nerve in his body.

Reality shattered like glass, revealing a concerned Taiyang appearing as the world fell away.

 **Seeing reality bend and shift before you, IB Creation has derived into a new Skill.**

 **IB Destruction - Lv 1/? (1%) - Break away and re-enter your plane of reality, allows for the destruction of the forcibly created bond between Gamer and Illusion Barrier, ejecting The Gamer and Party back into reality.**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Quest: Survive the Athenian Trial by Combat!**

 **Details: SURVIVE.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Defeat Demetrius [x]. Defeat Lysander [x], Survive the Wrath of Theseus [x], Do not discover Heritage of ⦽⧪⟴⟳ [Fail]**

 **Reward: 9500 EXP, Clew of Ariadne.**

 **Bonus Reward: Minotaur's Longhorn, Auxiliary Pet [Puck Navimere], Spear of Athens.**

 **Time Limit Reached: Intervention by [Summer Rose]**

 **Level up! Level up! Level up!**

 **New Perk Gained!**

Summer collapsed, her eyes losing some of the overwhelmingly brilliant light that tore Jaune back to his own reality.

"Summer! Are you ok, honey?" Taiyang rushed to his wife's side, holding her gently against his chest, "I told you not to use **Argent**! You're too weak for that right now!"

Summer smiled gently before placing a light kiss on Taiyang's chin, not quite having enough strength to reach further.

"I'm fine, dear. That much wasn't too bad. I just need some rest." Summer giggled softly before pulling a small hair out from her mouth. "You on the other hand really need to stop with this little goatee you have going here. I think you're part Faunus, he he. You shed."

Taiyang sighed before kissing her forehead.

"Fine, fine. How's the brat?"

"I feel like centipedes are crawling under my skin and a Goliath uses my skull as his pillow." Jaune groaned. "What even happened?"

"I can explain!" An unfamiliar voice chippered, getting Jaune and Taiyang to both get up in preparation for potential combat, the latter putting Summer down as softly as he could. Summer on the other hand just chuckled.

"Well you're a far ways from home, little fae." She giggled as she propped herself up. "What kind of mischief are you looking for?"

A little blue haired teen only six inches tall peered out from the **Aspis** on Jaune's back, little dragonfly-like wings aflutter. He was shirtless, but dressed in pants made of leaves, bound and stitched with grass, alongside small acorn shells protecting his joints and shoulders.

"Hey, a little madness never hurt nobody. But it's interesting to see someone spread it just by yelling at some stupid humans, ha ha." Puck chuckled as he tapped on the metal shield. "It's like you're just a grape old fairy."

Jaune scrunched his nose, "Why would I want to be a fairy?"

"Well, from your terms as **The Gamer** , that means that you'd be an absolute monster when it comes to buffs, debuffs, and other various heals." Puck shrugged. "You survived the quest, and while normally there'd be a roll for unknown quest rewards, I thought that it might be fun hang around you. You seem to get into trouble." The little fairy began grinning as Taiyang tried to flick him away from his face, the little fae had been flickering around the pugilist's head, playing with his hair. "I like trouble. It might as well be my middle name."

"I could use less of it, maybe." Jaune sighed. "What did you mean by madness?"

Puck chuckled, curled up and kicking his legs with mirth as somehow, defying the laws of physics, he floated around Jaune's head.

"Well, you were under it. Of course you didn't notice. You went psycho. Check your Skill List, chum."

"... **Divine Madness**? Where did this come from? I couldn't even find a Skill Book that wasn't anything but basic skills!"

"It's 'cuz you smell like grapes!"

"The heck you talking about?" Jaune stared at Puck incredulously. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Summer sighed as she pulled Jaune into her lap, stroking his hair, much to his embarrassment. He initially struggled, but a look from her made him instinctively sit still.

"You'll find, Jaune, that a surprising amount of traits and power is passed down in Hunter families. Aura is the power of the soul, but there are some people that are… particularly similar. Usually more hereditary in more powerful or well-established clans. I wouldn't say souls are _connected_ to genetics, but there's some sort of link there somewhere, it seems. Many families have something unique about them that seems to get passed down through generations. The Schnee family is a good example. They're known for Summoning and the use of Glyphs, and are powerful users of both. The majority of _my_ family have a semblance related to speed. Your father's family were all known for a wide variety of body enhancing semblances of many kinds. Some older Hunter families even are known for marrying other Hunter families specifically for strengthening those traits. It's still possible to have an odd egg here and there, but a lot can be expected with lineage. Whatever that Skill of yours is, it might just be the result of some inherited aura trait."

Summer turned to Puck who was now levitating books around him and looking for pictures.

"So, you said… something about grapes?"

"Very fresh, almost cavity inducing!"

Summer hummed to herself, standing up, not letting Jaune on his feet as she carried him under her arm, much to his horror, and to Puck and Taiyang's amusement.

"That's interesting. Well, on a bright note, it seems that although it wasn't really on the agenda for at _least_ a week, Illusion Barriers exist in many locations of historical locations, or ley lines that are rich in Dust. Most people can't ever stumble into one like you can, Jaune. It usually takes a LOT of military regulated equipment and a LOT of Dust. And that's only IF there IS a Illusion Barrier there in the first place. But they don't ALWAYS exist where they CAN be. Pretty impractical, right?" Summer let Jaune back on the ground as he stared up at her. "Usually you need a very specific type of power to get in one when they exist. So I guess **The Gamer** allows you to do that."

"...Cool."

Summer tossed her head back and laughed.

"It is, isn't it? You can learn SO much from an Illusion Barrier. They're pretty cool when nobody's attacking you in one and you get to talk to the remnants of the memories of people that existed so long ago."

"Wait, if I can stumble into them because of **The Gamer** , how did you come in and save me?" Jaune questioned, "And how is it that the library looks perfectly intact. I used almost a hundred Skill Books! I only learned two _new_ Skills, but still."

Summer smiled, "It can't hurt to tell you, I suppose. We're in very similar boats, after all." She kneeled down and met him at eye level. "There are two things that make me unique. More than other Huntresses, I suppose. I am both a **Maiden of the Seasons** , and **The Argent**. Although the **Symbols of Olympus** exist, there are multiple powers and legacies that can be left behind by a single mythos. There are a lot of them that are lost to time, but they exist, usually unable to be fully realized as most of the Chosen of Gaia spend their entire lives never knowing of their abilities. You and I are lucky to know how ours work, little hero. I promised Ozpin that I wouldn't tell you about the **Maiden** powers yet, but **The Argent** is my own. Essentially imagine that an ancient culture believed in a number of gods. Belief holds power, the power of the soul alters reality. So if enough people believed, if enough people prayed, if enough souls were lit with the power of aura, gods could be _believed_ into existence."

"Whoa." Jaune and Puck both sat down in rapt attention.

"This is better than the movies." Jaune grinned.

"I don't know what those are, but this is fun." Puck chuckled as he nibbled on a berry from a leaf pouch tied to the back of his pants. "What made me then?"

"Well, the problem is that as people stopped believing, these powerful entities slowly reached a point where they could not sustain themselves. To survive, they entered a state of dormancy one by one. But having been so empowered and transcendent, they couldn't simply die, or disappear forever. Turns out that the way they were created somehow granted them souls of their own. These souls entered what we understand to be some sort of reincarnation and inheritance system. Because they're not things that can be intrinsically measured or observed, but there are a lot of theories and nothing can be proved, but there are a lot of records that track these powers and legacies off the record. They suggest that some mythos legacies are undoubtedly a full reincarnation. Everyone that inherits the soul of, say, the Norse goddess of love Freya, have all had the same personality, had the same taste in fashion and food, and are ALL allergic to silver. But apparently they all love the color, so they settle for platinum and white gold instead."

 **By learning new facts that raise your understanding of the Gaia Eidos Theory, you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By learning new facts that raise your understanding of the Gaia Eidos Theory, you have gained +1 INT!**

 **By learning new facts that raise your understanding of the Gaia Eidos Theory, you have gained +1 INT!**

 **New Skill formation is incomplete. Please learn more of the Gaia Eidos Theory to gain the relevant Skill.**

Jaune scoffed at the repetitive alerts for the INT boost internally. There was also mild irritation at the fact that he didn't know how many more relevant facts to the Gaia Eidos Theory he required for a new, potentially awesome Skill, or the fact that there were more different TYPES of Skill requirements that existed, but if he was lucky, he'd still get the skill after Summer's explanation.

"The **Maiden** powers are handed down from person to person, as it's technically a lesser mythos power, even though it's pretty powerful for a lesser power. **The Argent** on the other hand, is from the memories and Eidos Domain of the goddess Athena as well as Artemis, so it's considered a greater mythos power. It's… very difficult to tap into properly, and while it is one of the rare, hereditary greater mythos, there are a lot of limits as well as prerequisites for releasing its power. Not only that but the limits and prerequisites differ from one inheritor to the other, making it VERY difficult to teach the younger inheritors how to use **The Argent**. Things… probably get even more complicated with it when it comes to the number of inheritors that can exist at one time, especially when they can allow more than one. History shows that **The Argent** can only have female inheritors, and there can only be two inheritors at a time. If I had another child, I'd die from childbirth. If Ruby grew up and had a daughter, I'd suffer some sort of fate that would result in my death before the child could develop enough to properly house a soul." Summer smiled sadly, "Still, I'm one of the luckier inheritors. There are inheritors out there whose powers are so great that they shave away years of your life with every use, and others have some terrible, short fates."

 **By learning new facts that raise your understanding of the Gaia Eidos Theory, you have gained +1 INT!**

 **New Skill formation is incomplete. Please learn more of the Gaia Eidos Theory to gain the relevant Skill.**

"Now I don't feel like eating." Puck grumbled, "Talk about a mood killer."

"Tell me about it." Taiyang agreed, "It's my sad, personal bedroom fun destroyer."

"I can understand mood killing, but where does the bedroom come in?" Jaune turned to Taiyang, brow raised.

"Tai, I love you, but please know when to shut up."

"Yes, honey."

"Why do adults always cut off my questions?!"

Summer pinched his cheek, much to Jaune's irritation, and Puck's amusement.

"Because I'm not stupid like Qrow, and you're too young to know these things."

"I just want to know what things mean!" Jaune threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "What's wrong with that?"

"Cuz you're just a brat." Puck grinned, "You haven't even hit puberty."

"Yeah, well you're tiny!"

"Like your penis!"

"My what?"

"Wait, you don't even know what that is?"

"...Wait are you talking about my pee-pee?"

"And once again, I gotta step in." Summer sighed, "Please be mindful that Jaune is ten."

"Well I'm an Auxiliary Pet, so I get minor access to **The Gamer** powers. I can see his stats. And mine. Not like it's the first time I partnered with a **Gamer** either. He had a waaaaaaaaaaaay better growth rate than little Jaune here too. Not really a talker though." Puck admitted, "He also had NO idea how to use the interface, which was kind of hilarious, considering the fact that he was the greatest hero of his era. He just grinded stats physically while he killed the living shit out of monsters."

"You knew one of the previous two **Gamers**?" Taiyang's eyes widened, "How? We have records of two people having been in possession of **The Gamer** , but only records and evidence that they _existed_. Not who they were or what they did aside from some major events."

"Seriously? You know how Link saved the Kingdom of Hyrule with an ocarina that gave him time traveling powers?"

"...What?"

"You didn't know that, did you, mister pugilist?" Puck chewed the remainder of his berry, "Well, Link did get totally murderized by Gaia for abusing the **Ocarina of Time** and trapped a portion of his soul in his own personal purgatory. Poor guy. It was fun to watch for the first few days. But, ah, well, things got repetitive."

"I thought you were his friend." Jaune looked confused. "What do you mean it was fun to watch him in purgatory."

"Well I'm a sustained creation of Gaia. But I'm not so powerful that I need the worship of thousands or trigger the curiosity of millions to exist. All I had to do was use the **Ocarina of Time** just one time and brainwash a guy to write stories that ended up being super popular, and get me in one of his greatest ones. I think that most people don't know of it anymore, but that's ok. Brainwash someone else into claiming to have written the story, get it super popular, and reveal the fact that he stole something from forgotten history, which is SUUUUUPER illegal in your current society. So, lots of more attention." Puck grinned innocently. "I was in that IB to create an environment where I don't really have to waste Eidos."

"You're a terrible person." Jaune stared at Puck's nonchalant disregard of a person's free will. "I'm a kid and even I know that brainwashing is bad."

"You're **The Gamer**. You can't feel guilt for more than a half second. You'll probably enter a situation where brainwashing is the logical best result for a large number of people. Then I'll laugh as I brainwash, manipulate, and trick people for your personal reasons and quests. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Jaune's face deadpanned as he opened up his Inventory and whipped out his new **Spear of Athens**.

 **Spear of Athens (Epic Rarity)**

 **+100 Damage w/ an additional +(STR/5) [No Limit] and an additional +(DEX/3) [No Limit]**

 **+10 WIS**

 **+10 INT**

 **+15 DEX**

 **+5 STR**

 **Celestial Bronze Craftwork - Deals triple AP Damage. Double HP Damage vs Non-Mortal Enemies.**

 **A powerful spear of solid Celestial Bronze from tip to butt, this spear was created by the original Eidos Entity known as Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War. The spearhead is connected by a decorative owl wrapped in laurels, both of which are plated with Imperial Gold which has the same power and effects as Celestial Bronze. This spear cannot be destroyed, and is enchanted with a Skill that can be learned permanently through it's mastery.**

 **Weapon Skill:**

 **Anchor Howl - Lv 1/10 (0%) - Large vocal based Taunt. Can be stacked with other Vocal Skills. All foes who hear this shout are forcibly brought to attention against the user. Should they attempt to target any other target, an Eidos road is connected between the User and the Foe, allowing the User to be launched at the back of his foe and dealing greatly increased damage (4x Damage).**

"Yeah I say we just kinda get rid of you now. All in favor?"

"Aye."

"Agreed."

"WAIT! HEY! LISTEN! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

 ***Ping***

 **Quest Updated!**

 **Quest: Turn Back the Season.**

 **Time Limit: 94 Days, 20 Hours, 17 Mins - 62 Days 9 Hours, 52 Mins.**

Jaune grit his teeth.

"NO LISTENING!"

End

* * *

Review!


	5. Scent of Spring

AN: I'm starting to think that my goal should be for every two weeks or every week and a half for new chapters because I tend to rewrite so much, and feel so pressured that my writing gets super self-absorbed and informatic rather than interesting. Or so I feel.

That and I don't have time to make videos on my youtube channel. Well. This was more because of all the double shifts and extra shifts I was forced to work the past two weeks.

We'll have to see :X

* * *

Begin

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

After the IB fiasco, Jaune went through a half week of training under Taiyang and Summer, who focused on teaching Jaune weapon and CQC forms, as well as a LOT of sparring to build up combat reflexes. That and consuming a few different kinds of Skill Books to level up his Skills, as that seems to be faster than grinding them.

"Wakey wakey, or I'll shove my foot up your nostril~ 3~ 2~ 1-"

Jaune turned his face into his pillow, groaning. "Five more mins…"

Puck grinned mischievously before comically shoving his hand in his mouth and pulling out the drool coated digits before shoving it into the blond's ear and twisting back and forth.

"WHAT THE HECK, PUCK?!" Jaune roared as he dug his pinky into his wet ear trying to rub the moisture out. He turned to face the giggling blue fairy, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"HONK!" Puck giggled, shoving the promised foot into Jaune's nose.

"...GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Jaune felt his blood pressure rise, "I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO FAIRY DUST!"

"That's not an actual Dust type! This ain't Pokemon!" Puck blew a raspberry, ducking and weaving between Jaune's angry swipes, "TAKE THIS! SPIRIT DRAGON! I CHOOSE YOU!" Puck screeched as he flew superman style at Jaune's head.

Jaune ducked and turned, leaping after Puck, grabbing the fairy and falling out of his bed.

"Gotcha!" Jaune glared at the grinning blue Puck, "...I could just bite your head off."

A slipper hit him in the side of his head, knocking Jaune to the side, making him drop Puck. The fairy simply giggled, fluttering away to hide behind the slipper thrower.

"Why do you ALWAYS throw your shoe at me?"

Jasmine just raised a brow as Puck drove in her hair and peeked a head out. She brushed the fae out, finding humor in the situation. Jaune had come home a few days back with the little blue critter on his shoulder, Puck pretending to be a pirate's parrot the whole time, much to the blond's irritation. The women of the Arc Clan had a field day, crooning and cooing at Puck.

The fairy had found it humorous and flattering for about an hour, but it didn't take too long after that for the little blue menace to come hiding in Jaune's hood.

Let it be known that Jaune had an overwhelming amount of patience for dealing with this constant overwhelming level of love and affection on a near daily basis.

"I mean, it's like dealing with a puppy. You're both dumb enough."

Jaune huffed as he tossed the slipper back, his elder sister simply catching it with her unclad foot.

"At least _I_ didn't spend two days trying to find fairies in the woods as a grown, legal adult, Huntress to be." Jaune teased as a red faced Jasmine kept slapping at him, or rather slapping after him as Jaune kept using **Dash** to be just so ever out of range of Jasmine's sisterly fury, as he scampered off to the dining room for breakfast.

"HELP!" Jaune cried out, "BROTHER ABUSE! WHAT KIND OF BEACON APPLICANT ACTS LIKE THIS!"

"You get no rights in this family!" A red and pink blur tackled into Jaune, bowling him over and creating a bundle of limbs tickling and giggling.

"Akpth! Kobini! What the heck!" Jaune squirmed, giggling under his sister's assault, "That's my spleen! I need that!"

Kobini was a redhead in a frilly camisole top that reminded Jaune of a jellyfish. Sitting on her two year younger brother's back in her jean capris, she raised her arms triumphantly.

"VICTORY!"

Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Yay, you win. Can you get off? You're heavy."

"Hey!" Kobi growled as she pulled at Jaune's cheeks with her little hands, not really doing any real damage, "You can't call a girl fat!"

"You called yourself fat!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok, that's enough." Kobini was hoisted off of Jaune's back, and Jaune was also pulled off the ground, the both of them floating off the ground like little kittens being carried by their neck scruffs. "I'm watching your butts until your trainers come and pick you up today, so let's get breakfast shall we? Mama Lem ha to leave early because of an emergency mission, so behave or no breakfast."

"But I was winning!" Kobini whined, "That's not fair, Farbi!"

Farbiglas was a doe-eyed blonde with a penchant for various multi colored bandanas tying back her hair and colorful glass beads dotted through her golden locks, but in contrast to her colorful headwear, she wore very plain and neutral colored clothing.

"And I don't care. If you two break another vase again, I'll use you two as mops. I've already helped cover after you during school when you're with Sora and Jonquil and the three of you broke into the Forging Class, I'm NOT bothering with that kind of thing at home. And stop dragging Jaune into your mischief."

Kobini huffed in embarrassment, face tinting pink, "It's not like I'm ALWAYS getting in trouble." She defended herself weakly, "I only get in trouble, maybe, every other day?"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING AS GETTING IN TROUBLE EVERY DAY." Farbi ground into her little sister's temples with her knuckles. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TIMES I HAD TO APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR QROW BECAUSE OF YOU?! GIVE ME BACK MY DIGNITY!"

Kobi struggled futilely, feet dangling desperately off the ground, arms flopping around like limp wet noodles.

"Don't take it out on me cuz of your schoolgirl crush on Prof Q!"

Farbi's face flushed angrily as she grinded even harder into Kobibi's temples, the blonde slowly lifting the redhead higher and higher.

Jaune stared at her incredulously.

"What's great about that man-child?" he questioned. "He's kind of a drunk… drunk."

Kobini was replaced by Jaune.

 **\- 370 AP!**

Ten minutes later Jaune found himself sitting at the dining table, grumpily munching on a piece of bacon, his sisters crowding around the table chattering and eating about various news about new popular Hunters and Huntresses, music, fashion, and other things that Jaune couldn't help but to drone out.

Although information on Hunters and Huntresses were super interesting, most of it was a lot of technical jargon that Jaune didn't yet understand. In his defence, he wasn't being taught anything but combat at the moment and all he cared about as far has Hunters at the moment was how close he was to being one.

"Where's Aurora?" Kobini spoke through a mouthful of pancake, "She promised to help me with my homework."

A pale brunette teen peered over a large book whilst munching on an apple. She swallowed gently before speaking.

"Aurora is sleeping in. As usual." the fifteen year old intellectual flipped a page, squinting and pulling out a pair of glasses from her pockets and slipping them on her face. "If you want I could just help Kobs."

"But Brunyyyyyyy. You always go off on too many tangents and make me more confused. I feel like my brain gets fat whenever you try to help."

"That's because you barely pay attention in class Kobs." Brunhilda sighed, "I don't go off on tangents either, I inform and elaborate. It's not very difficult to understand."

"You have to remember, not everyone has an eidetic memory like you, dear Bruny." another sister giggled as she sipped her coffee, her black bob fluttered as she shook her head. Ebony locks stuck a bold contrast against porcelain skin, and although her birth mother lamented every day that Snow didn't enjoy keeping her hair long, the Arc sisters secretly agreed that Snow was the prettiest of the sisters.

Unfortunately they also were in agreement that her beauty was only matched by her airheadedness.

"Snow, you're always too soft on Kobini. Really, there's also a need for proper discipline, you know. Statistics show-"

"Statistics nothing." Jasmine nibbled on a piece of cheesy toast, "Let Kobini be herself. She's probably going to do just fine if the rest of us are any indication. Daddy left good genes. I mean Jaune's being personally trained by Professor Taiyang and Qrow."

Jasmine smirked as Farbiglas' eyes widened. Jasmine and Snow both shared knowing looks, as since alongside Aurora the four girls were all the eldest of the siblings and seventeen year old Beacon applicants, they shared lots of things amongst themselves. Clothes to makeup, books to music, although they all took after their mothers and none of them looked alike, they were truly raised and acted like quadruplets.

Which was also why they had known since Farbi stepped into Qrow's class the first day of Combat Instruction that she had fallen head over heels for the gruff Hunter.

Although they all had a preference for older men, they had never expected for their most down to earth sister to fall for someone LITERALLY their father's age.

And no, they did NOT have a father complex.

Or so they all would claim.

"Wait, I thought it was only Professor Taiyang!" Farbi gasped, "That's not fair! Uh, I mean. Uhm. H-how is personal teaching from Professor Qrow?" She fidgeted with her hair, completely forgetting about the scrambled eggs on her plate. This allowed a sneaky Luna, another blonde sister with wavier hair and hazier eyes than her blood siblings Jaune and Farbi, to begin peppering said plate with liberal amounts of tabasco sauce. "How much time does he spend with you one on one? Is he hands on? Have you gotten to see him fight? His weapon? How much does he use it? Have you seen it in scythe form?!"

"Ooooookay. Let's calm down and breathe, girl." Snow laughed as she caught the proud thumbs up from the prank-happy Luna. She a handful of berries in her mouth and chewed to choke down her mirth. "Jaum wooks fweeted ouuht."

"I am freaked out." Jaune confirmed, "Qrow hasn't taught me anything yet. And yeah, he's kinda cool, I guess." He admitted, after all, the man had a Title that declared he was a Hero. "But he's kind of a drunken, jerkish uncle."

"Professor Qrow is simply jaded'"

"Ok, that isn't really an excuse." Jaune deadpanned.

Two slim arms snaked around his torso before lifting him up and placing him in a soft lap.

"Morning Rory." He grunted softly as a sleepy chin used him as a headrest, "Sleep well?"

Aurora Arc's Semblance, **The Fate Weaver** was a rare kind that specializes in buffing allies and debuffing enemies. Unfortunately it was also rare in the terms that she could not shut it off, requiring her to debuff herself into a permanently sleepy lifestyle for both Aura conservation and to keep her powers from latching onto and troubling the lives of those around her.

Her cross to bear forced her also to be semi reliant on those around her, so it was Jane and Kobini's jobs as the youngest to help feed the eldest of the Arc sisters in an ironic reversal of roles.

Needless to say, however, Jaune was much more preferred by Aurora, as Jaune didn't find much enjoyment in messing with Aurora's food.

And because he was her precious little baby brother, he obviously made the perfect pillow.

The remainder of breakfast was a noisy but cosy affair, as the younger siblings listened jealously about the eldest four's acceptance into Beacon and their preparations for the initiation test.

After about an hour, having helped clean up after breakfast, keeping Puck from dropping and breaking plates and glasses to troll Luna and Kobini, and getting properly dressed for his excursion, Jaune stepped outside and waited for Taiyang to pick him up.

What he didn't expect was the line:

"Jaune. Fire up your bullshit teleporting powers. Qrows got a lead."

A call came in from Qrow who had just arrived at Vacuo that he had gotten word that the Atlas military was quietly taking action and were on high alert around their capital city, as if they were searching for something or retaliating to a certain action.

Qrow had Ozpin looking into the situation and found that a riot had broken out in a Schnee affiliated Dust mine, all the overseers were attacked by some unknown terrorist organization. They were all found withered and emaciated, as if all the life had been sucked out of their bodies and suffering from stage three and higher cancer that led to organ failure.

Now that seemed familiar.

"Sweet mercy, this spear of yours is powerful." Qrow mused as he kept poking the tip of the **Spear of Athens** with the tip of his finger, "These are just little baby taps, but I can seriously feel aura drop for touching it wrong."

"That's because it's a WEAPON, dumbass." Taiyang shook his head, "Give the brat his spear back."

"Awwww. Qrow sad." Contrary to what his words implied, Qrow simply twirled the spear with his long fingers, back to a wall. Oddly, his cape was pulled around his shoulder to the front of his body, so that it would not dirty itself against the grimy and rust covered wall behind him.

"Helloooooo? Can we please get back to looking for the **Mark of Demether** already? And how did you take that? It was in my Inventory?"

Puck popped his head from Jaune's blue hoodie.

"You're welcome~"

"...Go get eaten by Zwei again."

"Hey! Getting eaten by a Hellhound that looks like a corgi is NOT funny!"

Qrow and Taiyang snickered.

The sight of two grown men trying to breathe while dying of laughter on the ground as a little blue-haired fairy desperately trying to crawl out of the drooling, smiling, canine mouth as Jaune arrived at the Xiao Long - Rose residence earlier that day wasn't something to be forgotten anytime soon.

"It isn't!" Puck looked actually furious, completely different from his usual expression, "How you all keep one around children is baffling to even me!"

The fairy's face and body became clearly feminine when chuckling and giggling, but anger and annoyance turned Puck's androgynous appearance into clear masculine in nature. This was however made things rather awkward for the human trio, as Puck only wore pants and refused to put on any sort of upper body wear without being 'satisfied' by its appearance.

"Zwei's harmless." Qrow shrugged, "We contracted him using my **Mark of Hades** ages ago. As far as he's concerned we're a big pack. Family."

"And you're the chew toy." Taiyang snorted, "Thanks for that, really. Saves me a load of Lien that I used to spend on socks. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

"DON'T JUST GO KILLING ME OFF YOU JERKS!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"I am _Shakespherian_! It is my right and _NATURE_ to be dramatic."

"Yeah which is something you created via a quasi time travel paradox and freaking brainwashing one of the greatest authors in the Lost History." Jaune sighed, "That still makes my head hurt."

"Well to be fair that kind of thing resulted me being referenced and used in other people's stories throughout history, so I'm just a marvel of history. Don't sweat the small stuff, grape boy."

"I do NOT smell like grapes!"

Puck snapped his fingers, turning the blue hoodie purple. Taiyang roared with laughter.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh about that. Yang and Ruby have been eating a LOT of grapes ever since they last had a group training session. They want a little nibble of-"

"Qrow, brother-in-law or not, I swear I will _END_ you."

"Plus they're not even teens you sick, perverted lolicon." Puck chirped up with a nasty grin, "Peeeeeeedoooooooo~"

A blur of gold and bronze brushed by Jaune's cheek, barely missing the fae.

"Hey! I'm not a living, breathing fleshbag like you guys, my aura doesn't protect me cuz I'm made of it physically _and_ spiritually. A divine weapon thrown with _your_ stats would instakill me even if I was using full power."

"Good." The three humans ched as one.

"You're like an Eidos Tumor to Gaia." Qrow shrugged.

"You wonder if we'd be rewarded by Gaia for this surgical operation?" Taiyang rubbed his chin, puzzling to himself.

"Well, **The Gamer** pretty much guarantees loot drops, wanna see?" Jaune followed, looking completely serious as he pulled his **Spear** from the wall, twirling it.

"I hate you humans."

"Well all joking aside," Qrow grinned, "We've wasted enough time. Puck, if you'd please."

"Fiiiiine. **Grant Empowerment: True Beauty**. **Grant Empowerment: True Beauty**. **Grant Empowerment: True Beauty**."

 **True Beauty** could do one of two things: quadruple your CHR stat so that the way people perceived you would change, or straight up change your appearance.

It was permanent as long as the original user was alive, or until the user willed it away.

Qrow became a grey fox Faunus, Taiyang a yellow lion...

"WHY AM I A DAMN RABBIT?!"

"PFFFFFT! mmmph… KAH HA HA HA HA!"

"You shut your mouth Pervy-Qrow! Puck! What the hell man? I thought we were cool!"

Puck was struggling to not break out in laughter aa Jaune shook him back and forth, not realizing that his white bunny ears flapped vigorously with the action.

"You were supposed to be a dog Faunus, but your Title **The Little Argonaut** interfered. I can't change what kind of Faunus you turn into even if I wanted to!"

 ***Ping***

 **A Skill has been created through a new discovery!**

 **Disguise - Lv 1/10 (20%) - Sometimes one must don an alter ego, to take on a different form or name. Whether that be for an alibi or simply to hide one's true self. For such a situation this Skill is a necessity. This Skill lasts 24 hours or until the user wills it away. Can be reused before the time limit to refresh the duration. Cost: 1500 AP. List of Disguises: White Rabbit of Ontario.**

"THIS SKILL IS FUCKING MOCKING ME!" Jaune spat as he pulled at his hair with his hands, "...Is my hair white?"

"Your eyes are red too."

"...I like my eyes…"

Qrow rolled his eyes at Jaune's moping form as Taiyang flicked Jaune in the forehead before he spoke.

"You don't look like yourself, brat, which is the whole point of us bringing Puck. Instead of, you know, not leaving him at home to save me some sock money… well that and Puck already convinced Ruby and Yang to OD on cookies once…" Taiyang put his back up against the wall and began sliding down, holding his head in his hands. Then he let his eyes peer through his fingers, irises aglow, "KILL HIM."

Jaune shook his head at Taiyang, giving him a look of extreme disappointment, "So wait, so when you asked to let you borrow Puck to test something, you just brought him home to show him off, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have had to if YOU didn't show him off to your family. Kobini bragged like hell to Yang apparently, so she told Ruby. What the hell was a supposed to do?"

"I LIVE AT HOME! I'm ten dammit! How the hell am I supposed to hide this noisy asshole? You think I haven't tried? EVERYONE in my family's been searching in the nearby forests for a fairy of their own! And every day they come home looking disappointed and jealous while THIS jerk acts like a perfect little angel in front of them all while talking about all the terrible things he's done to people! I FEEL BAD FOR DEMETRIUS! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HE'S BEING FORCIBLY MADE TO LOVE SOMEONE AND I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! Even if he is an asshole..."

Taiyang stared into Jaune's eyes.

"I don't care. Become homeless."

"FUCK YOU!"

Jaune growled, taking a deep breath and calming down instantly due to **Gamer's Mind** before he brought down the IB around them.

As Jaune's first experience with IBs had taught him, anly lasting damage he caused inside an IB did not translate to the real world.

This included theft, such as the unlawful acquisition of books and eating the shit out of them for Skill EXP.

Speaking of Skills, Jaune had leveled **Biology** and **Physics** to max, learning that this evolved said skills. **Biology** became **Advanced Biology** , although **Physics** broke off into **Advanced Physics** , and **Engineering** , which was so easy to find Skill Books for that one IB scan and grab at a PUBLIC library was enough to turn it into its Advanced counterpart… and take it all the way to 19.

While **Biology** and **Physics** leveled very slowly, both **Engineering** and **Advanced Engineering** leveled super fast for Jaune. Qrow theorized that was because Jaune was more naturally gifted in the field of engineering than others.

 **Advanced Biology - Lv 2/20 (24%) - The physiology of living organisms are now as apparent to you as the back of your hand. The fundamentals of Biology is your bitch. Your deeper understanding the science of Biology grants both vast knowledge in this field and a plethora of dialogue choices! +5% Damage to all organic opponents per level and take a permanent -5% Damage.**

 **Advanced Physics - Lv 1/30 (83%) - Vectors acting upon both fulcrums and other vectors result in every action and their equal and opposite reaction in this universe. Your continued mastery over the laws of the physical world empowers you. Deeper comprehension upon the science of Physics grants both great knowledge in this field and a plethora of dialogue choices! Your control and twisting of this cornerstone of the universe grants a permanent +2 to all Base Stats that can be observed through Physics [STR, VIT, AGI, DEX] per (Skill) level. This applies after the +5 from mastering the original Physics Skill.**

 **Advanced Engineering - Lv 19/25 (67%) - Construction and crafting both fall under the umbrella that is Engineering. Build your way out of your problems! No problems? BUILD SOME MORE! Results depend on STR, INT, and DEX in different quantities depending on the requirements for crafted items. Can craft Unique Quality Equipment (Lv 5), Mecha-Shift Armor (Lv 10), and Mecha-Shift Weaponry (Lv 15).**

"Ok, remember, we all have the **String of Fate** that Jaune made with the **Clew of Adriane**. Remember the code when you're led to the mission objective, pull on the **String** three times sharply, and then a long wave. If you get in over your head, just keep tugging as long as you can, Jaune. Taiyang and I will come help you."

The **String of Fate** was a woven, red band that fit around the pinkey bone right past the knuckle like a glove. It granted no stats or buffs, however the user could see little red, glowing strands that fluttered in the air, pointing to others that had the bands equipped. It also doubled as a Quest Objective Tracker, the band glowing and warming up as the user got closer and closer to the target. It was currently bound to Jaune's **Turn Back the Season** Quest.

Unfortunately, the **String of Fate** could only get so bright and so warm, due to Jaune's DEX and INT stats not being above 250 each. Still, it was a huge step in the right direction.

Jaune still had a little under half of the **Clew** still left however, so he hoped that he could create the perfected product in the future.

The **Clew of Ariadne** was how Theseus found his way around in the Labyrinth and slew the Minotaur, which his **Longhorn of the Minotaur** was likely from, a magical ball of never-ending yarn that will always lead where the user wishes to go. Which sort of seemed odd as the way his powers worked used up percentages of crafting items as he crafted items.

Jaune was still at an impasse as what to make out of the metallic, harder than steel horn.

"I could just trigger his **Divine Mad** -"

"NO." the humans cut off the blue haired fairy.

"Boooooooo."

Puck hummed in Jaune's hood as they began leaving the alleyways they were in, headed for the bright light of the city.

"What about-"

"No, Puck."

"You're all prudes!" Puck whined loudly, forcing Jaune to shove the little fairy back into his hood as they stepped out into the main street.

Jaune drank in the sight with his eyes.

"So this is Atlas, huh?"

The buildings were all tall, at least three stories each, most of the buildings were obviously of a newer make, made of metal, like hollowed ingots made for the anvils of gods, speckled with glass windows. There were still buildings of cement here and there, but they seemed to be less common than buildings that looked like they were simply pillars of glass.

"Remember, there's a lot of hate towards Faunus, but that also means a lot of people pretend they don't exist. DON'T draw attention to yourself." Taiyang warned his blond protege. "Don't invite trouble. We already lost weeks of Summer's lifespan rescuing you entered that first IB."

"Yes sifu." Jaune winced at that, as finding out that little tidbit not long after being rescued had depressed him every time he thought about it, and then felt guilty every time that **Gamer's Mind** got rid of his disappointment and depression, then his guilt was also purged by **Gamer's Mind**.

He wouldn't have to go through all these complicated emotions and not feel like a robot if he had been strong enough to get through that IB alone. But there was no feasible way that he could have succeeded. Jaune had processed **The Three Magi** to check. Sure he might have won if the **Madness** spread wide enough that Theseus was forced to fight his own men as well… but he honestly would probably have defeated Jaune before things got that bad. Even if the **Madness** inflicted citizens and soldiers killed Theseus, that still didn't stop them from killing Jaune.

Nobody likes a pyrrhic victory.

"I mean it brat. You're the biggest trouble magnet I know."

"Yes, sifu." Jaune sighed this time.

"We're just searching." Jaune muttered under his breath. "Seriously, what could go wrong?"

End

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm gonna try and make the next chapter a good normal length. I was really short on time this week for any free time.


	6. Chunnibyo White Rabbit

AN: Please read this AN

So this chapter was late. I know.

Like, months late.

I'm sorry.

Work has been keeping me MUCH busier than I thought.

That and I don't know what to do with Puck. He keeps turning into a meme machine.

I've rewritten this chapter 83 times now.

SEND HELP

Also considering pumping out more frequent, shorter chapters. But at the same time, I'm not satisfied by writing short chapters, they bother me. All my chapters are at least 4k words.

Also, the it's a double chapter upload because I'm keeping the most up to date character sheet for Jaune as the last chapter. It needs to be somewhere, but people don't like it in every chapter, partly because some people use it as a word filler. So this is the only thing I can think of, considering that Fanfiction took down my separate character sheet only 'story' because it's not an actual story. Fuck me man.

Welp, enjoy.

Begin

"I said, NO Faunus are allowed to eat at this establishment! This is a HUMAN only deli!"

"I just want a sandwich!" Jaune complained, "Why is this such a big deal?"

Because there was no fatigue or hunger requirements that was linked to his **Gamer** powers, Jaune no longer found himself being hungry anymore. But food still tasted good, and the better the food, the more solid the buffs.

He could see a burly man munching happily on a large sub that gave +10 STR and VIT, as well as raising max health and Aura by 600 HP and AP.

For 3 hours.

The young hero drooled.

Stat buuuuuuuuuffs.

"Look, I only wanted to buy a couple dozen of those. That's good for business, right? It looks SO GOOD." Jaune argued back, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth, solidly drenching his hoodie sleeve.

The waiter snorted, while rolling his eyes. A light scoff of humor on his lips.

"Look, rat-"

"I'm a rabbit."

"-you're obviously new to Atlas, judging from your clothes." the man sniffed disdainfully, "I thank Oum that at the very least you're not dressed in rags."

"Look at my ears, man. Look how long they are. Have you ever actually seen a rat ever? Do you not have rats in Atlas?"

"Look, you either go find a Faunus District, or you can go looking for a Faunus only restaurant. That's how it works in this Kingdom. NOW GIT!"

Jaune yelped as he was physically kicked out of the small deli, rubbing his rear in irritation.

"Faunus only? What the heck is this?" he grumbled as he gazed around, the deli was right across the street from a small park, and yet it was littered with beautifully crafted benches and well maintained water fountains that were labeled with shiny brass tags stating 'Humans Only' and a plethora of lesser quality marked with simple, rusted iron tags marked 'Faunus Only'.

"Sure as hell didn't have anything like this in Vale." Jaune muttered, stomach growling in discontent. "Stupid **String of Fate** won't even get a solid lock on the target."

The flavor text said NOTHING about the blue tracking string having the slowest refresh rate in history. He'd almost seem to reach his destination, only for the damned line blur into nothingness and reform every five minutes.

Sometimes after reforming, it would point in almost completely in the opposite direction from which he headed to in the first place.

If only he had the time or mats to sufficiently grind and understand the nuances of the crafting system… Or actually somehow figure out a way to get his hands on an actual tracking skill.

Jaune had to grudgingly acknowledge the fact that only his high Affinity towards engineering was the only reason why he had such a useful tool, but it still made him bitter that he couldn't draw out its full abilities.

Jaune had just somewhat gone with the flow as he pulled thread from the **Clew of Adrianne** and woven it with both hands and Aura. Something about it felt unpolished, like he picked up a rock and put it in his pocket, only for it to poke his thighs every time he took a step.

"Maybe if I just give it one more shot… I did feel pretty close to getting it right the third time…"

He felt a large hand shove him in the back, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was not nearly strong enough to cause him to stumble due to his large **VIT** stats. If anything, the surprised grunt behind him, as well the higher pitched yelp of surprise as said pusher landed on his ass, indicated that the pusher wasn't particularly powerful either.

"Who do you think you are, you rat!" the pusher spat, rubbing his ass. Tears of pain glistened at the corners of his eyes, ruining the tough guy attempt.

Ears fell flat against Jaune's eyes as he lamented the Intelligence of a member of his race.

"Does NOBODY know what rabbit ears look like?!" Jaune tugged at the velvety appendages in frustration.

The pusher, Jaune noted as he turned to face him, was a purple haired, neanderthal of a boy about three years older than Jaune. He was flanked by two skinnier sapling-like boys of average height, closer to Jaune's own age.

"Is that a talking gorilla?" Puck dumbfoundedly hissed, "Harambe-sempai is that you?"

Jaune rolled his eyes.

Puck always went and made references to things way before the existence of the Kingdoms, but the word sempai was something he understood now.

What the fuck would get a fairy involved with a gorilla?

"Who do you think you're talking to, you animal. This is Gravine Windsor, heir to the illustrious Windsor family, see? Now kneel and apologize for pushing him back, see?"

Jaune's ears flopped back flat against his head as he cringed at the nasally voice, the odd oscillations itching at his new appendages.

Which brought up a question for the little wannabe hero: was it Puck's Skill or his that made his rabbit ears real?

As he pondered, Jaune found himself interrupted again by the nasally voice of the lackeys.

"Listen here, see!" They spoke in tangent, and the perfect overlap of their voice made it obvious that they were twins, "How dare you ignore-"

"Whatever, this is stupid. The neanderthal was the one that pushed me anyways." Jaune turned to leave, only to have his shoulder grabbed by the purple haired Windsor.

"Hey. Rat! You listen when-"

"Oh my god, ENOUGH!" Jaune groaned before grabbing the offending grip with both hands and flipped the neanderthal over his shoulder.

This was, unfortunately, not the smartest idea as immediately, a military police officer from across the street blew a whistle as he ran across the street towards young rabbit 'Faunus'. Jaune decided that his complete transformation was a result of his **Disguise** ability, as his first instinct as a human was to stay put and defend himself against the sudden intervention by the law.

 **White Rabbit of Ontario has Overwritten Parameters of Gamer's Mind.**

 **The Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario has Ranked Up!**

 **White Rabbit of Ontario now applies Greater Survival Instinct.**

 **White Rabbit of Ontario now superimposes upon the Domain of Gamer's Body.**

 **White Rabbit of Ontario triples AGI and triples the length/effects of all AGI related Skills/Perks.**

By the time Jaune became aware of these new alerts from his **Gamer** ability, he was already on the run from multiple MP officers.

"AND NOW I'M PROBABLY SCREWED!" Jaune hissed as he ducked into an alleyway, leaping over a homeless man. Activating **Wall Running** , Jaune dashed from wall to wall in the narrow space as he climbed up to the top of the cold, cement, monolithic buildings, leaving some very confused MP officers below.

They separated while leaving one last officer behind. The man scanned the ground for footprints, puzzling as he scratched his head.

The floppy rabbit ears of his disguise plopped back on top of his head as he peeked over the edge of the building. The MP gave the alleyway a quick once over again before leaving, calling fellow officers to follow him, never looking up.

"Damn, this power's super cool." he grinned happily, stepping back down, body perpendicular to the building as he quickly walked down the side. "And I can do this for triple the normal length with this **Disguise** up? Nice. Wait, it triples **AGI** … so thats… nine times? WAHOOOOO-"

He was forced to quickly pull his head back as the MP officers re-entered the alleyway hearing the burst of excitement.

"Calm down there, Jauney boy." He muttered to himself, trying to contain the excitement. "It's your first super cheat!... Well there's **Divine Madness** but that doesn't count. Then again **White Rabbit** comes with **Greater Survival Instinct** …"

The **Greater Survival Instinct** was a bit of a mixed bag, however. On one hand, it allowed him to have a sixth sense for dangerous situations, and honestly that was fantastic. While he DID have But it also seemed to dictate his instinctive reaction to potential conflicts, undoing the benefits of the usual calm, collective thinking of **Gamer's Mind**.

"Putting that aside, why didn't the **Disguise** skill level, and then the specific disguises themselves like **White Rabbit** can… also… level?..."

Jaune grumbled one more time before he sighed at this last alert from the system.

 **Greater Survival Instinct has procced.**

It clearly popped up before he bolted from the cops, but he had no physical recollection either the initial start to the run from the law as well as the alert itself.

"...Ugh. At least I somehow ditched Puck in the middle of that. Last thing I need is that asshole alerting the cops at every opportunity for shits and giggles." He peered over the edge one more time to make sure that the officers were gone once more, "Actually, I don't need to go back down, why am I doing this?."

Jaune's grin split his face in two.

"Time to run across some rooftops!"

With the absolutely insane boosts to **AGI** and **Wall Running** , Jaune began blazing through the city, catching the attention random passerbys on the ground as well as the people riding in an elevated monorail.

Jaune waved cheekily, noticing Taiyang glaring at him from the last car, the older blond's eyes promising a painful death.

Jaune took an internal note that **Dash** could also apply to leaping as he bounced from the top of the monorail to another building.

"Everytime I get close, whoever we're looking for keeps moving away!" Jaune groaned, "Are they on some sort of subway train? Do they even have those in Atlas? I mean there's a LOT of monorails, so that's not necessary, so what is it?"

He scrunched his nose as he burst through a column of white steam that rose for way longer than was reasonable.

"Ugh… Dust residue and sewage… not a good combo. Ech. Don't tell me that it's moving through the sewers…" Jaune clung to the wall as he looked below him at the origin of the steam.

He let go and landed on the ground and grimaced, pulling a handkerchief out of his inventory and wrapping it around his nose and mouth.

"Don't listen to your gut Jaune, it's not worth it… you can get Taiyang to do it. You know it's where he belongs… I should listen to myself more."

The sewer system in Atlas was originally rather poorly designed to the point that sewage had once overflowed into the streets and even was enough to sweep away cars with the flow of the polluted water. This forced the Kingdom to undertake the biggest civil engineering project in recorded history. The issue was fixed by elevating large districts of the city in the recent decade to prevent and properly cleared out fatbergs, congealed from the unholy mix of Dust residue, feces, and discarded cooking oil poured down the drain by the consumerist citizens of Atlas.

Even with all this effort, Atlas created so much sewage that there was currently another project going on reversing the flow of a nearby river to push the excess sewage that was being built up in the capital city elsewhere regardless of the ecological ramifications.

Still, even though that from a civil engineering standpoint this is a very impressive, but it still made no sense to Jaune just why this big project about funneling poop out of the city would take up a whole 3/5ths of the tourism brochure.

This was due to the fact that eight years back, all four of the Kingdoms all began working on Kingdom-wide projects.

Atlas had the only actual success.

Vale aimed to push into Mountain Glenn and create a new city to add to its borders and was met with devastating failure. The Grimm were driven into the new city zone by the noise of construction, as well as the ever building negativity in the denizens of Vale's slums being forced to work and build the new city, all the while knowing that they would never be allowed to live there.

Obviously, that had not ended well, as Grimm attacked in wave tactics that never even been seen before and almost overflowed the tunnels connecting to Vale.

Only the self sacrifice of a brave civil engineer managed to seal off the tunnels, protecting the small Kingdom.

Vacuo had strived to create an incredibly ambitious aqueduct and irrigation system to bring in more water into the desert Kingdom, however over half of the built aqueducts and irrigation ditches were sunken into the sands by severe desert storms and ever migrating groups of Dunebacks. These camel Grimm kept coming in weekly, as if there was, once again, a greater force guiding the Grimm into wave attack tactics. As they went battering away at the builders, the desert Kingdom found itself unable to cover for the losses and the project was canceled.

Mistral on the other hand discovered a terrifyingly large set of Grimm Spawning Pools hidden by a nearby mountain range, only accessible in the past decade due to the fact that a mining tunnel had ended up drilling through an entire mountain as the miners followed the rich Dust veins.

It was a desperate struggle to build up makeshift blockades to buy time for Mistral to build up a fortress at the entrance.

The miners, Mistralean army, and hired Hunters all valiantly bought time and fought for the safety of Mistral. But the problem was that the architects in charge all would argue over what kind of architectural style it should follow, the color schemes, to even what the pattern of the brickwork should be. There was even a two day arguement about setting up a zen garden inside the main grounds.

Considering all of this, the brochure was essentially a passive aggressive 'Nya nya, lemme rub this shit in ya face' to the other Kingdoms of Remnant.

"Why were there so much details about sewers in that stupid Introduction to Atlas brochure? I get that it's a problem and the engineers in charge should be properly recognized, but it's 3/5ths of this thing. That's stupid." Jaune rolled his eyes before tossing the brochure to the side and pulling the **Spear of Athens** out of of his inventory. "Stupid Atlasians and their stupid garbage."

A quick jab and twist was enough to pop the large grate out of place.

"It's not by much, but the **Ring of Fate** IS pointing downwards... Why instincts, why?"

In contrast to the shiny whites and greys of Atlas, the sewers were not so white and shiny.

Jaune gagged, his current nose was clearly a good deal more sensitive than his human one.

"I swear if thing suddenly points above ground, I'm going to kill whomever is carrying it…" Jaune swore to himself as he ran perpendicular to the sewers walls, switching sides often enough that it would refresh the activation time of **Wall Running**.

He just counted himself lucky that he was headed in the right direction for once, even after the refresh on his **String of Fate**.

It even seemed to be getting… brighter…

"...ut u..."

"...am… Schnee who…"

"...MMMMPH! MM…"

Jaune ducked into the shadows as he heard footsteps begin to pitter patter towards him, flashes of light flickering about as flashlights shook and shook about as a group of unknown people began to get closer.

"Donno who they are, but the **String of Fate** is actually vibrating! One of them has to have it!"

Patiently Jaune waited, seeing that the group was headed his way. There was a blurred outline of men of various sizes shouldering a large burlap sack that was wiggling desperately as the group of obvious villains approached, smacking and punching at their living luggage, trying to get it to shut up.

They were also clearly well armed, although, as if in bad taste, poorly dressed, mostly clothed in grey, stained clothes and misfitting pieces of dented and battered armor that looked like they had been dug out of a slag heap.

But there still was a lot of them, Jaune could tell, by the sounds of footsteps alone.

"I need some sort of distraction if I wanna get a good ambush attack in, but even with my current night vision, it's hard to see them in all this smoggy place. And I can't use **Observe** without a clear line of sight… So I have to be my own distraction here… I guess I need something shocking, something so ridiculous, so utterly out of the blue that they question the reality that exists before them… but what…"

More of the large group was becoming visible to the young hero, making him nervous.

"Dammit I'm running outta time… hamm. What kind of retarded shit would Puck do… That's it!"

Meanwhile as Jaune came to a revelation that he would surely come to regret, the group of apparent kidnappers heard the most ridiculous lines in their lives.

"Pikon Pikon! The white ears that perk for Justice!"

Something white blurred through the group, a spinning **Spear of Athens** obliterating the Aura shields of all caught in the ridiculous and unbelievable speed of Jaune's Skills and Perks working in tangent to one another. Jaune, in his rush to save the kidnapped person, forgot that **White Rabbit of Ontario** would triple the **AGI** modifier of **Dash** from x2.5 to x7.5 while running off of his also now tripled **AGI** stat of 342.

This ridiculous speed could also now be maintained in a mind boggling burst of 4.5 seconds at a time.

It was powerful enough against this ragtag group of kidnappers that he honestly didn't have to continue on with the embarrassing words that were coming out of his mouth which were meant to distract his foes. Through the overpowering force of his sheer velocity alone, merely ambushing the group would have been enough.

"Hippity Hoppity! The cheery feet that out run the winds of war!"

Jaune blurred around at waist height. He did not realize that at his current speed, which undoubtedly surpassed all the current B Rank Hunters on the official Hunter Census, that as he inwardly stewed desperately about how out numbered he was, that every single weapon he struck at would fragment like grenades due to his velocity.

While it wasn't with the force and destructive power of actual grenades, it made a hell of a disruption, even sending the kidnapped person the burlap bag flying.

"Nom Nom! I am he who strikes at heaven and eats away the sun!" there was an undiscernable millisecond as Jaune, holding the bagged person in a princess carry, felt something very soft within. Luckily **Gamer's Mind** quickly put the thought aside as he pulled a name out of his ass, "Moon Rabbit of Justice! Bell Cranel! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Jaune decided he must have made an odd sight, having the **Spear of Athens** strapped to his back, and carrying a bag with a person big enough to be considered a small adult in his arms, glaring triumphantly at his foes. And by foes, it referred to the group of Faunus currently moaning and groaning on the ground as bits of metal had embedded into their bodies like parasitic worms.

*Ding!*

 **Disguise designation The White Rabbit of Ontario is now imposed with the Alias: Bell Cranel.**

 **Through your actions, a new Skill has been created!**

 **Fool's Act - Lv1/5 (92% EXP) - The world is but a stage, and you… are the monkey in the backdrop playing the cymbals. 40% + (5% × Lv) chance to completely take your foes off guard. Can disrupt a fight and lead to a free preemptive attack, or potentially open up dialogue to resolve the issue peacefully.**

 **Critical Success!**

 **Your act was so oddly chunnibyo that it will be recorded by the Fool's Act skill for future usage as the self-introduction of the Alias: Bell Cranel.**

 **CHR has risen by +3**

 **You have reached a new milestone in CHR! For reaching 100 CHR you gain a new Perk!**

 **Attention to Attractiveness- Gain a deeper understanding of what is HOT vs what is NOT. You can see all ATR modifiers to equipment as well as access to the formula of attractivity. You also get a flat +5 to ATR.**

 **Formula:** **(ClassRarity) + (CHR/2)** **\+ Equipment**

 **(Age/2) - 2(Heritages)**

 **NOTE: (Age/2) - 2(Heritages) cannot drop below 1, (Age/2) caps at 25**

 **Current ATR w/ Full Equip: 148(147.5) [Base: 130.5]**

 **Average ATR w/ Full Equip: ~ 35 to 50**

"Also I know one of you guys have something I'm looking for. So hand over the **Symbol of Demeter** , chop chop." Jaune felt a little bad at the groaning group of people in front of him, especially when it became apparent that they were all Faunus, just like his **Disguise**. While he felt awesome for just decimating them all like that, they were kidnapping someone. So he couldn't really bring himself to feel bad over it.

There was a muffled groaning from his rescued bag.

"Oh! That's right! Lemme get this bag open for ya…" Jaune sliced open the knot at the mouth of the bag after gently putting it down, only to stare wide-eyed at the person within as he slowly cut open the burlap sack.

Although a little bruised and battered, a slim, beautiful girl dressed in nothing more than her lacy black underwear was overly stimulating for young Jaune. He fumbled for words as he stared at her near nude form, entranced by the exotic silver hair, titillated by perfect, milky skin, her curvaceous figure, and lost in striking aquamarine eyes.

"...are you an angel?..." Jaune didn't even realize he was speaking aloud at this point, too enamored by the female form, even getting a small blush from the gagged and exposed girl, although whether it was from embarrassment or the compliment was unknown.

"Nobody shoulda known about our attack today! He's a fucking traitor! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR BROTHERS! AND FOR A SCHEE WHORE?! **WITHER**!"

 **Effects of Wither (Lesser Awakened) has been resisted by Gamer's Body.**

 **All stats reduced by 10%.**

 **Lost stats will recover 2%/Min due to your Heritages.**

"Well that was rude. I don't even know what a Schnee is." Jaune sniffed irritably, "But that answers who has the **Symbol of Demether** , I guess. And I have no idea who you guys even are. I'm just looking for the **Symbol**. But no self-respecting hero ignores a crime that's happening right in front of him."

Out of the group of disarmed and injured Faunus, there was a young teen with red hair and small horns poking out of his hair just above his temples. He glared at Jaune viciously, angry eyes glaring wildly over a tattered handkerchief being used as a face mask.

He then pulled out the sword hanging at his waist and charged at Jaune, yelling loudly.

" **Observe**."

 **Name : Adam Taurus**

 **Current Emotion: Lesser Panic, Greater Fury**

 **Age: 16**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Talented Apprentice Swordsman (35 ATR)**

 **Title: Student of Nasus, Young Terrorist, One Who Thirsts For Revenge, Murderer**

 **Affiliation: White Fang (Elite Member), Inheritor of Disney (The Beast)**

 **Level 19**

 **HP: 2480/2730**

 **SP: 7435/9350**

 **AP: 2820/3760**

 **Strength: 204**

 **Vitality: 98**

 **Agility: 216**

 **Dexterity: 174**

 **Intelligence: 78**

 **Wisdom: 80**

 **Charisma: 160**

 **Luck: 24**

 **ATR w/ Full Equip: 82**

"You're not even my match." Jaune whipped the **Spear of Athens** around himself deflecting a quick two strike combo of a diagonal swing followed by a thrust, countering the second blow with a thrust of his own using the butt of his weapon, taking away 860 AP from Adam and sending him flying back, tumbling into the rest of the White Fang due to the nature of **Celestial Bronze** and the high velocity created by Jaune's currently tripled **AGI** stat. "Just give me the **Symbol of Demeter** and I'll let you go. Without Miss Angel here, of course."

"Shut up, you brat! A Faunus defending a Schnee? What the hell… What the fuck is this bullshit! The White Fang doesn't need Faunus like you! **WITHER**!"

 **Effects of Wither (Lesser Awakened) has been resisted by Gamer's Body.**

 **Timer of Wither Degradation has been refreshed.**

 **Additional stat reduction has been ignored by your Domain.**

"What the hell… why aren't you shriveling up?... **Wither**! **WITHER**!"

Jaune snorted as the **String of Fate** refreshed, revealing that the **Symbol** was inside Adam's breast pocket. Adam kept spamming **Wither** , trying to accomplish… something. Jaune wasn't sure what, but didn't intend to find out.

Nothing about shriveling up sounded good to him.

"Gimme this already!" a quick flick of Jaune's hand, cut open the dirty shirt pocket, a gilded medallion on a shining celestial bronze cord flew into the young hero's hand.

" **Observe**."

 **Symbol of Demeter (Mythic)**

 **+500 HP**

 **+500 SP**

 **+5 STR**

 **+10 VIT**

 **+10 DEX**

 **+20 ATR**

 **A medallion of unknown wood, gilded in gold. A tastefully artistic engraving of a cornucopia is accented with gold leaf. It is filled with a mystic power. Only women or another Inheritor of one of the aspects of Olympus can wield this to its fullest potential by internalizing the Eidos Diagram of Demeter. All skills granted by this item can be learned permanently through raising skill proficiency.**

 ***Ding!***

 **Skill Gained!**

 **Wither - Lv 1/20 (1% EXP) - Hades' kidnapping of Persephone forced Demeter to create this power out of spite. For those who cannot Inherit the Eidos Diagram of Demeter, it is the only fragment of her Eidos that can be discerned by those without being a natural Inheritor, or a fellow Inheritor of Olympus . Apply -30% + 1% per Skill Level reduction of All Stats for 10 minutes using the Symbol. This effect is reduced by -50% + 2% per Skill Level without the Symbol. Temporary Degraded Stats will recover gradually after a period of time. If the user Degrades a Target's All Stats to below 10%, they will begin to dehydrate to the point of death, leaving only a withered corpse behind.**

 **You must reach Skill Mastery LV10 to learn the next Skill.**

 ***Ding!***

 **Quest has Updated!**

 **You have received a Quest!**

 **Updated Quest: Turn Back the Season.**

 **Details: Summer Rose, Maiden of Summer, has been cursed by the deceased Original Demeter Inheritor. You have obtained the Symbol of Demeter from her murderer and have found yourself compatible. Save Summer from The Wilt.**

 **Time Remaining: 54 Days, 10 Hours, 43 Mins.**

 **New Quest: To Preserve a Snow Angel.**

 **Details: Young have disrupted a White Fang kidnapping of Winter Schnee. Bring her to safety! Although disguised as a Faunus, you should know all heroes are rewarded with a kiss.**

 **Reward: 8,000 EXP, A kiss, Hilt of Durandal. +Affection [Winter Schnee], +Affection [?], +Affection [?], +Animosity [White Fang], +Respect [Faunus].**

 **Failure: Death of [Winter Schnee]. [?] enters [?] Route. Title: The Great Failure.**

 **Time Limit: 48 Hours**

 **Yes / No**

"Gods, it's been system alert after system alert…" Jaune sighed as he accepted the new quest, ignoring the looks of confusion from everyone around him, "Well, whatever. I gotta get Snow Angel somewhere safe, and I've got what I've been looking for, so… **Wither**!"

Using my new skill on a large group of people powerless to resist was great for Jaune's skill proficiency, shooting it up to level 3 in an instant. It was an odd sight, seeing a group of almost 40 people suddenly collapse from the uttering of single word from a 10 year old boy.

Jaune couldn't help but to feel that it was super cool. Like a hero forcing an army to submit with but a word.

"Give that back!" Adam sluggishly lashed out with his sword, only for Jaune to smack the older Faunus in the face with the butt of his weapon once again, sending the older Faunus back.

The red haired teen didn't get back up this time..

"Yeah, that's not happening. From what I know, this doesn't belong to you anyways." Jaune pulled at the **String of Fate** , just now remembering that he should alert Taiyang and Qrow to the fact that he had managed to get his hands on the **Symbol of Demeter**. While Jaune was better equipped and undoubtedly stronger than Adam, he felt a bit conscious of the fact that the older boy had the **Murderer**.

Best not to tempt fate further.

Jaune glanced at the underwear clad girl, flushing as he began fishing through his Inventory.

"All I have on me are blankets by the way, sorry about that." Jane pulled two thick, white sheets from his Inventory and did away with the gag and ropes holding her captive before handing her the cloth. "I guess you can use it like a robe or cloak for now. I'll rip up a towel so you can use it to wrap your feet up. Better than going barefoot."

"Thank you… You… said your name was Bell, right?"

"You got it, Snow Angel." Jaune's grin was wide enough to split his slowly reddening face. "Bell Cranel, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Sure, maybe if I was five years younger." The silver haired girl wrapped herself securely in blankets. "We need to get back to the surface to report what happened, but we should avoid people until we get somewhere private. I don't want to know the scandalous things those good for nothing journalists would squeeze out of my current state of dress. I'd be ruined."

She lifted her dainty feet, allowing Jaune to tie torn towels around them for makeshift shoes.

"Thank you. Again. I don't know what those cretin would have done to me." she shivered.

"Speaking of them, they're recovering right now and giving us some really bloodshot eyes. Let's run." Jaune put the **Spear of Athens** back into his inventory before sweeping the blanket-wrapped girl in a princess carry as he sprinted away, chuckling inwardly at the yelp of surprise.

It was the cutest thing that he could think of.

"They kept calling your a sneeze or something, Snow Angel, but what's your name again? I'm not sure if I ever got it."

"Aaaaah, sl-slow down! My name is Winter, not snow angel! WHY ARE YOU SO FAAAAAST FOR SUCH A LITTLE KID?! It's Winter Schnee, that's my name, not sneeze, just STOP RUNNING ON WALLS! OR AT LEAST STOP BOUNCING FROM WALL TO WALL, WE ARE NOT RUBBER BALLS! I'm still recovering from the anesthetics they got me with, I'm gonna be sick, slow down you! You! Uurp! Oooooooh."

Jaune couldn't hear her over the echoing of "My name is Winter" bouncing through his head.

End


	7. Goliath Offline

AN1 - Hey. Here's a late chapter. Isn't THAT a surprise *Sarcasm Inserted Here*

For those of you who read my recent Fate/MyHeroAcadamia Crossover, how was it? If you haven't seen it, check it out. But DO please note that Chapter 1 is more of a backstory/setup/prologue and so the timing is SUPPOSED to be weird. Chapter 2 should be uploaded at the same time as this chapter. Do enjoy.

AAN2: PLEASE READ!

I made a [Pat reon]! Even if I only make like 20 bucks a month or something crappy like that, if there's something to properly motivate me, I think I can keep myself more accountable with regular updates to my stories, so I'm giving this a try. This is PURELY for those of you who want to help out. It's just hard for me to keep uploading regularly when it's just a hobby and keep telling myself that I can put it to the side since (aside from when I'm OVER THE MOON in inspiration to write) I'm better off putting that time into working to pay bills and college loans and shit because I am broke as hell.

And please don't flame me over this, this is just something that I'm trying for a month or two to see if it helps. If it doesn't work and it turns out that I just go months without uploading and shit, I'll shut that shit down myself.

Look for KSLCross on [Pa tre on] if you want to support my writing! Reviews also help. (They won't let you write [Pat reon] in normally, but they allow TWITTER? What the hell? lol)

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

"There are a lot more of these White Gang guys around than I thought there would be!" Jaune spun in the air, landing a scissor kick on two poor White Fang members, taking away their consciousnesses. "Didn't you say they were a peaceful organization, Winter, my angel?"

"Stop adding 'my angel' after every time you say my name, Bell. I get that you like me, but you being so forward is so cheesy that it's cringy." Winter sighed in exasperation.

Crocodile tears lit up Jaune's eyes as he crouched in a corner drawing on the ground with his finger in mock-depression.

Winter rolled her eyes as she shuffled forwards, doing her best to avoid the random bits of metal and glass laying about with her barely protected feet. The best they had been able to do was wrap them in thick torn up towel strips that Jaune had pulled out of his inventory, as all of the shoes from the White Fang members they fought were way too big for her dainty feet.

She didn't really know how to deal with the situation she found herself in.

Winter was used to complements.

Dealing with them was really part of her lifestyle, if anything, but usually they were more for the sake of ass-kissing or a segway into trying to connive something from her or her family than anything genuine. It was oddly refreshing that this mysterious little Faunus boy was really just a cheeky brat, unknowingly teasing a girl that he likes, because that's all little boys know.

She supposed it was better than the little rabbit pulling at her ponytail whenever her back was turned like an annoying brat normally would to a crush.

Winter hummed humorously as Jaune sprang to action as another small group of the Faunus terrorists appeared from around the corner. It didn't take more than a few moments for him to knock three more White Fang members unconscious. But as humorous as it was for three grown men to get their asses handed to them by a cute little bunny boy, Winter Schnee couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very off.

She racked her brains, trying to think of a proper answer to the problem at hand. Why did the White Fang begin this sudden turn to violence? It would be one thing if there was any indication leading to a violent outbreak, like the White Fang getting into a scrap with some racist humans in the Atlas City Slums here and there, but the White Fang had always been purely pacifist. It was the only Faunus organization that got any indication of anything that resembled the smallest modicum of respect from her father. They even had a peace rally just yesterday. Then they suddenly resorted to bombing her school and kidnapping her while she was in a changing room?

What was the reason for this sudden change?

What was the goal?

She supposed that without Bell's untimely rescue, she and her family may have ended up blaming the Faunus as a general whole for everything that had happened today, as well as what _could_ have happened. She didn't even want to think what dirty thoughts or plans her kidnappers might have had, ambushing her in a changing room, drugging her to near unconsciousness, and carrying her away in nothing but her underwear.

She might as well have been naked considering that she was originally about to slip into a strapless dress.

It was definitely a stroke of fortune that the young Faunus had come looking for something one of her captors owned. By the looks of how surprisingly well equipped the bunny boy was compared to the red haired teen, it may have even been stolen from the rabbit Faunus in the first place.

Her recollection of the event was unfortunately blurred, but she was 90% sure that Jaune had requested it to be returned.

There was a small twang inside that lamented the fact that it had been for some golden bauble that Bell had come across her, rather than actively looking to rescue her.

Not that she liked him in a romantic sense, mind you. She was fifteen for goodness sakes. There was no way that she was going to fall in love with an… Winter pursed her lips. How old was Bell? Eleven? Twelve at the oldest. While she couldn't say anything for his Dust handling abilities or marksmanship, his speed was honestly faster than her own.

Especially when he made those short dashes of movement. That burst of speed was actually frightening considering his age. Just what kind of training was Bell going though? It wasn't easy to unlock Aura until one reached their early teens and usually required some extreme trauma to do so for those younger than the age of twelve. Then to not only find or create some child that meets these parameters, have talent for a field of war, AND not suffer from potential Aura rebounds from being too young to handle the power of the soul would theoretically require the sacrifice and suffering of hundreds if not thousands of children. To then polish what remained to Bell's level which roughly approached the level of a normal Hunter Finishing School Applicant was...

While Winter was having a snowballing series of magnifying misunderstandings, Jaune tore away all the loot he could from the unconscious White Fang members before chirping with glee.

"Hey, this is great! These shoes look like they might fit you, princess!" Jaune skipped lightly towards her, although with his current **AGI** a single skip was enough to cover roughly four meters to arrive right in front of the heiress, ears perked and positively quivering with excitement as he held out a respectable pair of sneakers.

It was enough to snap Winter out of her thoughts, as she gazed at sparkling ruby eyes. Perhaps if he was maybe five years older he wouldn't just look like an adorable plushie that she wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of. But Winter Schnee was a respectable member of the upper echelon of society. She did not debase herself as to squeal and squeeze adorable little Faunus boys at every opportunity.

That was only her Aunt Edna.

And the look Aunt Edna would have in her eyes as she spotted a cute Faunus boy never really rubbed Winter the right way.

"Thank you, Bell." Winter did, however, allow her to pat the boy's head and give it a light affectionate rub between the ears, getting a blushing smile in return, ears twitching with uncontrolled joy. It reinvigorated the urge to glomp, but Winter choked it down. "That's very kind of you. You don't have to call me princess, please. I think I prefer angel over that." She joked. Or attempted at least.

"Yes, my angel!"

Drat.

Winter decided she needed more practice getting jokes across.

"Oh, and here, they're my spare socks, but I've got big feet for a ten year old. They might fit you alright." Jaune quickly pulled the socks out of his Inventory. "Sifu always says, preparation walks hand in hand with victory."

He currently was carrying two full spare outfits as well as two dozen smoke and flash grenades. And a flare gun with five rounds. Qrow and Taiyang really didn't want to take ANY chances for something happening to Jaune in Atlas.

His mothers would eat them alive.

Sifu. A teacher. Winter noted. That was from a dead language common in Mistral, as well as some prominent families in Vale.

Definitely not Atlas.

Which suited Winter just fine, as even she knew there were less Faunus bias and discrimination in those Kingdoms.

"The socks fit well enough, thank you." Winter was finally dressed in full clothes, as she and Jaune had been taking bits and things from the groups of White Fang that they came across, and she no longer required the sheets wrapped around her, although she kept them for both warmth and to disguise herself for when they would eventually arrive aboveground.

Jaune had insisted he still carry her about until they found her a pair of shoes that fit her, although for the cheeky boy it was more because he enjoyed holding her close to him and enjoyed her scent. And while it felt quite embarrassing for Winter to be so dependent on such a young boy, and a Faunus no less, being carried about in such a manner was more comfortable than she thought that it would be.

What would her father think?

His daughter in the arms of a Faunus!

Winter tried very hard not to think in this manner when she owed so much to Bell, but it did bother her how ingrained that sort of thinking was in her. It made her worry that the peaceful White Fang suddenly turning violent today might be the fault of people like her that were raising and were raised to think in such a manner. Maybe it was the shock, or just the absurdity of the situation that she found herself in: unable to access her Aura due to the remains of the anesthesia left in her system, without Aura, nor Glyph, nor Semblance, unarmed and relying on nothing more than the goodwill of a powerful but kind, cute, and very well raised Faunus boy that was roughly the same age as her younger sister.

But she knew that yesterday, she would have never thought to question her way of thought. But to feel the ramifications of the general attitude towards Faunus in Atlas with her own body...

Winter shook away the thoughts.

"I'm still convinced that you just wanted to riff through more pockets than find me a pair of shoes."

"How could you say such a thing, Snow Angel? Do I look like a thief to you?"

"You say that, but you were rummaging through that man's pocket _JUST A MINUTE AGO_. You don't look like a thief, you look like a mugger, Bell. I honestly don't even know why you left one of them in just his underwear..."

"...He's decked out in Unique Quality gear for some reason… and I'm not getting any EXP for just knocking them out." Jaune pouted quietly to himself, ears drooping down like melting cheese, "I gotta make it worth my time somehow, they're not even strong enough for me to get much skill proficiency. I'm being nice enough to not touch their Lien though, I get that they're all poor or something, but disarming them and stuff is actually a good thing, isn't it?"

"I can't hear you if you mutter, Bell."

"Just saying I'm not a thief! Just making sure not to let these guys keep their ammo, guns, and other dangerous toys!"

"...Where are you putting those away, actually? I know there's been at least three large rifles and a couple of weapons that are, frankly, bigger than you are."

"...Semblance?"

Winter narrowed her eyes not really buying the excuse, but couldn't bring herself to actually be too harsh on the young Faunus. After all, she owed him a lot, looking the other way about his odd abilities here and there was the least that she could do.

The problem was that every moment of confusion, shame, and nervousness was super obvious by both the face and body language of the young Faunus, and Winter found his reactions to be too cute. When she was younger, she was the kind of girl that would bully the boys that she liked, and although she had amended to put away that kind of behaviour now that she was older and soon to enter the prestigious Atlas Academy…

It totally wasn't because she went too far with her teasing and bullying that the boy she liked moved to a different kingdom. Nope.

NOPE.

Besides, she'd grown past that kind of behavior anyways.

And once again she didn't like Bell that way.

How would that even work? She's at least 4 or 5 years older than the boy.

With all of the drooping eyes and ears, the nervous blushes, the fidgeting, she totally didn't want to squeeze him like a plushy and tease the living hell out of the young boy, if only to satisfy the internally growing and itching sadist tendencies that she didn't know she had.

….But that could wait until they both got to safety.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, she still needed Bell's help. For the life of her, she could not properly feel her Aura still. Like her connection to it was murky and shrouded, suffocating her in a lake of mud as she desperately tried to reach for the surface, not knowing which direction was up or down, there's just nothing but blackness and grime and she needed to breathe so DESPERATELY THAT-

"Snow Angel? Winter? Are you ok?" Jaune shook Winter by the shoulders gently, the heiress having curled up into a ball, shivering furiously. Her attempt at accessing her Aura was still being hampered by the drug in her system, making it hard for her to even breathe when she reached inwardly for it. "You don't have to rush to try and access your Aura again. You're still recovering, it's ok. Everythings ok. Just breathe. I'm here. I'll protect you no matter what."

Winter smiled bitterly.

"Thank you, Bell. I'm sorry, I just feel so exposed without Aura." She shuddered again, "I've had it unlocked since I was so small…" There had been an accident involving a rampaging Atlesian Knight Prototype Unit had caused her Aura to unlock when she was nine, this had also left her weak and sickly for a few years as her body couldn't handle the stress of Aura being perpetually active at such a young age. "I can't ever remember not having it around to protect me."

"...Try again after an hour or so. I've… got good instincts. I donno. I feel like you'll be able to access Aura without backlash then. But for now…" Jaune picked up the trembling girl into his arms, "...things are gonna be alright."

 **Observe** revealed that her condition, **Domain Degradation: Corruption of Aura Fount** , would wear off after another 54 minutes.

Winter curled up a little tighter, chucking under her breath as Jaune leapt around, her eyes were closed to reduce motion sickness as Jaune popped upwards to kick a manhole out of the way before bursting out himself, with a certain heiress in tow.

Winter opened her eyes as the smell of fresh… (well, fresh-ER) air hit her sinuses like an embrace of an old friend. She could see people running about in panic, there was screaming in the distance, a flipped over car on fire in the corner of her vision. There were fights breaking out in the streets, members of the military police were trying to keep things in check, but small pockets of White Fang would appear out of alleys to ambush them.

"How do you know that things are going to be ok?"

She vaguely recalled the sounds of explosions when she was being knocked unconscious with anesthetics, but Winter had just assumed it was a trick of the mind as she was being drugged. She wasn't clear whether the explosions in question were distractions for the sake of kidnapping her or the other way around, but either way the White Fang definitely started their aggressive terrorist acts with a bang.

"Everything is going to be fine… because I'm here."

Jaune's smile was blinding.

And so Winter began to believe.

* * *

Jaune internally thanked whatever gods of fresh air that he was finally above ground. He took a small sniff of himself, comparing to the fresh-er air of the city and decided that they both smelt like the dead had crawled out of their graves over their natural scents... Which meant that to any Human or Faunus without enhanced olfactory senses they smelt even worse as they couldn't smell how nice Winter was beneath all of the sewerage.

It was a shame that now really wasn't the time to look for an opportunity to shower.

Now that he was above ground, Jaune could somehow tell that there was a call ringing on his Scroll, even though the damn thing was in his Inventory. Most likely Qrow and Taiyang-Sifu had also seen his Quest Updates and had a lot of questions to ask.

But while it would be great to contact them and get some damn assistance (as he was currently winging everything without much real life questing experience) it wasn't like he could just open up the Inventory and yank out his Scroll while Snow Angel Winter was in his arms.

That would bring up some uncomfortable questions.

"VIVA LA FRANCE! VIVA LE FRENCHY REVOLUTION! HON HON!"

And here was an uncomfortable question made fantasy-flesh.

"Dammit Puck! You have the worst timing!" Jaune roared with irritation as Puck appeared, whizzing around his head. The little fairy was dressed like Napoleon with an abhorrent mustache and French accent on his lip.

"...Bell? What is that thing?"

"I've actually just been invisible the whole time, _**Bell**_." Puck grinned mischievously, revealing his nasty, pointy teeth. "I can be quiet when I want to be, little Moon Rat of Justice."

"I'm a rabbit, you ingrate. Fuck you."

"I mean if your ding-dong is small enough that it can fuck me, I think you have more pressing problems at hand, Bell-chan."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Jaune growled as he leapt into the air, using the nearby building walls and **Wall Running** to chase the cheeky fae.

Winter meanwhile, was still being carried by Bell, hoping to all the gods she knew that Bell doesn't fall to his death while holding her. The argument between her little hero and his littler… was that an actually fairy? Was it Bell's friend? She didn't know anymore, but they had taken the argument to the rooftops, which was NOT ok with her.

How was Bell jumping from rooftop to rooftop of skyscrapers so easily?!

He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going anymore!

"I don't care what the two of you are fighting about, BUT LOOK AT WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!" she screamed shrilly out of the fear she felt over her current situation.

They had jumped over a street that was too long to jump over in a single bound, even for Jaune and his temporarily tripled AGI stat. So the boy did the only logical action one could make in that situation.

Snatching Puck out of the air, he threw the fairy just enough that he was about at the same level as his shin.

And used him as a foot hold in mid-air.

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

"Sorry, what was that? I'm not a rabbit, I'm a rat! I don't have that kind of good hearing." Jaune crowed as he kept moving, undeterred about the fact that he had used Puck like a disposable Yoshi pit-jump, much to Winter's endless and continuously growing confusion.

But that confusion was gleefully ignored for the following:

 **Due to an action emulating A Certain Video Game's Signature Move, you have created a new skill!**

 **TRIPLE JUMP! - Lv 1/20 (1%) - THIS ISN'T WHAT WE RAISED YOU FOR, YOU BASTARD! Allows the use a third jump in mid-air, must be preceded by Double Jump. Gain +(5*Skill Lv)% bonus height by jumping from a Pet.**

 **You have gained a tertiary tier movement skill! You will now be granted the preceding skill!**

 **Double Jump - Lv 1/10 (24%) - Did you just double jump? Do you realize that the physics needed to solidify the air under your foot into a viable foothold and then JUMP off of it would cause sonic booms that could destroy a Kingdom?! You better be glad that this is just a video game, you damn Genji Main! Allows use of a 'double jump' while in the air. Requires 100 AGI and 70 STR.**

"Was... was that ok to do?" Winter gaped at the tiny figure of Puck who had caught himself in the air before chasing the faux Faunus and Schnee.

"Don't worry about Puck. I'm not even sure if that bastard CAN die." Jaune laughed her off, "More importantly, I couldn't see it from the ground, but... the wall to the west... has a giant hole in it. Isn't that bad?"

"WHAT?!" Winter whipped her hair, smacking Jaune in the face as she turned to see the wall, "Oh no... oh no... those crazy terrorists! That's right by the industrial district, but there are thousands of people who live there, human AND Faunus... Just to attack me... just to hurt the Schnee company... they'd sacrifice even their fellow Faunus?... What... what are they..."

"Well that's probably where all that screaming I'm hearing's from..." Jaune turned to jump in the direction of the sabotaged wall, "HANG ON! Things are about to make even less sense!"

"What do yoOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Princess carry turned into fireman carry as Jaune turned Winter around, making it so that she could not see him use his Inventory. He then pulled out a small device meant to nullify G-forces, a piece of semi-experimental tech that only very high level Hunters were technically allowed to carry. It was meant to be an item to slap on a VIP, so that a Hunter could escape while carrying that VIP with all his might without consequence. Qrow had gotten a spare using his connections just in case, and Jaune sure as hell was about to put it to good use, seeing as how Winter had no access to her aura to defend herself from the stupidity that he was about to proceed with.

Strapping the device onto Winter's beautiful, white thigh, Jaune then yanked out a handful of bitter and smelly ginseng and honey candies from his Inventory that gave buffs to **Max SP** and restored **SP** , he shoved them into his mouth, wrapper and all before forcing himself to swallow.

And then he used **Dash**.

Ignoring SP consumption, ignoring the wrinkled plastic wrapping tearing at his throat, the burning in his legs as he pushed his **AGI** past his limits, the drain of HP as even his high **VIT** of 179 was unable to endure the strain of **Double Jumping** and **Triple Jumping** as he mixed in a copious amount of **Wall Running** to reset his air jumps. While there was both no time and no way that Jaune would regret his current actions, he had to admit that he hadn't been expecting this at all. While he lived as a video game character, it seemed that by reaching certain extremes which tore away at his limits it was possible to force reality upon **Gamer's Body.**

"Now's really not the time for this," the little hero aspirant grimaced as he forced down a bunch of pre-peeled boiled eggs (for easy swallowing) to restore his HP. While he didn't mind learning that even **The Gamer** could have limits and what exactly those limits were, the timing really left something to be desired.

There was no way that he could have known about this without the benefit of the **Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario** which tripled his AGI stat like a damn cheat-code. But either way he couldn't just blindly hyper-specialize, although specializing was important for advantages in both Perks and ability, it served no point if he was so fast that he scattered in the wind like a bunch of Jaune-flakes.

It was not only straining his body's ability to endure, but his balance was also affected. There were moments when he launched himself far more forwards than he intended, or too high. Likely the **DEX** stat had something to do with that, as well as affecting his flexibility and fine-motor movements.

It would certainly explain why it was necessary for spears.

He was a mere dozen or so meters from the edge of the crisis when he was shot out of the sky and pulled down by a hook and chain weapon with a small, rocket booster attachment, lashing into Jaune and snapping him to the ground, the boy just barely able to turn while landing to protect Winter with his own body.

 **-1520 HP**

"OOHF!" Jaune grunted before coughing. He was sure something should have broken there for sure. **Gamer's Body** wasn't without limits, it seemed, but it still was one hell of a godsend.

 **A Skill has leveled up!**

 **A Skill has leveled up!**

 **Pain Tolerance - Lv 3/20 (26%) - Tolerance is to endure. Take more pain so you can go deal more pain. (-2.5 * Skill LV)% Damage Taken and pain felt per level.**

"Sounds about right." Jaune grunted as Gamer's Body quickly stripped away his aches and pains.

"You're under arrest, White Fang scum!"

"Oh great. Racist cops. Cough, cough... I don't think there's any internal bleeding, but I feel like I'm swallowing my lungs. What else do I need today?" Jaune growled as he helped Winter up. Her hair was a bit frazzled from the wind, but she still looked like a damn model as if she hadn't suffered from Jaune's ridiculous high speed movements. "You ok, Snow Angel?"

"I'd be more fine if you had given me more of a proper warning about all that hopping. I know you're a rabbit Faunus, Bell, but that was insane. Is your Semblance speed-based?" Winter held a dainty hand to her mouth, "I recognize this though, this is Hunter tech that the Schnee Company developed a few years back with private funding. I didn't feel the G Forces, but it was hard to breathe when my stomach was being pressed into your shoulder... I feel a little sick."

"Oh, I didn't think of that at all! Sorry 'bout th-"

"I said, you're under arrest! Hands in the air, and walk away from the huma- MISS SCHNEE! GET AWAY FROM HER ANIMAL SCUM!"

"...Does he not realize that I'm helping you, or is this something that I should expect as normal? Because this isn't normal."

Winter glared frostily at the officer who cautiously lowered his gun ever so slightly before speaking

"He's fine! He's not White Fang, and he's actually even the one that saved me from them, _officer_. They got me with a toxin that's made me unable to temporarily use my Aura. I'll be fine soon, but Bell here's done nothing wrong."

Bell nodded energetically as he seemingly pulled whole foot long sandwiches out of nowhere and began devouring them with large bites, resembling a mix between a squirrel and wood-chipper tearing up a log.

The police officer stared, dumbfounded, as Jaune recovered **HP** in the only way he currently knew how.

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**  
 **Class: Young Blessed One**  
 **Title: The Gamer, The Little Hero: Argonaut**  
 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**  
 **Level 15**  
 **Exp: 1895/3800 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**  
 **HP: 716/4480**

 **+112** **HP**

 **+112 HP**

 **+112 HP**

Ignoring his system alerts of his health gains (an expensive sandwich that restored 2.5% of **Max HP** per second, but offered no other buffs), Jaune swallowed down the last of the sandwich before asking, "What happened to the wall? Is the military able to handle this?"

While the officer obviously had a bit of a chip against Faunus-kind, he seemed to be willing to take a Schnee's word of confidence in Jaune.

"Well, you're obviously not from around here if you're asking that. The walls of Atlas are made of smaller, interlocking wall pieces a design meant to allow the wall to be easily repaired. The connectors are actually a little stronger than the actual wall itself. Standard protocol is to force the Grimm that have funneled in out, expunge the damaged wall and the parts around it, and lock the new wall portions in. Like Tetris, but the individual little blocks. Luckily those replacements are all throughout the city and there are plenty that can be brought over, the problem is time. And the fact that there's two damn Goliaths out there, one's just entered the city limits, 'ccording to radio chatter. Problem is that we can't use the kind of fire power we need to take that thing down without causing too much damage to the surrounding area. Military's willing to sacrifice some slums and such, but its the factories and industrial buildings that're the problem." The officer rambled out in a growling voice, "Damn industry don't matter much if we lose the whole damn Kingdom. Not like this is the only industrial zone either. I donno what the gaddamn hell is goin' on in those damn bigwig's grey matter."

"A GOLIATH?!" Winter instinctively took a step back in disbelief and fear, "But there's never been a recorded Goliath attack before. Why would they act now?"

"Well the one in the city is relatively younger than most Goliaths that have been under surveillance. The higher-ups are calling it a new herd, just 2 younglings. But youngling or not a Goliath is still a Goliath. It hasn't done anything that might yet be recognized as a signature skill, but some of us on the ground are starting to think that they're letting the damn Grimm rampage a bit on purpose to record any possible data they can get. Never had a Goliath attack before, after all." The officer spat to the side. "Damn it all."

"Wait, a Goliath is one of those giant elephant-looking Grimm, right?" Jaune's rabbit ears twitched in half-caution and half-excitement.

"That's right, rat-boy."

"For the last time, I'M A RABBIT! WHY DO NONE OF YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A RABBIT AND A RAT?!"

The officer actually looked offended.

"What do you mean, _you people_?"

"You know what I mean, you jerkass! How thick skinned are you? Are you sure you're not a hippo Faunus? Bah, it doesn't matter, where's the Goliath at right now?"

"Huh? It's a few kilometers to the Northwest, it's trying to head for a nearby shelt- WAIT WHAT'RE YOU DOING, COME BACK! BOY! STOP!"

"Bell?!" Winter gaped as Jaune hopped away, pulling out the same shining spear that he used to save her back in the sewers of Atlas out of rippling air.

Was he going for the Goliath? Was he crazy?

Winter was sure that she must have been as she began running to catch up to the rabbit Faunus as fast as she could without her aura.

"Miss Schnee! You- oh, dammit all!" the military police officer swore as he quickly caught up to the still auraless girl. "At the very least let me stick around you as a guard, but miss, you really shouldn't be entering the hot zone like this!"

"Bell's still a child! He's powerful, but he must not understand how powerful a Titan Class Grimm is! Or he's ignoring that the moment he heard you talk about the shelter! Dammit! Dammit! If I just had my aura..." Winter shoved back the tears that wet her eyes due to the sheer helplessness she felt.

At least if she still had her aura she could DO something!

"...Shit that Faunus brat must be something special or crazy."

* * *

He had to push harder.

Jaune shoved more of the ginger candies down his throat.

He had to move faster.

He grit his teeth and guzzled down boiling hot soup from a bottle to restore **HP**.

What the hell was wrong with this military?!

What good is data if people have to die for it all?!

It was headed for a shelter for shit's sake!

Wasn't it their job to protect their people?!

He gripped the **Spear of Athens** harder as he leapt again and again, not bothering with the shield for the sake of speed.

The longer he took, the more people might die before he could even do anything!

"System! Put all remaining **Stat Points** into **AGI**!"

 **46 Status Points have been added to AGI!**

 **Your Base AGI is now 122! Current AGI has become 179 after Passives and Equipment.**

 **Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario triples AGI to 537 while in effect.**

 **Base AGI has hit a milestone [100]!**

 **A new Perk has been granted!**

 **Victorious Tailwind - The winds of victory ride at your back! Overcome fate! Overcome logic! The only thing in this world that cannot be broken is speed! SO BREAK EVEN SPEED ITSELF! +10% chance for any attack to gain +1 Priority.**

 **System Notice: Priority determines the attack order of combat, it supersedes the Domain and allows the Priority Attack land first regardless of AGI difference. AGI only becomes applicable if both attacks hold the same Priority Level.**

Jaune could now feel even the wind threaten to break against his body, his **HP** beginning to plummet even harder. His newfound **AGI** didn't seem to instantly kick in all at once.

Right now at the border of sound itself was the limit of **500 AGI**.

Then there was a boom as he crashed through the sound barrier.

Most Hunters that could travel at such berserk speeds had Semblances that induced speed. Naturally such Semblances would ignore the reality thorough the fact that Aura could bend and ignore the laws of physics, Jaune had no such advantage.

Without the insane **AGI** buff of **White Rabbit of Ontario** , Jaune would never have reached such insane heights for years to come, but it no longer mattered.

 **HP** couldn't drop if the sound barrier could no longer press against him.

Pure physical speed cut through the wind.

It was like the world was in slow motion.

Well if he wasn't taking any more damage, that's all that mattered.

The Goliath was now easily visible to him, after all.

Jaune invoked **Observe** , the words scattering as they left his mouth, unable to let the sound be formed.

 **Name: Young Goliath  
** **Lvl: ?  
** **Title: Dark Child of Ganesha  
** **HP: ?/?  
SP: ?/?  
AP: N/A  
**

 **Status Cannot Be Viewed Due to Level Difference  
**

 **Emotional State: K̸̝̠̬ͩ̈ͨͤ̏I̧̠̫͖̯̳̼͖͓̓ͭ͌ͥL̫̩̙͖̫̫ͧ͂͋̿ͦͥ̒ͭL̼̭̙͌͆̆ͫ͛ͅ ̷̘͇̖̠̹̇̆̃̋ͤǨͥ̎́͏̱͇͎̘͙̼͟I̵͇̬̲͈̬͎͖͎͖ͭͨ̔͠L̪͉͙̤̳͙̩̃͒ͤ͗L̸̦̮̥̣̦ͮ̍ͧ͊ ̧͖̰̟̟̤̹̙̼̻͋̔͜͠K̵̡̞̞ͮ̓͗I̲̻̱̼̠̬ͧ͋̐́ͬ͠L̗̬̝̼̎̍̒̔ͬ̑̌L̟̭̫̝̀ͨͥͧ̅͜͢ ̡̥̤̭̓̍̆͒͋ͪ́̚͡K͕̳̟̰̭̯ͫ̃ͣ̿̉͐͑̂ͮ͟͠I̟̙̱ͧ̊̓͊̐̄̋Lͬ͏̢̺̮̭͕͞L̼̻̫̦̑̔ͬͥ̎͂ͮ͑͠ ̜͆̄̀̇K̫͎̭̞͗̔͊ͦ̍I̧͓͇̫̳̰̝̥̖ͩ̐̈ͮ̋ͮ̎͢L̶͔͎͚̟̀́̇̈̎̔̿̓͞͝L̛͉͉̠̖̹̱͇̽̑̅̈̚̚**

"Try killing this!" He crashed into the Goliath's eye spear first, luckily as he suffered no damage from the impact as **Gamer's Body** counted the collision as an attack, allowing him to bury the spear in the eye of the elephantine Grimm.

 **High-Velocity Impact!**

 **CRITICAL HIT!**

 **+39600 Damage Inflicted!**

 **Target is ? Levels above you! Power suppression applied to Damage! +40% Damage negation!**

"Not good enough!" Jaune grunted as he viciously tore the spear back out and double jumped to dodge a ferocious swing of sheer anger from the trunk and tusks.

There were citizens that had been desperately escaping from the enormous Grimm, both Humans and Faunus alike, while some still ran from the devastation caused by the lone Grimm, there were many who's escapes had slowed as a young Rabbit Faunus boy seemed to just APPEAR on the Goliath's face, a spear being pulled out of the evil creature's eye.

It was unbelievable, but it was no hallucination.

It should have been impossible, but it was truth.

The air rippled when the young boy, who could not even have been in his teens jumped off of unseen platforms in the air, it was assumed to be his Semblance, as he dodged and weaved past the Grimm's attacks. People held their breath as the young boy seemed to barely weave by the attacks, hearts seemed to stop when a black torrent was avoided, the sludge both collapsing an abandoned building and melting the remains at the same time.

A Bullhead buzzed about painted with the logo of the ANC (Atlesian News Company) as a camera focused on the battle.

"Don't you think you're going to hurt these people while I'm around!" Jaune growled as he landed on the ground. There was enough force that he slid back in place as his overheating shoes desperately tried to not melt into the pavement. "I am the white ears that perk for Justice! The cheery feet that outrun the winds of War! I am he who strikes at Heaven and EATS AWAY THE SUN! Moon Rabbit of Justice: Bell Cranel! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

 **Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario introduction made to the following Factions: [Atlas Citizens: Court of Nobles] [Atlas Citizens: Humans] [Atlas Citizens: Hunter Clans] [Atlas Citizens: Faunus] [Atlas Citizens: Public News] [Atlas Militants: Army] [Atlas Militants: High Command] [Atlas Militants: Police] [Financial Dynasty: Schnee]** **[Financial Entities: Atlas]** **[Hunter Force: Atlas] [International Council of Kings] [?: Inner Circle] [?: Outer Circle]**

 **All listed factions no longer indifferent towards you. Current Faction views of Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario - [Confusion, Concern, Apprehensive, Gratitude]**

" **ARGONAUT!** " Jaune roared, his spear suddenly began glowing brighter and brighter. It was to the point that the light around the spear seemed to twist and bend erratically in strain of the amount of power being emitted from the weapon before all the light seemed to become sucked into the head of the **Spear of Athens**.

The Goliath trumpeted ferociously, but still took a small shaky step back, as if it understood the what the light meant or represented somewhere in the dark twisted bundle of emotion that made up its ego.

The light condensed around the tip of the weapon, the **Spear of Athens** vibrated so hard in his hands that Jaune was afraid that it would fly out of his hands as the Concept of True Destruction focused into his weapon.

The head of the weapon became blacker than night, but it was clearly glowing still, as it shined like a second sun, as if there was just an absence of everything where the weapon head should have been.

 **Concept: True Destruction has been installed into current Primary Weapon.**

 **You have used up one charge of Argonaut.**

 **You have no further charges remaining.**

"UuuuuuUUOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaune used **Dash**.

The spear seemed to fly, a streak of black in an endless screen of white.

The Goliath desperately curled its trunk backwards in an attempt to block the blow, only for it to be blown apart as if an internal bomb when off. The streak of black struck into the ivory white of the Goliath's mask. It cracked before all the light in the **Spear of Athens** gushed forwards like a tidal wave, washing away the Grimm out of existence.

The light affected nothing else, however, as it spread into nothing like ethereal flowers that dispersed into disintegrating petals as they splashed against the nearby buildings.

 **Enemy Unit: Young Goliath has been struck with a blow of True Destruction.**

 **True Destruction has corroded Eidos Scripture of enemy unit designation: Young Goliath.**

 **Reduced EXP has been received due to Eidos Scripture corrosion.**

 **35,500 EXP Gained!**

 **35,500 EXP Gained!**

 **You have Leveled Up! (x12!)**

 **By hitting Level 20, a charge of Argonaut has been stored!**

 **You have Leveled Up more than 10 Levels in a single day! A new Title has been granted!**

 **Gained Empowered Title: Mortal War God -** **You are a living breathing God of War! All battlefields and pages of history will forever be colored by your brilliance!**

 **(Passive Empowerment) All allied forces gain +10% to all Physical Stats when you participate in battle. All Damage and Defense is calculated in your favor by a factor of 20%**

 **Current Status:**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc  
** **Age: 10  
** **Sex: Male  
** **Class: Young Blessed One (80 ATR)  
** **Title: The Gamer, The Little Hero: Argonaut, Mortal War God (ET)  
** **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)  
** **Level 27  
** **Exp: 745/8250 (x2 Boost until Lv30)  
** **HP: 8370/8370  
** **SP: 5750/5750  
** **AP: 12870/12870  
** **Strength: 230+10 (229.6) [Base:164]  
** **Vitality: 272+10 (271.6) [Base:194]  
** **Agility: 238+8 (238) [Base:170]  
** **Dexterity: 164+29 (163.8) [Base:117]  
** **Intelligence: 160+11 (159.6) [Base:114]  
** **Wisdom: 155+15 (155.4) [Base:111]  
** **Charisma: 164 (164) [Base:120]  
** **Luck: 143 (142.8) [Base:102]**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **ATR w/ Full Equip: 162+37 [Base: 162]**  
 **HUD Unlocks: Mini-Map**

 **Due to Status Gains, you have gained new Perks!**

 **You have reached 2 new hallmarks in Strength! Drawing Perks!**

 **BURNING FIGHTER FIGHTER! (For gaining 100 Base STR) - Your manly spirit lights AFLAME! Fire Attribute Enhancement. Can cause an ignition of all attacks that cause an additional +10% Fire Attribute Damage.**

 **Unbounded Field: Strength (For gaining 150 Base STR) - Your strength knows no limits! It knows no jailer, and only acknowledges your physical shell as it's font of power! All allies within (Base STR/10) meters of you becomes empowered by +(User's Base STR/10)!**

 **You have reached 2 new hallmarks in Vitality! Drawing Perks!**

 **Orcish Testosterone! (For gaining 100 Base VIT) - My aren't you a BIG boy... wanna get bigger, brah? +50% to growth during puberty. +100% increase to Libido & Vigor during puberty and beyond.**

 **Ichor (For gaining Base 150 VIT) - Never go to a blood drive! They'll want to dissect you, for your body now houses the LITERAL blood of gods! Immunity to All Diseases. Gain Passive +1% Max HP/Sec. Can heal all diseases and 30% Max HP for every 5 mLs of blood drunk by others. WARNING: Your blood is no longer red when exposed to oxygen, but turns a shining gold.**

 **You have reached a new hallmark in Agility! Drawing Perk!**

 **Dynamic Vision (For gaining Base 150 AGI) - No more tunnel vision! Even in extreme high movement situations, never suffer vision issues! Motion blur is a terrible thing for your graphics card anyways.**

 **You have reached a new hallmark in Dexterity! Drawing Perk!**

 **Da Big Buk Ov Craftan (For gaining Base 100 DEX) - Dis be da gnome-fulk best craftan book doncha knuu? While terrible linguists and annoying little shites, the gnomes excel beyond even dwarves in the construction of advanced mechanisms and weaponry. Grants all blueprints within the original "Da Big Buk Ov Craftan" and increases EXP gain of all Crafting and Engineering skills by +100%.**

 **You have reached a new hallmark in Intelligence! Drawing Perk!**

 ***Insert Autistic Screeching Here* (For gaining Base 100 INT) - KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Go full Bakugo! Sacrifice INT for OVERWHELMING AUTISTIC POWER! Divide INT by a factor of 2, 4, or 8 and temporarily multiply both STR and VIT by 1.5, 2, and 4 times respectively.**

 **You have reached a new hallmark in Wisdom! Drawing Perk!**

 **Words of Wisdom (For gaining Base 100 WIS) - A few words of wisdom can change even the stars in the sky. Once a day you can choose to raise someone's Affection level by +50 or increase odds of someone accepting any sort of request you make of them by +50%. The latter does not apply to those who genuinely hate you.**

 **You have reached a new hallmark in Charisma! Drawing Perk! Error detected!**

 **CHR after bonuses had been calculated for Perk: Attention to Attractiveness.**

 **New CHR Perk has not been drawn.**

 **Another Error has been detected! Luck exceeds 50, but no Perk has been Drawn. How UNLUCKY!**

 **Error location found.**

 **Code: Puck_W s_H3R3 . EXE is being deleted.**

 **You have reached 2 new hallmarks in Luck! Drawing Perks!**

 **Lady Luck's Lewd Laughter (For gaining Base 50 LCK) - Your Domain now Attributes the Luck of Chaos within itself. Ero-Riajuu-Kami-Sama blesses you with "Lucky Encounters"! Watch out, for women may not feel quite as lucky as you do...**

 **Little Leprechaun (For gaining Base 100 LCK) - They're after me lucky charms! Too bad they don' know 'bout me pot-o-gold! Gather yourself a nice little nest egg! All odds of you earning a bit of free scratch increases by +10%.**

Jaune huffed quietly both due to the sudden outburst of power from **Argonaut** as well as the sudden influx of information and level ups.

It was impossible to notice the last time it happened, as he had fainted from exhaustion due to both Aura and Stamina Depletion, but an influx of levels, while invigorating and exciting, wore away at his psyche due to the large influx to his Eidos Scripture.

"Goddamn... feels good tho..." he grinned softly as he took a knee, barely holding himself up by impaling his celestial bronze weapon into the ground.

His ears were still buzzing from the sheer force of the attack he had made. Although there was no sound in the resulting blow (as the Concept of True Destruction ate even the kinetic motion between the free molecules in the space that makes up air) as the blow landed, the explosion of pure white has numbed Jaune's ears to the point that he couldn't hear the cheering crowd behind him, the slack-jawed stuttering and sheer confused ramblings of the reporter on the Bullhead, or even the fearful and furious trumpeting of the second Goliath beyond the walls of Atlas as it stampeded away.

The cheering of his Alias bled into dull throbbing to Jaune, even as he turned to his blinking minimap on his HUD to see a wide eyed Winter running towards him as fast as she could.

Ah.

"Her long legs are so pretty~" he chuckled dreamily to himself, exhaustion was setting in, **Gamer's Body** couldn't purge the effects as it was busy integrating all of his new stats and levels to keep the light-headedness at bay.

 **Alert! You have gained the attention of two pieces of ●¤! Both pieces demands your fealty upon the battlefield.**

 **A3 Demands you first discard the Spear of Athens, the Owl Marked Aspis, and Greave of the Desert Owl for A3's Empowerments.**

 **A0 Demands you reject A3 and continue fighting as you are.**

 **What do you choose, Chosen of Gaia?**

"What the hell? **Spear of Athens** is awesome. No way."

 **A3 Angrily Denounces you. A3 imparts Heroic Tragedy upon your Domain.**

 **Degradation: Heroic Tragedy has been nullified by** **Gamer's Body.**

 **A3 has left the scenario in fury.**

 **A0 smiles upon you. A0 imparts A Silver Spark upon your Domain.**

 **A new Skill has been learned!**

 **A Silver Spark** (Active/Passive) **\- (Lv MAX) - Your eyes shine with silver light, allowing you to see strategic information beyond the capabilities of Observe. Cities, monuments, defensive structures and etc will now reveal new information that you could not see before! WARNING: World Leaders will not like it if they learn of this ability. In combat A Silver Spark can see possible trajectories of enemy attack. Note: The most likely attacks shine brightest, but the enemy may attack in a different manner if they so please. Final Note: Silver light also bleeds the normal color of the iris.**

 **A0's ties to the remaining Akashic Records and Root of Gaia have been strengthened.**

 **The Argent Inheritor [Designation: Ruby Rose] and Awakened Argent [Designation: Summer Rose] have been strengthened by your link to A0.**

 **A0 is pleased with you.**

 **A1 has garnered interest in you due to A0's connection.**

 **A1 is Grudgingly Neutral to you.**

 **A2 has garnered interest in you due to A1's interest in you.**

 **A2 is in a state of Brotherly Wariness of you.**

 **A1 has removed A2 from the scenario.**

 **A1 has removed herself from the scenario.**

"...What the fuck?" Jaune whispered in confusion as he blacked out.

Because of this he could not notice yet another alert.

 **Quest has Updated!**

 **Updated Quest: Turn Back the Season.**

 **Details: Summer Rose, Maiden of Summer, has been cursed by the deceased Original Demeter Inheritor. You have obtained the Symbol of Demeter from her murderer and have found yourself compatible. However, you have created a connection to Gaia through half of the Argent [Designation: A0]. While you still must save Summer from The Wilt, her life force has been strengthened. She is now aware of your connection to A0. Her Status Degredations have been restored by 50%. You have gained a time extension as a result.**

 **Time Remaining: 1 Year, 84 Days, 17 Hours, 13 Mins.**

* * *

"Bell!" Winter cradled the young Faunus boy's head in her lap, "Oh thank goodness, you've only just fainted. For a second I feared the worst."

The officer that had accompanied her when Bell had leapt away (breaking the sound barrier like a speed-specialized, SEASONED HUNTER not too far away from them, much to her concern) coughed awkwardly behind her.

They had rounded a corner just to see a brilliant spear streak like darkness through everlasting light, absolutely obliterating a Goliath like it was nothing, making it very awkward for him to recall that he had a gun pointed at the Faunus boy just seconds earlier.

Still, he coughed in warning.

"Miss Schnee, there's quite the crowd right now. We really need to get you to-"

"I'm not going anywhere without Bell. Bring my father and his guards to me if you have to, but unless I know it's safe to move him, or I know that he's in safe hands for sure, I am going _nowhere_. Am I understood, officer?"

"...Crystal, ma'am." the officer sighed to himself.

What the hell had he gotten himself into.

"Well I'll be. Damn brat gets around, huh? You should be worried, Tai- _sifu_. He's gonna break little Red and the little dragon's hearts at this rate."

"THEY'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE IN LOVE, QROW! I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Yeah, yeah. Steep deep in that fatherly denial. It's all gonna be funnier to me once they're fourteen or so and trying to impress Jaune with their budding feminine charms."

"THEY ARE YOUR NIECES, QROW! Act like an adult here!"

"I am! You're the one being a child here."

Winter blinked as two grown men walked over to her.

She shifted warily as she drew Bell in a little closer, not quite sure what the intentions of the two were, concern growing as she still didn't have her Aura back quite yet.

"Who are you two?" she spoke with narrowed eyes, "I don't reccommend you take one step closer until I'm positive that you aren't a harm to Be... Wait. You there, the drunk looking hooligan with the black hair... You called him by a different name... Jaune? Who are you. What's your relationship with Bell. Or Jaune. Whatever his _real_ name is. Doesn't matter right now, but until I-"

Qrow scratched his head as Taiyang facepalmed at his brother-in-law's slip up.

"Dammit Qrow..."

"Ehe... uh... oops?"

Qrow supposed that it was a good thing he and Taiyang ditched their **Disguise** earlier on and at least must have looked less problematic than their Faunus appearances from earlier.

"Well, you seem to have the boy's trust at least, so I suppose it can't hurt." Qrow shrugged as he uncapped a silver flask, the scent of spirits being emitted from the container as he continued. "So, it goes like this..."

* * *

END

* * *

AN: If you enjoyed, PLEASE do consider finding me, KSLCross, on [Pat reon] and donating even a dollar to help keep this all going. Every bit helps keep me writing.


	8. Most Recent Character Sheet

**FROM NOW ON! Chapter 8 will be the Character Sheet for THE LATEST VERSION of Jaune's Status, Equipment, Etc! SO SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP!**

* * *

 **Status**

 **Name : Jaune D Arc**

 **Age: 10**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Class: Young Blessed One (80 ATR)**

 **Title: The Gamer, The Little Hero: Argonaut, Mortal War God (ET)**

 **Affiliation: Arc Clan (Heir), Chosen of Gaia (Legendary)**

 **Level 28 stats need updating from new lvl**

 **Exp: 8495/8600 (x2 Boost until Lv30)**

 **HP: 8390/8390**

 **SP: 5350/5350**

 **AP: 13270/13270**

 **Strength: 235+10 (235.2) [Base:168]**

 **Vitality: 277+10 (277.2) [Base:198]**

 **Agility: 244+8 (243.6) [Base:174]**

 **Dexterity: 169+29 (169.4) [Base:121]**

 **Intelligence: 165+11 (165.3) [Base:118]**

 **Wisdom: 161+15 (161) [Base:115]**

 **Charisma: 174 (173.6) [Base:124]**

 **Luck: 143 (142.8) [Base:106]**

 **Stat Points: 65**

 **ATR w/ Full Equip: 172+37 [Base: 172]**

 **HUD Unlocks: Mini-Map**

* * *

 **Skills**

 **Advanced Biology - Lv1/20 (24%) - The physiology of living organisms are now as apparent to you as the back of your hand. The fundamentals of Biology is your bitch. Your deeper understanding the science of Biology grants both vast knowledge in this field and a plethora of dialogue choices! +5% Damage to all organic opponents per level and take a permanent -5% Damage.**

 **Advanced Engineering - Lv 19/25 (67%) - Construction and crafting both fall under the umbrella that is Engineering. Build your way out of your problems! No problems? BUILD SOME MORE! Results depend on STR, INT, and DEX in different quantities depending on the requirements for crafted items. Can craft Unique Quality Equipment (Lv 5), Mecha-Shift Armor (Lv 10), and Mecha-Shift Weaponry (Lv 15).**

 **Advanced Physics - Lv1/30 (83%) - Vectors acting upon both fulcrums and other vectors result in every action and their equal and opposite reaction in this universe. Your continued mastery over the laws of the physical world empowers you. Deeper comprehension upon the science of Physics grants both great knowledge in this field and a plethora of dialogue choices! Your control and twisting of this cornerstone of the universe grants a permanent +2 to all Base Stats that can be observed through Physics [STR, VIT, AGI, DEX] per (Skill) level. This applies after the +5 from mastering the original Physics Skill.**

 **Anchor Howl (Weapon Skill)- Lv 1/10 (0%) - Large vocal based Taunt. Can be stacked with other Vocal Skills. All foes who hear this shout are forcibly brought to attention against the user. Should they attempt to target any other target, an Eidos road is connected between the User and the Foe, allowing the User to be launched at the back of his foe and dealing greatly increased damage (4x Damage).**

 **Arc Clan Heir (Passive) (Heritage of the Arc) - Lv Max -You are the sole son of the Arc Clan and without your passing none may claim such an illustrious title! Grants 1500 Max Ap. +5 to Vitality. 10% increase to all stats.**

 **Aura (Passive) - Lv 1/? (99%) - Thine soul unleashed, thy freedom seek. Upon thy temple, spirit doth reap. True thirst begins, ye hunger reigns. ◇●¤ begets the purest £□°■ . O'er horizon keep, will thy blade. Ye Beacon sleep. 30% boost to All Stats.**

 **Aura Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (93%) - AP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out AP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max AP/Min however AP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

 **A Silver Spark (Active/Passive) - (Lv MAX) - Your eyes shine with silver light, allowing you to see strategic information beyond the capabilities of Observe. Cities, monuments, defensive structures and etc will now reveal new information that you could not see before! WARNING: World Leaders will not like it if they learn of this ability. In combat A Silver Spark can see possible trajectories of enemy attack. Note: The most likely attacks shine brightest, but the enemy may attack in a different manner if they so please. Final Note: Silver light also bleeds the normal color of the iris.**

 **Backstab! - Lv 3/5 (46%) - Deals a bonus 50/100/** **150** **/200/250% damage depending on skill level. Increases crit chance 10/20/** **30** **/40/50% depending on skill level. Cost Increased to 90 SP.**

 **Blessed One (Young) (Heritage of Gaia) [Class Passive] - Lv Max -You have been chosen by the fragmented and broken spirit of the moon. Base level growth has been raised from +2 to All Stats to +4 to All Stats.**

 **Body Conditioning (Passive) - Lv 6/50 (88%) - Growing up outside of the protection of the borders of a Kingdom has strengthened your body. +6% Skill EXP Gain.**

 **CQC (Passive) - Lv 9/50 (73%) - Close Quarters Combat is the starting point for all fights, and the bread and butter of war. Whether it be fists and feet or elbows and knees, deal 18% more and take 9% less damage from every pugilistic pummelling. Half as effective using and against Weapons. (Deal 9% more damage with and take 4.5% damage from Weapons Gauntlet/Claw Types)**

 **Dash - Lv 3/50 (98%) - Allows for either a short 1.5 second burst of 2.5 x AGI for 20 SP or increase running speed by 40% for 1 SP/Sec.**

 **Disguise - Lv 1/10 (73%) - Sometimes one must don an alter ego, to take on a different form or name. Whether that be for an alibi or simply to hide one's true self. For such a situation this Skill is a necessity. This Skill lasts 24 hours or until the user wills it away. Can be reused before the time limit to refresh the duration. Cost: 1500 AP.**

 **List of Disguises: White Rabbit of Ontario, Alias: Bell Cranel.**

 **Divine Madness (Non-Self Triggered Active) (Heritage of D) - Lv MAX - Madness is triggered by intense dark emotions not quickly enough repulsed by the Gamer's Mind Skill. This Madness is classified as Rank S and is recognized as being of divine origin. Quadruples all Physical Stats and reduces Mental Stats to 0 while Divine Madness is in effect. Divine Madness doubles CHR when active. All HP, SP, and AP restored and the user is unable to have any control over his actions or control the usage of Active Skills/Perks while Divine Madness is in effect.**

 **Drill Strike - Lv 1/10 (87%) - From fist to blade, pierce past your foes armor like a drill!** **My drill is the drill that pierces the heavens!** **+20% attack power increase (+5% every 2 Lvs) and +30% Armor Penetration (+5% every Lv). Ignores Aura starting Lv 5. Cost 250 SP.**

 **Double Jump - Lv 1/10 (64%) - Did you just double jump? Do you realize that the physics needed to solidify the air under your foot into a viable foothold and then JUMP off of it would cause sonic booms that could destroy a Kingdom?! You better be glad that this is just a video game, you damn Genji Main! Allows use of a 'double jump' while in the air. Requires 100 AGI and 70 STR.**

 **Fool's Act - Lv1/5 (92%) - The world is but a stage, and you… are the monkey in the backdrop playing the cymbals. 40% + (5% × Lv) chance to completely take your foes off guard. Can disrupt a fight and lead to a free preemptive attack, or potentially open up dialogue to resolve the issue peacefully.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) - Lv Max - Your body is now that of a video game character. It no longer obeys the proper Law and Designation of the world. Your body is a temple, your Domain unchangeable, now and forever.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) - Lv Max -You possess an altered mind that obeys Parameters that is separate from the Standard Bias Measurement of the world. Immunity to all Mind Damage, Mind Debuffs, and Inner Discord.**

 **IB Creation - Lv 1/? (23%) - Create Illusion Barriers and segment away a copied fragment of reality as a world of your own. Currently creatable IBs - ID: Empty.**

 **IB Destruction - Lv 1/? (18%) - Break away and re-enter your plane of reality, allows for the destruction of the forcibly created bond between Gamer and Illusion Barrier, ejecting The Gamer and Party back into reality.**

 **Improved Crits! (Passive) - Lv 2/20 (67%) - Crits normally deal double damage. Make that more powerful with an additional 5% damage per level!**

 **King's Roar - Lv 1/5 (33%) - Project Dominance upon the plane of your current reality. -50% Impose Chance to targets behind user. Inflicts Degradation (Minor Meekness) upon targets, making them deal -10% in damage towards user. Degradation of a bonus -5% per level. Cost: 150 AP.**

 **Kissing - Lv 5/10 (63%) - Kissing is one of the three Skills of Sensuality (Massage only counts as a Pseudo Sensuality Skill). Every level of this skill makes you a better kisser, ranging from 1 (Virgin Meringue) to 10 (King Casanova). Higher Libido both raises the rate at which you gain Skill Experience for Sensuality Skills and the Effects of Sensuality Skills.**

 **Law of D (Passive) (Heritage of D) - Lv Max -You are one of the fated 13 pieces of ●¤ . You will gain the Parameter of ◇●¤ . +25 to VIT & STR every 10 levels.**

 **Meditation - Lv 5/100 (12%) - You gather and disperse both soul and mind across the vast recesses of your physical vestige. Actively regenerate AP and SP at a rate of 4% per Minute. Every 10 Levels of Meditation grants a temporary (30 Min) +5% buff to Max AP and SP for Meditating for 10 Minutes.**

 **Observe - Lv4/10 (99% EXP) - Through Observation, may the Parameter of Objects and Denizens of the world be visible to you.**

 **Lv 4 - Allows you to see the Name, Level, HP/SP/AP, and Title of Denizens/Foes.**

 **Allows you to see the Name & Lesser Parameter of Objects.**

 **Observe Status now unlocked, allowing user to view enemy's allocation of stat points.**

 **Observe Emotion now unlocked.**

 **Cost: 5 AP**

 **Pain Tolerance - Lv 3/20 (76%) - Tolerance is to endure. Take more pain so you can go deal more pain. (-2.5 * Skill LV)% Damage Taken and pain felt per level.**

 **Satsujinken: Shoryuken - Lv 1/10 (84%) - The legendary Rising Dragon Fist, one of the three cornerstones of the Satsujinken style, is now yours, realized by sheer combat and luck alone. Deals three consecutive blows as the dragon rises. (x1.2/x1.4/x1.6 Damage per blow respectively.) Cost: 500 SP. An additional 500 AP grants +30% Armor Penetration.**

 **Shield Mastery - Lv 5/10 (56%) - Guarding oneself is the TRUE best defence. Nullify 30% of incoming Damage when blocking with a shield (increases +5% per Lv), and increase Armor Value of shields when blocking (600%) by an additional 100% per Lv. Current: 55% Nullification & 1100%**

 **Spear Mastery - Lv 3/10 (96%) - The spear is the most important weapon in the art of war following the bow. Easy to learn and with its natural reach a spear user can overpower many weapons with ease. +10% Damage per level. (Current: +30%) Damage modified through STR and DEX stats like the Bow.**

 **Stamina Regen (Passive) - Lv 1/100 (91%) - SP will now naturally regen, due to having completely emptied out SP one time from battle. Regen Rate = 1% Max SP/Min, however SP RPS (Regens Per Second). This ability can be improved through meditation and Perks.**

 **Sword Mastery - Lv 7/10 (38%) - Mastery over swords of all kinds, from daggers to longswords. 70% Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus increases by 10% per level.**

 **The Gamer - Lv Max - Your life has now become a video game. Your Parameters now override the Predetermined Result of actions taken by yourself within your Domain.**

 **The Little Argonaut (Passive)- Lv Max - Unlocks Quest Line: Truth of the Hero. This Skill and Title change and grow as your Parameter changes and grows. Grants 5 Instant Transportation Markers to be placed. Teleportation available via minimap. Can teleport multiple people.**

 **TRIPLE JUMP! - Lv 1/20 (19%) - THIS ISN'T WHAT WE RAISED YOU FOR, YOU BASTARD! Allows the use a third jump in mid-air, must be preceded by Double Jump. Gain +(5*Skill Lv)% bonus height by jumping from a Pet.**

 **Wither (Equipment Skill) - Lv 3/20 (44%) - Hades' kidnapping of Persephone forced Demeter to create this power out of spite. For those who cannot Inherit the Eidos Diagram of Demeter, it is the only fragment of her Eidos that can be discerned by those without being a natural Inheritor, or a fellow Inheritor of Olympus . Apply -30% + 1% per Skill Level reduction of All Stats for 10 minutes using the Symbol. This effect is reduced by -50% + 2% per Skill Level without the Symbol. Temporary Degraded Stats will recover gradually after a period of time. If the user Degrades a Target's All Stats to below 10%, they will begin to dehydrate to the point of death, leaving only a withered corpse behind.**

* * *

 **Perks**

 **Argonaut (For gaining Base 50 Base STR) - Your Domain now Attributes the Strength of Earth within itself. Permanently deal 1% Max AP/HP per attack, AP Priority Damage. Once every 10 Levels gain the Parameter required to Impose True Destruction ONE time. Imposement of True Destruction results in Permadeath of 1 Denizen/Boss (Fate Imperium).**

 **Attention to Attractiveness (For gaining Base 100 CHR) - Gain a deeper understanding of what is HOT vs what is NOT. You can see all ATR modifiers to equipment as well as access to the formula of attractivity. You also get a flat +5 to ATR.**

 **Formula:** **(ClassRarity) + (CHR/2)** **\+ Equipment**

 **(Age/2) - 2(Heritages)**

 **NOTE: (Age/2) - 2(Heritages) cannot drop below 1, (Age/2) caps at 25**

 **Aura Affinity (For gaining Base 50 INT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Intelligence of Fire within itself. AP Regen increases by 10%MaxAP/Min, +10% Damage with Aura Based Attacks, -10% Damage taken via Aura**

 **Bigger Bags (For gaining 100 Base VIT) - Endure more. Carry more. Adds 12 slots to the Inventory.**

 **Bounded Field: Strength (For gaining 150 Base STR) - Your strength knows no limits! It knows no jailer, and only acknowledges your physical shell as it's font of power! All allies within (Base STR/10) meters of you becomes empowered by +(User's Base STR/10)!**

 **BURNING FIGHTER FIGHTER! (For gaining 100 Base STR) - Your manly spirit lights AFLAME! Fire Attribute Enhancement. Can cause an ignition of all attacks that cause an additional +10% Fire Attribute Damage.**

 **Da Big Buk Ov Craftan (For gaining 100 DEX) - Dis be da gnome-fulk best craftan book doncha knuu? While terrible linguists and annoying little shites, the gnomes excel beyond even dwarves in the construction of advanced mechanisms and weaponry. Grants all blueprints within the original "Da Big Buk Ov Craftan" and increases EXP gain of all Crafting and Engineering skills by +100%.**

 **Dynamic Vision (For gaining 150 Base AGI) - No more tunnel vision! Even in extreme high movement situations, never suffer vision issues! Motion blur is a terrible thing for your graphics card anyways.**

 **Ichor (For gaining 150 Base VIT) - Never go to a blood drive! They'll want to dissect you, for your body now houses the LITERAL blood of gods! Immunity to All Diseases. Gain Passive +1% Max HP/Sec. Can heal all diseases and 30% Max HP for every 5 mLs of blood drunk by others. WARNING: Your blood is no longer red when exposed to oxygen, but turns a shining gold.**

 ***Insert Autistic Screeching Here* (For gaining Base 100 INT) - KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Go full Bakugo! Sacrifice INT for OVERWHELMING AUTISTIC POWER! Divide INT by a factor of 2, 4, or 8 and temporarily multiply both STR and VIT by 1.5, 2, and 4 times respectively.**

 **Internal Clockwork (For gaining Base 50 DEX) - Your Domain now contains the adaptability of Metal. Your body is like that of a machine. You can now shift organs within your body and make modifications through cybernetics.**

 **Lady Luck's Lewd Laughter (For gaining Base 50 LCK) - Your Domain now Attributes the Luck of Chaos within itself. Ero-Riajuu-Kami-Sama blesses you with "Lucky Encounters"! Watch out, for women may not feel quite as lucky as you do...**

 **Little Leprechaun (For gaining Base 100 LCK) - They're after me lucky charms! Too bad they don' know 'bout me pot-o-gold! Gather yourself a nice little nest egg! All odds of you earning a bit of free scratch increases by +10%.**

 **Mark of the Surviving Hero - Grants a permanent +25 VIT as well as a scar of what appears to be a fatal blow on the chest. The scar itself grants a permanent +10 to CHR and unlocks unique dialogue choices.**

 **Nemean (For gaining Base 50 VIT) - Your Domain now Attributes the Vitality of Wood within itself. Receive -50% Crit Damage.**

 **Orcish Testosterone! (For gaining 100 VIT) - My aren't you a BIG boy... wanna get bigger, brah? +50% to growth during puberty. +100% increase to Libido & Vigor during puberty and beyond.**

 **Silver Tongued (For gaining Base 50 CHR) - Permanent +20%Success Rate to all Charisma Checks.**

 **The Three Magi (For gaining Base 50 WIS) - Your Domain now Attributes the Wisdom of Water within itself. The cognitive process of the three wisest men in history becomes yours. Can only be used once a day for one minute.**

 **Victorious Tailwind (For gaining Base 100 AGI) - The winds of victory ride at your back! Overcome fate! Overcome logic! The only thing in this world that cannot be broken is speed! SO BREAK EVEN SPEED ITSELF! +10% chance for any attack to gain +1 Priority.**

 **Wall Running (For gaining Base 50 AGI) - Your Domain now Attributed the Speed of Wind. Gain the ability to run on vertical surfaces. Wall Run time based off of AGI stat. AGI/20 = X seconds of Wall Run.**

 **Words of Wisdom (For gaining Base 100 WIS) - A few words of wisdom can change even the stars in the sky. Once a day you can choose to raise someone's Affection level by +50 or increase odds of someone accepting any sort of request you make of them by +50%. The latter does not apply to those who genuinely hate you.**

* * *

 **Affection**

 **\+ Affection [Yang Xiao Long] - Current State: Greater Awe, Minor Infatuation (Lesser Hero Worship)**

 **\+ Affection [Ruby Rose] - Current State: Awe, Greater Infatuation (Hero Worship)**

 **+Affection [Winter Schnee] - Current State: Secret Lover. Dominant, Private Sadistic Obsession, Hidden Possessiveness(Subconscious Hero Worship)[Enhanced in a Faunus-Type Disguise]**

 **+Affection [Weiss Schnee] - Current State: Curious, Guarded, Thankful.**

 **+Affection [James Ironwood] - Current State: Respect, Inquisitive, Contemplative, Annoyance Direction: Qrow Branwen**

 **\- Affection [Adam Taurus] - Current State: Hatred**

* * *

 **Equipment**

 **Rarity Scale: NormalEnhancedRareUniqueEpicLegendary=Mythos**

 **(Legendary and Mythos are roughly just as rare/powerful)**

 **Gauntlets of Sunrise (Rare Rarity)**

 **+50 Armor**

 **+30 Damage**

 **+2 ATR**

 **+30% Boost to all Uppercut type attacks**

 **Although not created in the style of the Land of the Rising Sun, as these Bazuband Gauntlets also have articulated finger created out of scale armor with sharpened edges are clearly of Western origin, they are painted in memory of it. May the honor of the sun rise within you.**

 **Greave of the Desert Owl (Enhanced Rarity)**

 **+25 Armor**

 **+8 AGI**

 **+4 DEX**

 **Light, but very protective grieves made from leather. It's been coated somehow with a thin layer of bronze that has been both applied and strengthened via an ancient unknown method. It draws power from an owl from desert lands that both runs quickly and digs into the sands with its legs.**

 **String of Fate (Enhanced Rarity)**

 **+3 ATR**

 **Connects all wearers with red strings of Fate. Marked with a single blue string of Destiny to show the path to the user's desire. Quest Target Tracking item.**

 **Owl Marked Aspis (Rare Rarity)**

 **+15 Armor, 90 when Blocking**

 **+5 WIS**

 **+2 ATR**

 **A shield that once belonged to a Hoplight of an ancient city. It is marked by an inquisitive silver owl, an olive branch can be seen behind it, and it is marked with three letters from an unknown language.**

 **Spear of Athens (Epic Rarity)**

 **+100 Damage w/ an additional +(STR/5) [No Limit] and an additional +(DEX/3) [No Limit]**

 **+10 WIS**

 **+10 INT**

 **+15 DEX**

 **+5 STR**

 **+10 ATR**

 **Celestial Bronze Craftwork - Deals triple AP Damage. Double HP Damage vs Non-Mortal Enemies.**

 **A powerful spear of solid Celestial Bronze from tip to butt, this spear was created by the original Grecian Eidos Entity A0 known as Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War. The spearhead is connected to the shaft by a decorative owl wrapped in laurels, both of which are plated with Imperial Gold which has the same power and effects as Celestial Bronze. This spear cannot be destroyed, and is enchanted with a Skill that can be learned permanently through it's mastery. Skill: [Anchor Howl]**

 **Symbol of Demeter (Mythic Rarity)**

 **+500 HP**

 **+500 SP**

 **+5 STR**

 **+10 VIT**

 **+10 DEX**

 **+20 ATR**

 **A medallion of unknown wood, gilded in gold. A tastefully artistic engraving of a cornucopia is accented with gold leaf. It is filled with a mystic power. Only women or another Inheritor of one of the aspects of Olympus can wield this to its fullest potential by internalizing the Eidos Diagram of Demeter. All skills granted by this item can be learned permanently through raising skill proficiency.**

 **Crafting Item/Weapon Upgrade (Mythos)**

 **Name: Hilt of Durandal**

 **Description: One of the three pieces of a legendary weapon called Durandal, once wielded by a powerful Saint chosen by a King. The complete blade is titled as the Peerless Sword which could cut through anything and housed three different miracles within. The hilt, although currently weak, still retains one of the three miracles: The Miracle of Faithful Fortitude.**

* * *

 **Pets:**

 **Auxiliary Pet:**

 **None**

 **Champion Pet:**

 **None**

 **Mercenary Pet:**

 **None**

* * *

 **Current Quests:**

 **Quest: Turn Back the Season.**

 **Details: Summer Rose, Maiden of Summer, has been cursed by the deceased Original Demeter Inheritor. You have obtained the Symbol of Demeter from her murderer and have found yourself compatible. However, you have created a connection to Gaia through half of the Argent [Designation: A0]. While you still must save Summer from The Wilt, her life force has been strengthened. She is now aware of your connection to A0. Her Status Degredations have been restored by 50%. You have gained a time extension as a result.**

 **Reward: 25,000 EXP, Symbol of Demeter. +Affection [Summer Rose], +Affection [Ruby Rose], +Affection [Yang Xiao Long], +Affection [Qrow Branwen], +Affection [?], +Affection [?], Affiliation w/ [?].**

 **Failure: Death of [Summer Rose]. [Ruby Rose] and [Yang Xiao Long] enter [?] Route. [?] enters [?] Route.**

 **Time Remaining: 1 Year, 84 Days, 17 Hours, 13 Mins.**

 **Quest: Life is a Pet Store!**

 **Details: There are many ways to gain a Pet, so go out to the wide, open world and find, tame, summon, or build your own Pet! Pets have their own status and can assist you in battle in various ways.**

 **Reward: Rare Rank Pet Armor Set Box. 1-Use Pet Tier Ascension Ticket. Random Rank Pet Weapon Box.**

 **Failure: None.**

 **Quest: Restoration of the Noble (1)**

 **Description: You are currently missing the Pommel of Durandal which houses the Miracle of Undying Light and the Blade of Durandal which houses the Miracle of Divine Might. As such, it is not possible to yet recreate the legendary Durandal! Complete the weapon to restore it's true might!**

 **NOTE: All Miracles will only work Passively until the weapon is restored to it's Origin State. You may use the fragments of Durandal as Weapon Upgrades until you have restored Durandal.**

 **Rewards: [?] Rank Shield Skill. Transcendent Weapon Transformation Unit.**

* * *

 **Faction Opinions:**

 **Base Form:**

 **[Arc Clan] - Overprotective. Loved. Beloved by All. Subconscious Replacement of Aurum Arc.**

 **[Rose-Xiao Long Household] - Hero Worshiped/Crushed-Upon by Daughters. Fatherly Rage/Protectiveness.**

 **[?: Inner Circle] - Analyzing. Proud of your recent actions. Do not like the massive publicity that you have gained. Opinion is unbiased of Disguise and remains even in your base state.**

 **Alias Bell Cranel (i.e. The White Rabbit of Ontario):**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Court of Nobles] - Mixed: Distrust and Praise**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Humans] - Praised (Minor Distrust from all Puritanic Humans)**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Hunter Clans] - Respected and Accepted.**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Faunus] - Savior (Moderately Disliked by White Fang Members.)**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Public News] - Hyping you Up! Current Article: Suneater? Legendary Military General Ironwood Gives his Insight on the Rabbit Hero of the Shattered Moon.**

 **[Atlas Militants: Army] - Mixed: Praise, but Distrustful of Faunus Heritage**

 **[Atlas Militants: High Command] - Dislike due to Unlawful Vigilantism. Dislike due to lack of Data Obtained from only recorded Goliath attack.**

 **[Atlas Militants: Police] - Grudging Acceptance. Minor Praise. Minor Concern over Faunus Heritage**

 **[Financial Dynasty: Schnee] - Lesser Acceptance. Maternally trusts in your judgement. Paternally deciding on how best to use you for financial/political gain.**

 **[Financial Entities: Atlas] - Grateful for Minimizing Damage**

 **[Hunter Force: Atlas] - Praise. Concern about Power without Maturity.**

 **[International Council of Kings] - Amused. Curious.**

 **[Terrorist Society: White Fang] - Greater Hatred. Sense of Betrayal. (Small Pockets of White Fang have come to doubt the White Fang's recent extremist changes due to your actions as The White Rabbit of Ontario)**

 **[?: Inner Circle] - Analyzing. Proud of your recent actions. Do not like the massive publicity that you have gained. Opinion is unbiased of Disguise and remains even in your base state.**

 **[?: Outer Circle] - Mixed: Distrust and Praise.**


	9. Pitch Black Sparkles

**FIRSTLY:** Thanks to my most awesome [ **Pat reon** ] followers for helping make every chapter like this a reality! Special thank yous to my currently sole Knight of the Keyboard **JOK3R**! As well as a thank you to my newest [ **Pat reon** ] follower **Sonata Shinonome**.

 **AN1:** As I finish up this chapter, I slowly feel the influence of all the Nasuverse research I've done pulling at my thoughts… But I digress.

There were a few concerns at the recent Perk ***Insert Autisitic Screeching Here*** , but I both assure you that I know what Autism means and that I don't actually think Autism makes you an idiot (all it does is change thought PATTERNS and a side effect of that makes it harder to relate and communicate with other people, and you should never look down on someone who actually has Autism, because IT'S NOT the mediabait retardation disease that Politicians think it is) and I just thought it would make more sense than the original name for it: **RRRRREEEEEEEEEE!** I just wanted a more interesting Perk than **Nerd Rage**. I JUST WANTED TO PUT A MEME INTO TEH STORY! T_T

 **PLUS READ THIS!**

Small sellout moment (sorry T_T) come find me ( **KSLCross** ) on the website [ **Pat reon** ] (that's one word, no spaces) to support me and my writing, and it will help keep me uploading more consistently and constantly. There are also little polls and such that I have for direction for my stories and in the future there will be polls for fun as well. Currently my [ **Pat reon** ] page is about the next chapter of my other story **My Amazing Hero Quirk is Ruining My Gender Identity!**

It's been decided that the class sizes of Class 1-A and 1-B is INCREASING from 20 to 24!

This means that a total of 8 OCs will be added to the story as a whole, which you can help create. For now, I'm moving 1-B characters into 1-A with MAYBE an OC or two (Chapter is still in the works, and things can get changed for OCs).

Stuff like that. But enough self-advertisement.

ON WITH THE STORY! (Leave reviews please :3 They feed the keyboard fairies. Just not Puck)

* * *

BEGIN

* * *

 **You slept in a bed and had a comfortable night's sleep. HP, SP, & AP have been restored by 100%. Your Ailments & Status Inflictions have been cured.**

Jaune woke up in an unfamiliar, but very comfortable bed. Plush pillows, like clouds lulled at his consciousness, seductively calling the boy to rest his eyes and return to a sleeping state as his rabbit ears flopped in protest.

He was still in **Disguise** , Jaune noted, relieved that he wouldn't have to explain why he suddenly became a blond human out of nowhere and refreshed his **Disguise** with a thought.

The ceiling was white and and the air smelled of sterilizing chemicals. There was a slight heaviness on his right wrist, as if something was constricting him. But it was soft and warm, nothing like what a handcuff should be, so it couldn't be that, the boy decided.

He certainly didn't know of how in the future he would become very well acquainted with soft, warm handcuffs.

He turned his head to see Winter sleeping at his bedside, silky silvery white hair fanned out like a decadent veil over the clean linens, making them seem dull in comparison.

But it didn't catch his attention for too long as he was hit with an influx of alerts.

 **ALERT!**

 **Your Auxiliary Pet's loyalty was low enough that it gained the ability to leave you.**

 **Puck Navimere has left the Party.**

 **Puck Navimere is no longer bound by The Gamer's Domain Restrictions.**

 **You have restored the connection between A0 and Gaia! As such the Skill: A Silver Spark will now activate naturally as it sees fit, outside of personal usage!**

 **Advice has been received through the Skill: A Silver Spark!**

 **A0's Wise Warning: Puck Navimere, although not inherently dangerous, is known for how lightly he treats the lives of humans. You might wish to consider keeping an ear out for him.**

 **Gaia's Recommendation: For personal safety and sanity, after Domain encompasses Level 40+ it may be best to either Destroy or Seal Puck away. After all, while Puck isn't inherently malicious, but it has no real moral boundaries and may cause a slew of problems.**

 **You no longer have a Pet! It is recommended that The Gamer gains a new Pet!**

 **A new Quest has been granted!**

 **Quest: Life is a Pet Store!**

 **Details: There are many ways to gain a Pet, so go out to the wide, open world and find, tame, summon, or build your own Pet! Pets have their own status and can assist you in battle in various ways.**

 **Reward: Rare Rank Pet Armor Set Box. 1-Use Pet Tier Ascension Ticket. Random Rank Pet Weapon Box.**

 **Failure: None.**

 **Accept? Y/N**

Jaune grinned as he hit Y with his free arm.

Giving up that asshole Puck for a bunch of great Pet equipment and a new Pet?

He grinned with radiant glee, drooling as he thought up of much cooler and majestic Pets that would become his to command.

But System Messages still kept popping up, interrupting his fantasies.

 **Completed Quest: To Preserve a Snow Angel!**

 **+8000 EXP**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **EXP Bonus has applied!**

 **+8000 EXP**

 **You have gained a new Crafting Item: Hilt of Durandal!**

 **Crafting Item/Weapon Upgrade (Mythos)**

 **Name: Hilt of Durandal**

 **Description: One of the three pieces of a legendary weapon called Durandal, once wielded by a powerful Saint chosen by a King. The complete blade is titled as the Peerless Sword which could cut through anything and housed three different miracles within. The hilt, although currently weak, still retains one of the three miracles: The Miracle of Faithful Fortitude.**

 **Through a Lost Phantasm, you have gained a new Quest!**

 **Quest has been automatically accepted.**

 **Quest: Restoration of the Noble (1)**

 **Description: You are currently missing the Pommel of Durandal which houses the Miracle of Undying Light and the Blade of Durandal which houses the Miracle of Divine Might. As such, it is not possible to yet recreate the legendary Durandal! Complete the weapon to restore it's true might!**

 **NOTE: All Miracles will only work Passively until the weapon is restored to it's Origin State. You may use the fragments of Durandal as Weapon Upgrades until you have restored Durandal.**

 **Rewards: [?] Rank Shield Skill. Transcendent Weapon Transformation Unit.**

 **From both Quest Rewards and your actions, your Affection Ratings have been updated!**

 **Note: These Affection levels are affected by Disguises/Aliases.**

 **+Affection [Winter Schnee] - Current State: Friendly, Concern, Minor Curiosity (Subconscious Lesser Hero Worship)**

 **+Affection [Weiss Schnee] - Current State: Curious, Guarded, Thankful.**

 **+Affection [James Ironwood] - Current State: Respect, Inquisitive, Contemplative, Annoyance Direction: Qrow Branwen**

Jaune blinked.

Perhaps it was because he had just woken up, but he could have sworn that the names James Ironwood sounded plenty familiar…

The thought was put to the side as the System Alerts continued.

 **Factions have formed opinions of you!**

 **However, these opinions were formed under an Alias! These opinions will not affect you without donning said Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario.**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Court of Nobles] - Mixed: Distrust and Praise**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Humans] - Praised (Minor Distrust from all Puritanic Humans)**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Hunter Clans] - Respected and Accepted.**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Faunus] - Savior (Moderately Disliked by White Fang Members.)**

 **[Atlas Citizens: Public News] - Hyping you Up! Current Article: Suneater? Legendary Military General Ironwood Gives his Insight on the Rabbit Hero of the Shattered Moon.**

 **[Atlas Militants: Army] - Mixed: Praise, but Distrustful of Faunus Heritage**

 **[Atlas Militants: High Command] - Dislike due to Unlawful Vigilantism. Dislike due to lack of Data Obtained from only recorded Goliath attack.**

 **[Atlas Militants: Police] - Grudging Acceptance. Minor Praise. Minor Concern over Faunus Heritage**

 **[Financial Dynasty: Schnee] - Lesser Acceptance. Maternally trusts in your judgement. Paternally deciding on how best to use you for financial/political gain.**

 **[Financial Entities: Atlas] - Grateful for Minimizing Damage**

 **[Hunter Force: Atlas] - Praise. Concern about Power without Maturity.**

 **[International Council of Kings] - Amused. Curious.**

 **[Terrorist Society: White Fang] - Greater Hatred. Sense of Betrayal. (Small Pockets of White Fang have come to doubt the White Fang's recent extremist changes due to your actions as The White Rabbit of Ontario)**

 **[?: Inner Circle] - Analyzing. Proud of your recent actions. Do not like the massive publicity that you have gained. Opinion is unbiased of Disguise and remains even in your base state.**

 **[?: Outer Circle] - Mixed: Distrust and Praise.**

"...That is a lot of exposition at once…" Jaune deadpanned. "But I guess there's no real way that can be meted out gradually, eh, Gaia?"

He sighed as he sank further into his sheets and pillows.

"At least I've got some new Quests…"

He grinned.

"And they're cool as hell~" he giggled softly. "I wonder if I can get a good sword to slap the **Hilt of Durandal** onto… I do recall an old longsword in the attic. Was the sword of my old man's old man… Looked solid, so it might do."

Jaune raised his free hand and stared at it, recalling the endless vibrations that had shaken him to his core. His **Spear of Athens** had vibrated as if it wanted to leap free of his grasp, _but at the same time it had not budged at all_. Shaking without shaking. Singing without singing.

Shining with all the brilliance of a thousand moons, but dyed a pitch black.

Unnatural.

Impossible.

Yet it undeniably _had been_.

"...the system called it… a Concept… of True Destruction…"

It was invigorating, as if he could master an abyss of endless power.

Filled to the brim with all the energy of the universe, but emptier than paper bag fluttering in the wind.

It was an overwhelming, yet twisted power.

"It doesn't suit me at all." Jaune decided there and then, "I'll use it if I must, but that's not it… That's not the kind of Hero I wish for at all."

It was the pinnacle of power that should belong to a Hero of Justice who didn't care about the means in which a person was saved. Just arbitrary destroying anything and everything in his path that he did not decide was 'Justice'. A Hero of Self-Importance. A Hero filled with nothing more than a disgusting self-sustaining decadence.

While Jaune was surprisingly mature enough to acknowledge the REASON he desired to be a Hero was because of his own selfish desires, he had hallucinated in that black void that had been the head of his spear, a trace, a glimpse of the shape of a gold and red hero who only cared for himself and his twisted demands upon the world.

That wasn't the kind of Hero that he was looking for.

"Even though I don't really understand what kind of Hero I wish to be… it certainly isn't that.." Jaune was firm in his convictions. "I'm sure that I'll find it though. My definition of a hero… but first..."

Jaune turned to the quietly slumbering vision of beauty at his side, a small, happy blush on his face.

"I gotta wait for the kiss that the system promised me, right? Although knowing my luck it'll just be on the forehead or something, ha ha."

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, vision ablur.

She groaned lightly as she felt her back protest her recent poor postured attempt at sleeping.

Light blue, like clear, crisp flakes of ice groggily met a gleaming garnet.

In surprise she jerked up, her forehead painfully crashing into the owner of the garnet red eyes, but froze as the force of the two foreheads bashing together jerked the poor, injured heads back, chins jutting forward before both heads subconsciously readjusted themselves by their necks stretching forwards.

Her eyes stared again into radiant red as her lips made contact with incomparably supple flesh.

"Mmmph?" Bell Cranel, no, Jaune Arc, the boy who had rescued her turned just as red as his perfectly round and wide eyes as said eyes began to spin.

His dazed look of pleasure and confusion, as well as a small hint of fear made something that Winter had shoved back into her subconscious scream in delight in her barely awake, mentally haggard state.

Something snapped inside of Winter Schnee as felt her ears burn with the fury of a million suns as her heartbeat roared like a lioness in conquest as she (in a moment of panic-fueled irrationality and frustration) entered a full-on 'fuck-it' mode as she pushed the boy down by the shoulders and pressing her soft body onto his began sadistically tongue-raping the inside of his mouth.

Her half-asleep state gleefully shuddered at his confused moans and twitches of pleasure, the inner sadist she had buried inside of her suddenly roaring to life as it demanded the pleasurable torture of the little rabbit Faunus that had endeared himself to her.

Her hands roamed his lightly muscled torso. She could feel the lean muscles tense and tremble under the young, soft skin.

He was hers.

Her hands ruffled his soft hair before grasping onto velvety rabbit ears, twisting, pinching, and pulling violently, relishing in her dominance. Tempering pleasure with pain.

Hers. Hers! Hers!

It was as if every Schnee instinct suddenly demanded the absolute conquest and control of anything that she deemed to be hers, like her ancestors before her.

She felt a burning in her core that screamed at her to dye that little Faunus boy in her colors.

If she was in a right enough state of mind (not that she was, as she gripped the young boy's tongue with her lips, sucking forcefully, shuddering as drool escaped Jaune's lips messily, the look of shameful and confused ecstasy only spurring her on further) she might have noticed the bluish glow of the following words reflected in a mirrored state in those desperate and confused garnet eyes:

 **Perk: Lady Luck's Lewd Laughter has triggered an Event!**

 **Rolling for result of Event.**

 **Natural 20! Critical Roll! 2% of the LCK Stat adds to the roll Enhancing the roll by +3(2.86) Enhanced Natural Perfect Critical has been enhanced by Perk: Silver Tongued(+20%)!**

 **ULTRA CRITICAL SUCCESS!**

 **Your Critical Roll to the Charisma/ATR Event has raised the Reward Parameters!**

 **Quest Reward: [A Kiss] has undergone an Event Mutation.**

 **Quest Reward: [Black-Frost Angel's Torturous Kiss] has been awarded to The Gamer!**

 **Affection levels of [Winter Schnee] has updated due to remodified Quest Reward!**

 **+Affection [Winter Schnee] - Current State: Secret Lover. Dominant, Private Sadistic Obsession, Hidden Possessiveness(Subconscious Hero Worship)[Enhanced in a Faunus-Type Disguise]**

 **Greater Survival Instinct has been triggered by Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario**

 **Fight Response has been shut down by user.**

 **Flight Response has activated!**

 **There is no escape!**

 **You have Submitted due to Greater Survival Instinct.**

* * *

 **Through your actions you have created a new Skill: Kissing!**

 **Kissing - Lv 1/10 (0%) - Kissing is one of the three Skills of Sensuality (Massage only counts as a Pseudo Sensuality Skill). Every level of this skill makes you a better kisser, ranging from 1 (Virgin Meringue) to 10 (King Casanova). Higher Libido both raises the rate at which you gain Skill Experience for Sensuality Skills and the Effects of Sensuality Skills.**

 **Kissing has leveled up!**

 **Kissing has leveled up!**

Jaune gasped for breath, mind still hazy as his face burned in a mixture of shame and pleasure, red sloppy mess of Winter's making. It was layered in a clear sheen as snot, tears, sweat, and saliva having had blended into a coat of wetness all over his face.

He didn't even care that he got a new Skill for once, as the feeling of 'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!' was running far more prominently through his head.

Also, while **Gamer's Body** changed his biology and physiology, he still DEFINITELY needed oxygen.

"Wh-wh-what? Why?" His ears twitched erratically, fighting limply against gravity as Winter's soft hands pulled away from his rabbit ears, causing ticklish sensations as they trickled down from his head.

He whimpered almost pitifully as fingertips and fingernails trailed down his neck, across his torso, before stopping as hands firmly grasped his thighs.

Winter just kept smiling at him, eyes with a dark sparkle glowing in the back, drawing his eyes as she licked her lips slowly, pink tongue running over puffy red lips that curled into a smirk.

Deliberately…

Purposefully...

Sensuously…

He gulped, half in fear, half in anticipation of the unknown.

Then there was a knock at the door.

He dove into the sheets, mortified at the situation that he found himself in as Winter immediately pulled away at the same time. Pulling out a compact mirror, Winter quickly began touching up her light makeup with practiced speed.

By the time the door opened, Jaune was a trembling ball swaddled in sheets, rubbing the gunk off his face as Winter had on a bright, but very fake smile as she snapped her mirror shut. A small sense of feminine fury lingered around her like a light cloak.

"Uh, bad time?" Taiyang asked, oblivious of the very immoral actions that were committed in the room just seconds prior thanks to some VERY solid soundproofing.

"Ah, it's nothing." Winter smiled back, "Just had to… _teach_ Bell how mad I was at him for running off and fighting a Goliath on his own."

"THAT'S WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT?!" Jaune screamed back, "WH-"

He cut himself off as Winter gave him a _look_ , almost biting off his tongue as his jaw locked instinctively. The pitch black sparkling was present again in the depths of her eyes, making the boy freeze in both fear and a burning feeling in his belly.

"...Uh… Weeeeeeeeell… I guess I don't need to read him the riot act then?" The blond pugilist chuckled nervously, completely unsure of what that black sparkling was, but feeling a chill run down his back regardless.

"Oh, yes. And I must inform you that I'm not quite _done_. And obviously _will_ visit upon this in the nearby future." Winter smiled fakely, eyes closing as they formed happy crescents.

Both blonds shuddered for different reasons.

"However, while you were unconscious, Mr. Xiao-Long and Mr. Branwen were kind enough to explain a few things about you, Bell… or should I call you _Jaune_?..."

"J-Jaune is fine, but not when I'm in this form. It'd kind of be bad if people found out that Jaune and Bell were the same person… or rather, my moms and sisters would murder me, so PLEASE be careful." Jaune begged.

Winter giggled softly, an elegant finger stretching out and pressing gently against her lips.

"It'll be our. Little. Se-cret." Winter promised, although Jaune had a nagging feeling that she was also referring to her earlier assault of his mouth, making him redden again like a ripe apple.

"Well," Qrow appeared seemingly out of nowhere as he slung his arm around his brother-in-law, "Your family thinks you spent the night at our place. You were out like a light for half a day, kiddo, didn't have much of a choice. Told 'em that you fell asleep in the middle of a movie after 'yesterday's dinner' and they told us that they just want you back by dinner today, or they'll have my nuts on a-"

"Oh dear." Winter interrupted, "Actually, I was hoping that Jaune could join me for dinner, actually, and to introduce him to my family. Heavens knows it would help a lot for lowering our tensions with the Faunus, and good for Atlas as a whole if the Hero of Faunus and the Schnee were seen as friendly… It'd have to be a public restaurant that's not TOO high class, but not so low that the meal isn't ruined by reporters. After all, I think that the last thing any of us want is the White Fang gaining any sympathizers right now, and regardless of how we feel about it, Jaune is the only one with enough sway amongst Faunus aside from the Fang. I also believe that General Ironwood sent us a message requesting a meeting with a certain Bell Cranel as well."

Qrow barked out a short burst of laughter before he took a swig of his booze flagon.

"Well, that'll have to wait. Jaune going home is kind of non-negotiable. Believe me, you don't wanna know what it even took for him to get out of the house. His family's protective as all hell."

"Do you know how hard it was to convince MY father to have the company perform humanitarian aid to Faunus RIGHT after they attempted to kidnap me after DRUGGING me?" Winter narrowed her eyes at the drunkard, "I think exceptions can be made."

Jaune coughed, disrupting the glaring that was going on between the two.

"I'd really love to help you, Frost Angel, but the drunkard's right about the fact that if I don't get home in time for dinner, I'll probably get grounded forever… Erm… imagine that you're the youngest sibling, the only boy in the family, and the splitting image of your father that passed away... and your four moms and seven sisters are kind of using you as a bit of an emotional crutch…"

Winter noted that she had been upgraded to Frost Angel, which was surprisingly much more appealing than before when she had been called Snow Angel. Frost made her seem… harder. More severe and powerful.

It was a good change, she decided.

But Winter blinked at one thing.

"Wait. Four moms? Would that be ex-es or-"

"They were all wives. At the same time." Jaune piped up promptly, cutting her off.

"And… they knew about it?"

Winter didn't understand how that could be possible. To have the affection of someone important enough to you to become spouses, but then live with the fact that the affection of your spouse would have to be shared with other women?

And LIVING with those women?

A dark emotion flashed in her heart.

She was sure that she'd never put up with something like that.

She would do something. Probably something subtle, but drastic.

Not that it would ever be an issue for her, of course. A Schnee would never debase herself to such a position.

"Uh… I think they all beat up the old man about it when it happened, but for some reason they swung around to it. I donno how at all, but…"

Winter looked very confused at the thought.

"How on Remnant did that work?"

Taiyang chuckled, looking all reminiscent.

"Hey, Hunter Clans can get real weird. I mean, Qrow isn't my brother-in-law because I married Raven, but because I married Summer who also married Raven at the same time. Laws are pretty lenient on Hunters as far as marriage goes, since passing down genes is just as important as protecting the people. As long as it's not incest. Incest is only wincest in hentai."

"What's hentai?" Jaune asked, genuinely curious, as he had never heard the word before.

Winter turned to the older blond, all light leaving her eyes as she glared coldly at the now sweating Taiyang. It was as if ice had gained sentience and had decided to WILL the world to freeze him to death as the room temperature physically dropped by a whole degree Celsius.

Qrow let go of his brother as he slowly stepped to the side, trying to not draw attention to himself with sudden movements as to not draw the young Schnee's ire.

"Be VERY careful." he advised uselessly.

"Fuck you Qrow." Taiyang spat venomously, a vein bulging in his forehead. "And you'll probably learn on your own in a few years or so on the CCTS anyways, so you don't need to-HEY!"

Jaune had whipped out his Scroll and was in the midst of typing up the definition of hentai in a search engine when Taiyang burst out in alarm. But before the pugilist could act, a white, slender hand slapped the Scroll out of Jaune's hands making Jaune yelp in alarm, looking up to see a terrifying, smiling Winter Schnee.

"No."

"But I was just-"

" **Ì͞ ̼̬̗͖ͩͤ̑ͮ͋̔̚S͆͑̔͏̱̟̙̘A͈ͩͮͫ̈́̚Ỉ̲̣̳̠̤̱̝ͬ̓̓ͭD̫̮̪̽̊̆̕ ̵̺͍̳̤ͪ̾͑̂̚N̢̘̣̘̜̫̩̬̽̌O,̴̐ ̫̩͖͔̱͙͈͑J̰ͩ̍ͤ͌ͭ̚A̵͍̞͓̮͇̻̭͑̽ͤ̏Û͔̟̟̺̥̯̔N̓̌ͯ̀͐ͬ͂҉͚Ȅ̲̳̗̹͈ͤ́̓͑ͧ̒.̵͔̹̣ͤ.̵͔̹̣ͤ.̳̻̥̲** "

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Winter pat Jaune between his rabbit ears with a gentle smile that didn't meet her eyes at all, making him flinch as she grabbed a handful of his hair, nails digging and scraping against his scalp as she kept smiling, making Jaune's ears flop down in fear.

"Good boy." Winter praised, letting go of his hair as she pat his cheek gently.

Stick and Carrot.

Jaune's ears now shot up like growing bamboo, twitching furiously as he melted absent-mindedly in her hand.

"Eh-heh-heh~"

Qrow whistled as grinned.

"Well, your daughters are gonna be damn heartbroken, eh, Taiyang?"

"THERE AIN'T ANYTHING FOR THEM TO BE HEARTBROKEN FOR!"

* * *

While they had not told Winter about Jaune being a Mythic Inheritor of Gaia's **The Gamer** ability, she had been informed that more so than any young Hunter-in-training boy, Jaune was a very special child and had many odd abilities that Aura and Semblances couldn't explain.

Winter had seen that as an adorable white haired rabbit Faunus boy turned into an equally cute blond human child with eyes like a beautiful, clear sky. She saw Jaune calmly walk up walls, ignoring gravity without running at high velocity. He even ignited his hands with flame as he shadowboxed against an invisible foe WITHOUT THE USE OF DUST.

Which should have been impossible, especially since she, a child of the Schnee DUST Company couldn't feel the usage of Dust, which to a properly trained Hunteress (or Huntress-in-training like her) should have been more than easy to feel as they were forces as different as heaven and earth.

Also she knew that with Jaune's crush on her and his honest personality that he would never lie to her when he claimed that he could teleport between Kingdoms by locking onto something called Markers.

So it was decided that for today, Jaune would put his **Disguise** as Bell Cranel back on and go out with Winter and assist in relief efforts until he would have to go back home. Then he would come back the next day for a public outing with the Schnee family to help dull the animosity between Faunus and the Schnee Dust Company. Although it wouldn't be an instant process, it would show other Faunus that the SDC was certainly capable of acknowledging and getting along with the Faunus and was willing to adapt to the current tensions.

Qrow had brought up that all of that would be pointless if the SDC's treatment of their Faunus employees wouldn't change despite all these political maneuvering. He especially didn't like the fact that they were using Jaune as a political tool and had warned the eldest Schnee child not to take things too far.

Winter had been quite furious at his accusation, responding that Jaune was the one that saved her life, and that if he didn't wish to help her, she'd back off and wouldn't pressure him into anything. That she'd never use him as a political tool, and that she had too much pride to use her saviour like an object and was no ungrateful wench.

Jaune had wanted to vouch for Winter, but was immediately shut down by Taiyang who reminded him that he had known her for less than a day, and it wasn't as if he could logically argue back after that.

Winter didn't hold that against Jaune at all, much to the boy's relief, and stated that she intended to go as far as to blackmail her own father to giving Faunus better treatment if he refused to budge on the issue. If push came to shove, she swore that she would get results even if it soured her relationship with her father, getting a surprised expression of grudging respect for the young girl from Qrow.

Winter had felt the ramifications of the SDC's treatment of Faunus with her own body, after all.

She was going to give the White Fang EXACTLY what they wanted. Better rights and better treatment of Faunus. She was going to win over the Faunus and have the White Fang lose their support from their fellow Faunus, one by one, until they shattered and broke apart from the inside out.

And once she was done, neither Human nor Faunus would be able to deny that the White Fang were anything more than disgusting terrorists.

As her grandfather always said: "One does not simply mess with a Schnee."

Her plan to destroy the White Fang through a sociopolitical manner, coupled with a confident smile tinted by her recently awakened sadistic instincts was more than enough to strike fear into all three residents of Patch.

* * *

The whole week would surely become one high-paced mess for Jaune.

After hours of helping sort through rubble, helping distribute food and blankets to those who had lost their homes in the Goliath attack, and for some reason that Jaune couldn't understand, kissing babies.

He supposed it was an Atlas thing?

Heros never did that in his video game… although he also did suppose that perhaps he should look into some story books of heros. Maybe there was a reason for it.

It was difficult getting away from the endless flashing cameras and persistent questions so that Jaune could teleport home with Qrow and Taiyang. Even so, there was enough time forgetting a small, affectionate cheek-pinching from Winter before Jaune warped back.

"Your punishment isn't over yet, _Bell_ …" Winter whispered as Jaune and his teachers disappeared in a flash of light.

Jaune shivered, having heard Winter's last words somehow even though his two mentors hadn't thanks to his rabbit ears.

He quickly turned off his **Disguise** as he began using **Dash** to return home alongside his teachers.

He felt sluggish, as if he was walking through mud, still too used to the incredible **AGI** modifiers granted by **White Rabbit of Ontario**.

Even in his Faunus alias he wasn't nearly as powerful as he wanted to be. He had been blindingly fast, but wasn't strong enough to fight the Goliath without cheating by using **Argonaut**.

Nor could he reach any incredible peak-Hunter ability in anything without something ridiculous like tripled **AGI** that reached 500+ boosted by **Dash** which had ITS effects boosted by triple on TOP of the already tripled **AGI**.

He still had so much to grow into, and didn't even know what kind of Hunter he wanted to specialize in.

He knew he personally had the strongest aptitudes for **STR** and **VIT** , the latter inching out a bit more than the former, but wasn't sure if being a muscle-headed tank or juggernaut was really the best idea.

But did it HAVE to be super optimal, or super logical?

By all rights, he didn't have a super optimal or super logical goal to begin with.

What he wanted was an unreasonable, fable-like dream of being a Hero, wasn't it?

Couldn't he become the greatest Shield by using **The Gamer**?

He opened his **Inventory** **Screen** in front of his eyes as he kept pace the best he could with Taiyang and Qrow and looked at his **Spear of Athens** again.

 **Spear of Athens (Epic Rarity)**

 **+100 Damage w/ an additional +(STR/5) [No Limit] and an additional +(DEX/3) [No Limit]**

 **+10 WIS**

 **+10 INT**

 **+15 DEX**

 **+5 STR**

 **+10 ATR**

 **Celestial Bronze Craftwork - Deals triple AP Damage. Double HP Damage vs Non-Mortal Enemies.**

 **A powerful spear of solid Celestial Bronze from tip to butt, this spear was created by the original Grecian Eidos Entity A0 known as Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War. The spearhead is connected to the shaft by a decorative owl wrapped in laurels, both of which are plated with Imperial Gold which has the same power and effects as Celestial Bronze. This spear cannot be destroyed, and is enchanted with a Skill that can be learned permanently through it's mastery. Skill: [Anchor Howl]**

 **Anchor Howl (Weapon Skill)- Lv 1/10 (0%) - Large vocal based Taunt. Can be stacked with other Vocal Skills. All foes who hear this shout are forcibly brought to attention against the user. Should they attempt to target any other target, an Eidos road is connected between the User and the Foe, allowing the User to be launched at the back of his foe and dealing greatly increased damage (4x Damage).**

When it came to skill descriptions, every word absolutely critical.

Stacked with other Vocal Skills…

 **Anchor Howl** \+ **King's Roar** which would **Inflict Degradation (Minor Meekness) upon targets, making them deal -10% in damage towards user. Degradation of a bonus -5% per level** … allowing him to tank blows better the stronger **King's Roar** became...

If anybody affected by **Anchor Howl** 's effects tried to strike anyone but him, it stated that the user of the Skill would be launched at the BACK of the foe for quadruple damage.

 **Anchor Howl** \+ **King's Roar** \+ **Backstab** \+ **Drill Strike** \+ **Wither**... all of those Skills could even be amplified by enhancing them with Perks like **BURNING FIGHTER FIGHTER!** , or sacrificing **INT** for for a boost to both **STR** and **VIT** through ***Insert Autistic Screeching Here***...

Didn't he have a hell of a combo right there? Even if the last Perk there sounded somewhat suspicious, as Jaune didn't know what 'Autistic' meant.

Why hadn't he considered chaining Skills and Perks together like this before?

Was his **INT** or **WIS** just too low before?...

Or was he just still too much of a child to think everything perfectly through?...

Either way Jaune didn't like where his current thoughts were leading him as he shook his head to rid himself of his depressing thoughts.

It was ok, he was still young.

He had time to grow, and had probably one of the best tools for growth in **The Gamer**.

He just had to believe in that. And himself.

Dinner was the same as usual in the Arc Clan as Jaune helped feed Aurora while sitting in her lap, being used as a hugging pillow as she chewed sleepily, her head bobbing up and down on top of his as she ate.

Jaune had to perform a bit of quick thinking as he explained what kind of movie he was forced to watch the previous night (as that was the excuse Summer had given her fellow mothers through Qrow and Taiyang) which he claimed was a documentary about Grimm that was particularly dry. And that he had been very full from dinner at the Rose-Xiao Long household, thus his falling asleep.

Lavender, who was the mom at home that day, gave him a look that stated that she didn't feel like he was telling the complete truth, but didn't say much about it.

What she did bring up, was the fact that Jaune didn't have Puck buzzing around him anymore.

He had done his best to explain that the fae had just gone off in his own direction.

Of course he had not brought up his usage of Puck for a desperate triple jump being the likely key factor in the ancient fairy boy leaving, preferring to say that the fairy boy had told him that he had spent enough time away from home and that it was time to head back.

Or some other such bullshit.

His sisters and mothers certainly didn't like it, but it wasn't as if they had much choice in the matter, although Kobini insisted on going searching for the fairies to say goodbye one last time.

But considering that it was Sunday and that tomorrow would be a school day, she was refused the opportunity.

But the next day, while the sisters of the Arc family had to head for school, Jaune had to meet up with Taiyang and Summer and teleported over to Atlas.

The current Argent Huntress thanked Jaune with a small hug, as his connection to Gaia had been like restarting her connection to Gaia with a pair of jumper cables as all fragments of A0 (aka Athena) across all of Remnant became strengthened by accepting A0's blessings.

Although Jaune would have to go through a lot of training with his **Symbol of Demether** before he would be able to properly heal Summer, she had a LOT of her lifespan restored and had shocked her doctors as her cancer had seemingly disappeared overnight, although she still suffered from a bit of anemia here and there.

Jaune added Taiyang and Summer to the Party before teleporting to the outskirts of Atlas in a muted flash of gentle light.

Although it was indeed on the outskirts of Atlas, it was still within the main city walls, as there was plenty of space between the walls and the city itself.

Qrow had left the Marker in the South side of Atlas, which was known for being it's main agricultural area, so the group had appeared in a secluded bunch of trees not too far from a cattle ranch.

Jaune quickly used his **Disguise** to become Bell Cranel and immediately regret his decision as his suddenly enhanced senses took a deep whiff of methane and manure.

Still, he had already put on his **Disguise** , it would be a bother to take it off and find a secluded place to put it back on, and such, so holding his nose closed with both hands and breathing through his mouth, he head into the capital city of Atlas with his teachers.

It wasn't long before he started drawing a lot of attention.

Although he wasn't aware, as he hadn't bothered to search up his **Alias** on the CCTS, the name Bell Cranel had become an overnight sensation.

And how could he not with the show that he had unknowingly put on?

Although the news chopper had certainly been too far to hear his silly self-introduction, it wasn't as if the locals under attack by the Goliath weren't carrying Scrolls on their persons. And plenty of them had been recording the incident with shaky hands even before Jaune (as Bell) had arrived on the scene.

With multiple camera angles showing the minute little Faunus boy fight to defend the Capital City of the Kingdom known most for its racist policies against the Faunus was unbelievable to most. But the way that the boy had appeared seemed more as if it had been ripped straight out of a comic book.

Blurring out of the air in a small sonic boom not unlike veteran speed focused Hunters, striking the Goliath with enough force that he drove his spear halfway into his eye and causing the Grimm to lose balance, almost falling over, had been awe-inspiring enough.

But then, after that childish, but earnest self-introduction towards his enemy, showing his respect as a Hunter and warrior to a Grimm who wasn't even able to understand him, the little rabbit Faunus known as Bell Cranel had shocked all who could see him.

It must have been a Semblance. Nothing else could make sense.

How could it be anything else?

A light so bright that the spearhead that was giving off said light became pitch black. As if the frequency of the light's wave particles had become unobservable to the naked eye. A light so bright that when they looked at it, it seemed to supercede all of the senses of the body as no sound could be heard. A closer look at the video files would also reveal that all sound had seemingly flatlined into nothing at that moment. When that black light streaked through white darkness, it struck the Goliath.

The Grimm had attempted to block the blow with its trunk, but it seemed to burst apart as it made contact with the spear.

Like confetti.

One of the strongest Grimm on the planet (although young) could do nothing to fight back.

The little spearman flew through the Grimm like a streaking black comet, the giant Grimm disintegrating into nothingness in a single instant.

It was indeed small for it's breed, but Goliaths were still both the most feared and most mysterious of all Grimm.

And a ten year old boy dressed like a little grecian spearman blew one apart like it was nothing like a demigod of old.

Although it wasn't actually Bell's normal power, it was still a feat that could not and had not been replicated by even seasoned Hunters.

Most Hunters that were attacked by a Goliath usually never lived to tell the tale, after all.

More because Goliaths hunted very cautiously, but still.

"Excuse us, hi! We're from the Atlas News Company! Please would you give us a few words?! It was hard to get close enough to request a statement yesterday due to the humanitarian work, but-"

"We're the Atlesean branch of the Mistral Daily Trumpeter! Please tell us more about the-"

"Welcome to Vale News Network, live from Atlas as Bell Cranel has been spotted in the streets of Atlas! Mr. Cranel, if you could-"

"...Yes, thank you Liberty. Good morning, Vacuo, we are here on the streets of Atlas as we have spotted the Faunus boy, Bell Cranel who appears to be accompanied by two HUMAN guardians and-"

"Excuse me, I'm Ochre Mayweather of the Menagerie Essential, the primary source of news for Faunus across Remnant! Please, if you could just give us a word-"

Although swarmed, Jaune was told enough about the Faunus that he should at least try to get some words in with the unofficial Kingdom of Menagerie's news company, but was quickly interrupted by a beautifully polished black car bearing the SDC Logo appear quickly somewhere behind the quickly forming crowd.

While both Taiyang and Summer (who, while not really disguised, were hiding their faces with shades and hoods) were valiantly keeping the hungry news reporters at bay, they paled in effectiveness to Winter Schnee.

The eldest Schnee child simply walked through the crowd, seeming to part the crowd by sheer charisma and presence alone.

"Alright, everyone please. Bell is quite the character, but he IS still a child. It is important to give him some space."

"Frost Angel? I was just on my way to meet you-"

He was quickly interrupted from a pat on the head, which was like flipping a switch, as all the shyness and confusion that he had shown when the reporters had crowded him seem to disappear like nothing as he became a smiling, droopy mess.

This did not go unnoticed by both the media, the citizens of Atlas, as well as one Summer Rose.

Summer HAD been told about Jaune's crush on the elder Schnee sister, and while the Argent Huntress had just assumed that the affection was undoubtedly one-sided, there was a brief hiccup in her womanly instincts that, for a fraction of a second, had caused her to worry about Winter Schnee.

But it was so brief that Summer decided that it must simply be a bit of overprotectiveness on her part, as Jaune had endeared himself to her household enough that she almost considered him a child of her own.

No-one in the world but Jaune could seem to see the dark sparkles glitter in the back of Winter's baby blue eyes, but Jaune certainly didn't worry about it.

Winter was just his Frost Angel.

Although he couldn't remember when she turned from Snow Angel to Frost Angel in his mind… and why it didn't seem to bother her anymore...

Ignoring the burst of questions trying to further inquire about exactly what the connection between a hero to the Faunus and the Schnee Dust Company have to do with one another, Winter guided the trio from Vale to the SDC marked company car, and left the area, telling all the reporters that the Schnee Clan and Bell were meeting for dinner at a restaurant later that day, and that they would be available for questions after the meal was over.

She also explicitly warned them all that, once again, Bell was still a young boy and to let him address their questions one at a time, and that he was neither an animal or toy for them to chew up.

This did not go unnoticed by any of the news stations, as a flood of advertisements went out that there would be a proper interview of the newest public Faunus figure.

* * *

"Wow! This terrine thing is really just nothing but veggies and fruits? That's amazing! It's so flavorful and satisfying!" Jaune (still under the effects of **Disguise: White Rabbit of Ontario** ) chewed gleefully as his ears seemed to vibrate and tremble with his first foray into the wonders of high-class cuisine.

"Is it the first time you've had a terrine?" a petite and cute white haired girl asked curiously.

Jaune grinned happily and nodded at her as he savored every flavor of the dish.

Bell Cranel had not at all been what Weiss Schnee had expected.

Weiss, not unlike her esteemed elder sister, had quite the talent for the sword. She, admiring her dear elder sister's talent and tenacity, had also decided that with her talent, she should pursue a future as a Huntress, at least for a while before eventually coming back to the company and becoming its future CEO.

After all, her elder sister wished for a military career for the sake of both Atlas and all of Humanity. And her younger brother Wheatley was still still a spoiled, runny nosed prat.

And icky.

And had cooties.

So she was obviously the future head of the SDC.

Regardless of the fact that Bell Cranel had saved her dear elder sister when she had been poisoned by those dreadful White Fang members and kidnapped while being… quite out of dress, she had expected Bell to be similar to her younger brother.

Mostly in part due to the fact that she hadn't had much chance to interact with many boys close to her age aside from her younger brother.

Her father had become quite cold and protective ever since her venerable mother had caught a rare disease and passed away.

But, while a tad unrefined and a bit more cheery than she was used to, Bell Cranel had been more than pleasant company.

Unlike her family's calm and composed nature, like soft snowfall, or a serene frozen pond, he was like a burst of sunlight chasing away the clouds.

EVERYTHING about the boy was expressive. His ears twitched and flopped about in both curiosity and merriment, eyes like garnets shined and sparkled with a mischievous charm, and the boy was always smiling.

That had been new to her as well.

Weiss Schnee was no stranger to smiles.

Whether it be employees of the company, her caretakers, tutors, or just about anyone aside from her dear elder sister, most of the smiles she saw were forced, fake, or formality.

But nothing about the smile of the white haired Faunus boy could be called forced, faked, or a formality.

There were no hidden agendas, or fake kindness, or even any ulterior motive.

It was all quite strange.

She was so curious about it all, that the cameras and cameramen that were looking over her family's outing with the Faunus boy might as well not have been there at all.

Although she had already gotten used to intrusive cameras a long time ago.

She was also very glad that her father had taken a moment to warn her prattish younger brother not to say anything or cause any trouble during the meal. Wheatley could be a rude, spoiled brat at times, and her father had stated that the current situation was extremely delicate. He could not afford even the foolish words of a child to get in the way of taking control of the tumultuous situation.

Whatever that meant, Weiss wasn't quite sure.

But it got her little brother to shut up, that was for sure.

It was all very novel to Weiss. It was the first time meeting a Faunus her age, and one that wasn't one of the servants back at the Schnee Estate. Or her brother's extended silence.

Bell had answered all of her questions to a satisfactory level, from how he had found her elder sister (in the SEWERS! How dreadfully icky!) the White Fang members trying to make away with her, how they had to sneak, juke, and fight their way out, even to the fight with the Goliath.

While film rolled and cameras flashed, Bell had gone on to explain the thoughts in his head as well as how he was feeling at the moment.

Most of which was just concern and split-second decision making without much thought, she noted.

From what she could tell, the moment Bell heard about people in danger, he leapt into action, not a thought put to the consequences.

For a brief moment she felt a fluttering.

It was all really quite dashing and heroic.

Like a fairy tale.

Hearing about it all helped further affirm that her decision to grow up and become a Huntress was the right thing to do after all.

Bell had said that it was more than a dream for him. That if he had the ability, doing his best to help save and fight for people who couldn't fight back was a responsibility that he felt he had.

As her honored father had put it at that moment: "With great power, comes great responsibility."

Bell had nodded at that, saying that he liked how the Schnee patriarch had put it into words.

And he had smiled blindingly bright.

It had even seemed to catch the cold Jacques Schnee off guard.

Winter had quickly given her father an odd look (her elder sister had been arguing with her father all day in his study today) before following up about how it had been an old Schnee standard of conduct.

Weiss had never seen her father look so disgruntled.

Especially when he seemed to grudgingly accept what Winter had said.

The meal continued with a surprising amount of chatter and energy, much more than what Weiss was used to, but it was… nice. Yes. It was exactly that. It was nice, and pleasant, and Weiss had never known that a meal could be so pleasant in conversation and atmosphere.

The only thing that used to be so pleasant at the Schnee Estate's meals were the quality of cuisine and the flavor of the food.

It would be nice if every meal could be like this.

Especially if Wheatley kept quiet like this.

Cooties or not, she loved her brother, but she was beginning to think she loved her brother's silence more.

After dessert, her father had allowed the reporters to approach and begin their questions one at a time.

There were a lot of questions asking about how the SDC would react to the White Fang's recent terrorist developments, their link with the cheerful Faunus boy that was currently being held in place by her elder sister (his nervousness seemed to evaporate at her elder sister's touch), and the SDC's plans for the future and the like.

Her father had stated many things.

That Bell Cranel, to the Schnee, was first and foremost their benefactor, that saved Winter Schnee from what could have been an indescribable fate. That they do not approve or acknowledge the White Fang and would never boy to terrorists. And that they never would.

This seemed to cause a bit of concern and commotion before her father continued.

However, Jacques Schnee continued, stating that while he would never acknowledge the actions of the White Fang, he would acknowledge the littlest hero of Atlas, Bell Cranel.

There was a pause at that, as suddenly everyone seemed to focus on the next words that came from the Schnee Patriarch's lips.

While he had admittedly never personally thought much of the Faunus, he could not deny the existence that was Bell Cranel, nor could he deny what he owed the boy. A debt that no amount of money could repay. In respect of the boy's valor and spirit, he publically announced that there would be an overhaul at the SDC in how the Faunus would be both paid and treated, swearing to raise pay, better treatment, and install rules that would help diminish the animosity in his company towards the Faunus.

He did state that while simpler things like pay could be easily tweaked and improved, that social and political stances and views were harder to change and that the effects wouldn't be immediate no matter what he did. That he asked for some patience and understanding, considering that he too was showing the Faunus some patience and understanding. Even if it wasn't for their sake, but rather because of his respect for Bell.

This alone was enough to cause the media into a frenzy.

There had been rumors that had begun to appear of late of the current Schnee Financial Dynasty's shady business practices and seeming lack of morals. And while it was expected that these would be addressed at some point, no one could have anticipated such a powerful 180.

Unknown to Weiss, Winter had come into an agreement of sorts with their father.

Although the man was both cold and calculating, there was still a soft spot somewhere in his frozen heart for his children.

Winter had told him of exactly what the White Fang had done to her and exactly how she wanted to take them down. She had formulated with him the best way to twist the situation to their advantage, by getting the public opinion of both Faunus and the mass media on their side by improving their treatment of Faunus.

And by using Bell to attract maximum attention, use the opportunity to create a publicity stunt that would ACTUALLY be followed up on, which would also make their stock value skyrocket, more than making up for the losses that they would incur for raising treatment of Faunus.

Winter had made flawless arguments and had created a stage where there were only benefits to be had for Jacques.

Not only that but it would likely lift the embargo that most Faunus had towards Schnee products.

Like a true Schnee, he would make no losses here!

There was a whole new market to tap into!

* * *

A few tables away Taiyang and Summer finished up their delightful dinner as they sweatdropped at Jacques seemingly triumphant and self-serving atmosphere.

"That Winter girl is scary as hell to convince Jacques into all of this AND turn the incident with the White Fang and the Goliath on their heads. It's become all about the Schnee company with nothing more than a dinner and an interview." Taiyang took another sip of wine, "I'd hate to be the White Fang right now."

Summer gave a small chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"Considering that J… I mean Bell has seemingly become the one to inherit the ideals of the original White Fang, this will be interesting indeed."

Her silver eyes flashed brightly for a bit.

"Hmm. This is a great change from what was meant to be… I see…"

* * *

END

* * *

 **AN2: Whew.** This chapter turned out a little exposition heavy. But I'm hoping that the surprise twist of Winter's actions make up for that :P.

 **BTW:**

This story doesn't actually run off of DnD, nor was it inspired by DnD, however, there are times when I roll dice to determine how certain situations are gonna turn out, both as a bit of random factor to challenge myself and to keep the story organically dynamic.

I want my stories to be flexible to allow creative ideas and directions, after all.

Like in Chapter 6 when Jaune was roaming the city, I had a ten-sided dice roll on a number generator to see where the White Fang kidnapping Winter Schnee would be. Luckily it wasn't a 1 which was a critical fail (resulting in Winter's torture and death & the White Fang getting away), but a 2, which were the sewers. A natural 20 would have been meeting a still yet peaceful White Fang on the verge of turning into something darker, while sparing Winter from trauma, it would not have allowed Jaune and Winter to meet (As Jaune before his meeting with Winter would have preferred if no-one had to suffer through any tragedy at all over meeting a complete stranger)

Thank god it wasn't a 1. My scripted dark turns aren't for a bit longer yet. Err. Does saying that count as spoilers? If it does: oops?

However when it came to the kiss I was just gonna generalize off a 20 sided dice with 1 being a Tsundere rejection of a kiss, only rolling to see if Jaune would crit-fail.

I DIDN'T expect him to get a natural 20 and get a critical success. So I figured, if a modified DnD character existed with Jaune's Stats and Perks (In a DM-modified world, also I've never actually DnD'ed even though I've always been interested in it) some of his Perks (and some LCK) would definitely escalate this shit out of control.

I'm not sure if I should have stuck to this result, as I do feel that it came out of nowhere, but **Lady Luck's Lewd Laughter** WAS drawn out of the hat of Luck Perks, so it has to come into play now whenever a potential for Lewd situation exists.

This doesn't mean there will be lemons (Although I am plenty capable of writing them, I don't think them necessary to this story and would rather have risque bursts of passion rather than full on NSFW)

It also took a few hours before I could decide how to follow up after this event…

And while I also feel like it could use a tad bit of editing, I feel that I'd end up dragging it out for over a month, so I'd rather just release it and keep the uploads going.

Hoping that you all enjoy it.

 **And FINALLY! Check me out on [Pat reon] dot com slash KSLCross!**


End file.
